The Guardian
by zaera82
Summary: Five years after the events of Halo,Hades and after Bethany wedded Xavier and lived happily ever after. Molly Parker had crashed into an angel one night. She had sworn not to let her heart be broken again but can she find love this time and have it return
1. Chapter 1 The Crash

The Guardian

My Story on what could have happen five years after the events of Hades and Halo and after Bethany and Xavier had blissfully wedded and lived happily ever after. It's a Molly centric fic. And I also thought it'd be cool for Gabriel to have a rival for her affections. So it's kinda like a love triangle between Molly and two incredible men/beings.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_When I was seventeen, I had fallen in love. He was the most enigmatic, beautiful man I had ever seen. He was strong, powerful, elegant, self assured and so confident. He was older than me of course, being the music teacher in my school. I guess I was just too young for him. Too immatured, too girly. Too human. Because he wasn't human. No. He was a higher being. I had fallen in love with an Archangel. The Archangel Gabriel and that changed my life forever._

_Five years later._

_Atlanta Georgia._

Molly Parker's life had been quite ordinary the past five years since she left Venus Cove, Georgia. She went up north to Chicago and attended Northwestern where she graduated with honors. It was surprising to all of her friends and family members when she had chosen Theology as a major. Molly had never been religious. If anyone knew Molly as a teenager, they would know her as a typical girly girl. One who loved to shop, flip through Seventeen magazine and wanted to be as cool and desirable as any celebrity in the magazine, and one who was rather boy crazy. Everyone in Bryce Hamilton knew that Molly had the biggest crush on Mr Church, the young handsome music teacher. She made it quite obvious then. But it all changed, Molly grew up.

She wasn't the giddy teenager anymore, one who so desperately wanted to be in love and have it requited. Especially the love of an unattainable star. That of Gabriel Church. Sometimes she still thought of him, it was hard not to. She'd be reminded of the sandy blonde hair of his when it was a sunny day and she was jogging on the beach and when it rains and the clouds were dark, Molly would think of his slate grey eyes and how stormy it looked. As if underneath that self assured, confident, fathomless exterior hid something passionate. That maybe he could feel too like she did. Molly shook her head. Of course he couldn't. He wasn't like her. He wasn't human. And that was her weakness. She was human and Gabriel resented that. He told her himself and Molly hated him for it. Now she would berate herself for being so stupid to ever think that someone like Gabriel could ever feel for her.

It was humiliating but it was a lesson she had learned, the scars healed but the wound never left her. Still Molly was determined to move on. After graduation and after Bethany and Xavier's wedding, she made her mind up and decided to leave Venus Cove for good. Gabriel left too, last Molly heard, Mr Church had resigned, taking some indeterminant time off. He had probably flew back to where he came from, Molly had thought when she heard the news from an old school friend she ran into in Chicago. _Back to Heaven... _She smiled to herself and looked up at the sky. She wondered if he could see her. He said that he would always watch over her. Molly doubted it. Gabriel probably had many things on his hand. He was an instrument of God afterall, that was what Bethany had said. That Gabriel was important, he was one of the Covenant of Seven and it was a pretty big deal. It was made up of the seven bigwigs, the seven Archangels.

_Falling in love with an angel, an Archangel even..._It was just too much for any mere mortal. Maybe it was a good thing that she left. She could finally move on.

* * *

><p>It was an ordinary Monday and Molly didn't think much of it. She worked in downtown Atlanta, being a PA to the Vice President of a large conglomerate that only recently had been acquired by the the billionaire Luc De Filvier. Everyone had been walkingon egg shells but Molly wasn't too worried. She had grown to be quite calm and composed as the years progressed. Maybe it was the daily morning yogas and meditations or the vegetarian diet she had been on since her freshman year in college but she wasn't the same easily excitable girl from Bryce Hamilton anymore. She smiled as she walked into the building.<p>

"Morning Miss Parker," The smiling security guard greeted her.

"Morning to you too Earl," Molly smiled back.

"You're looking good today," Earl complimented her. Molly laughed. "Don't I always?" She said with a wink as she twirled around in her cream tweed suit, her titian red hair tied in a neat ponytail. Earl shook his head and smiled.

Molly went inside the elevator and there was a man there, dressed in a dark blue suit. He was tall at over 6 foot 3, with broad shoulders and profile that looked like it was chiseled from marble. He had such a perfect jawline with a cleft on his chin and his nose so defined and sculptured like a Renaissance David. His hair was black, thick and shiny and his skin had this glow.

_He must really use a good moisturizer_, Molly thought to herself seeing his flawless cheeks and cheekbones. Molly was awestruck by him as she looked up. It was his eyes. They were so blue and she found herself staring at him. The man realized that she was looking and coughed and Molly had to looked away, suddenly embarassed that she had been staring intently at him. She decided to look at at her feet again. She was wearing her favorite pair of Louboutin black pumps.

"So you work here?" The man asked. His voice sounded so deep yet warm with a husky timbre that wasn't creepy or trying to be seductive. Molly looked up and saw that he had smiled at her, the crinkle at his eyes made it seemed more liquid. Like deep pools of sapphire. She smiled sweetly back at him.

"I do actually..." She replied.

"Guess you're not too happy about the takeover then..." He commented.

"Well it has happened. There's nothing anyone can do...I just hope they let us down easy." She said in a resigned tone. The man looked at her and Molly suddenly realized that he looked rather familiar to her. She had seen him somehow, somwhere before. She just couldn't recall where it was.

"I'm Michael by the way..." The man introduced himself. He took out his hand and Molly stared at it. She didn't know why but she suddenly had a flash. A vision appeared in her mind. The man was holding a sword. A long gleaming silver sword in his hand. She shook her head lightly and the sword was gone.

"Michael Archer..." The man spoke. Molly looked at him and she found herself transfixed again by his gaze. The blue pools just seemed to mesmerize her.

"Molly Parker..." She said absently and gave him her hand. He smiled and shook it. "It's nice to meet you Molly."

"Nice to meet you too..." She said to him. The elevator reached the fortieth floor and Molly walked out. She turned and looked at the elevator. Michael was still inside. He then flashed a bright smile on his too handsome face.

"Maybe I'll see you again." He said. "Have a good day Molly."

"You too..." She whispered when the door closed and the screen showed that the elevator was heading up. Molly then headed to the office but she stopped and turned. _Going up?_ How could the elevator go any further? She knew for a fact the the fortieth floor was the last one in the building.

* * *

><p>The day didn't went well for almost 60 percent of employees in Forrester Corporation. They were given the pink slip and a package, one that will explain to them in detail about the transitioning phase they were going through. Molly was getting more and more depressed as she looked on, seeing her former colleagues packing their things. Some were crying. Hugs were given out and pats on the shoulder as they tried to console each other. Many of them looking so hopeless and dejected and she felt angry that there was nothing she could do. She felt powerless and helpless and she hated it. She was grateful that she still had her job but she wished there was something she could do.<p>

She went home late that night. She had to help clear her boss' office and boxed up his personal effects. The Vice President, Milton Hayes was fired and starting the next day Molly had to report to a new boss, the billionaire, Luc De Filvier himself. Molly wasn't sure if she'd like working under Mr De Filvier. She didn't know that much about him. Luc De Filvier was a very private man. He didn't even have a Wikipedia page. A venture capitalist born in France but brought up and educated in the States. He had inherited billions from his family fortune but multiplied it by investing in many start up companies that grew strong and soon so did De Filvier's wealth and influence.

"So what do you know about the new boss?" Adriane one of the accountants asked her during lunch.

"I think he's French," Molly answered. "His name sounds French."

"Marian from Sales said that he's quite a looker. Handsome in an older man sort of way..." Adriane spoke.

"How old is he?" Molly asked. She was suddenly curious of the mogul.

"Near forty or something...Thirty five I think." Adriane shrugged. Molly laughed softly. "That's not old."

* * *

><p>Molly took the boxes and walked towards her car. She put them in the trunk and went in. It was almost ten at night and she had a half hour drive out of the city to the leafy suburbs where she lived in a lovely two bedroom cottage she called home. It was a small, cozy property that Molly purchased a year ago. She liked how homely it was. It was just perfect for her.<p>

She was driving down the road from the highway when there was blinding light that came out of nowhere and then the car hit something. Molly was too shocked but managed to hit the brakes. She immediately got out of the car and rushed to the front. Molly gasped seeing a man wearing a black trenchcoat lying motionless on the road. The man was groaning in pain and Molly rushed to him.

"Oh My God!" She cried. "Are you alright?" She asked as bent to touch him. The man groaned more and Molly slowly turned him over.

"I'm going to call an ambulance..." She told him, hoping she could reassure him somehow. "You're going to be alright. I promise you"

Molly was trembling. She was afraid. Afraid that the man would not make it. She didn't what she would do, She gently laid him on his back after she turned him over and was shocked beyond belief when she found herself staring into his vivid blue eyes. "Michael?" She gasped when she recognized him.

It was the same man she had only recently met this morning. What was he even doing on the deserted road this late at night? Molly immediately took out her phone and dialed 911. She looked at Michael who had closed his eyes and fell unconscious._ Don't die on me. Don't you dare die on me..._

* * *

><p>"So you have no idea how he got there?" The police officer asked her again as he recorded it down. Molly gave a nod. She was in Mercy Grace Hospital and Michael had been taken into surgery.<p>

"Like I said there was some bright light and then I hit someone..." Molly recalled the events.

"It's weird..." The cop said and shook his head. "He didn't have a car or anything and the road is some distance away from the nearest neighborhood."

"Yeah...weird..." Molly muttered absently.

"But you know the guy?" The cop asked her.

"His name is Michael Archer. I just met him at work today..." Molly replied.

"And where is that?" The cop asked.

"Forrester Corporation," Molly answered. "Down Marietta Drive."

"You don't think he might be stalking you Miss Parker?" The cop looked at her. He seemed concerned.

"I don't think so..." Molly said with a slight wince. "He doesn't look the type." Michael Archer seemed too gorgeous to be stalking someone like her. He probably had a hot model girlfriend somewhere.

"Well you never know..." The cop shrugged. "Anyway you don't need to worry. We'll do a check on him. This Michael Archer. He didn't have his wallet or any ID on him. But we can run his name through the system and see if he is who he says he is."

"Maybe he's been mugged and someone just left him on the road..." Molly spoke and looked at the police officer. "It could explain why he had no wallet or ID on him."

"Maybe..." he nodded in agreement. "Seems strange for some guy to appear out of nowhere...Well..." The cop looked pensive.

"Unless he dropped down from the sky or something..." He suddenly laughed at the foolish thought and Molly smiled. That was not possible of course. People just don't drop from the sky.

* * *

><p>The cop made his leave and Molly gave him her number in case anything propped up. She sat at the waiting lounge drinking her coffee until the surgeon came out.<p>

"You're the patient's family?" The middle aged surgeon in his blue scrubs asked her.

"No. I was the one who had hit him..." Molly said and bit her lip.

"Oh..." The surgeon spoke, almost surprised.

"It's an accident..." Molly tried to explain herself. She didn't want the surgeon to think badly of her. "I didn't even see him..."

"But he's alright right?" Molly asked, she couldn't hide the worry and anxiety that was in her voice.

"He's fine." The surgeon smiled. "It's a miracle actually. We thought there might be internal bleeding but he's alright. Just superficial scratches."

Molly sighed, relieved that Michael was okay. She wouldn't know what to tell his family if he didn't survive. She looked at the surgeon seeing the smile had left his face. The surgeon looked at her rather gravely. "There is a problem though..."

"What is it?" Molly asked. She wondered what it could be.

"He doesn't remember who he is..."


	2. Chapter 2 Amnesia

Chapter Two

"Retrograde amnesia?" Molly repeated what the doctor told her. That Michael had lost his memory and couldn't recall who he was. The surgeon nodded. "It is quite common Miss Parker. He did have a concussion but no serious brain injuries."

"But will he get his memories back?" Molly asked the surgeon.

"It depends. Sometimes it'll take a few days or weeks. Other times it will take a while...": The surgeon explained. "Right now what Michael needs is his family and close friends. Anyone who can help jog his memory..." the surgeon paused and looked at her.

"You said you know him Miss Parker?" He asked her.

"I just met him today at work. It was like for five seconds. I hardly know him..." Molly sighed. She was tired and it had been a long, trying night. She looked at her watch. It was almost two in the morning and she had to work the next day, reporting to a new boss.

"Alright then..." the surgeon nodded. "We'll try to contact his immediate family once we checked him through the system."

"He's resting now?" Molly asked. The surgeon looked at her and gave a nod. "Can I see him? Would it be okay" Molly asked.

"I think that would be alright Miss Parker. He's in ward 4G."

"Thanks," Molly smiled and headed down the hospital hallway. She knocked on the door softly and walked in. Michael was asleep, dressed in a white hospital gown. She just looked at him, seeing his black hair that fell on his forehead and studied his perfect chiseled profile. There was a small gauze on his temple.

"You must have someone..." Molly whispered. "Someone who loves you, someone who can help you remember..."

Molly sighed and walked closer, careful not to make any sound especially the click of her heels. She moved the chair that was by the hospital bed and sat down. She breathed and looked around. She saw a single white feather that was by Michael's bed. It was long and delicate and had a slight golden tip. Molly wondered how the swan feather got there. She took it and placed it on the bedside drawer. She didn't know why but she took Michael's soft hand and held it.

"I'm sorry..." She spoke softly, barely above a whisper as she squeezed Michael's hand. "I'm sorry I hit you with my car...I really didn't mean to. You appeared out of nowhere and I didn't have time to stopped the brakes. And I'm sorry you have amnesia..." She paused and smiled at Michael's sleeping face.

"But the doctor said that you're going to be fine and I really believe it. You'll probably get your memory back soon and everything will be okay. Just please don't sue me..." Molly suddenly begged.

"Cause I'm really broke. I hardly have enough to pay my student loan and credit card bills. And I know it's my fault because I tend to shop when I get stressed or nervous which happens a lot. I try to be all calm and composed with all the yoga and meditation but I guess I'm just the same old Molly I had always been...Unsure and gawky and easily excitable."

Molly sighed and looked at Michael. "I don't know why I'm even telling you this..." She then gave Michael one final squeeze before taking her hand away from his. Molly stood up and pulled the covers over him. She didn't want him to be cold. She looked at her watch and felt sleepy and sat down on the chair again. Molly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, she was stunned to find a pair of deep blue eyes staring at hers. Molly realized that she had rested her head on Michael's chest as she leaned from the chair. She didn't even know how that happen but somewhere sometime in the night she had snuggled close to him.<p>

"Oh God..." She whispered and sat up. "I'm so sorry..." Molly flushed. She could feel her cheeks redden and being a pale redhead, she knew it would be very obvious to Michael. He looked at her and gave a warm gentle smile, something she didn't really expect from a guy she had only yesterday crashed her car into.

"Molly right?" He asked her and the sound of his rich timbre sent shivers down her spine. The good kind of shivers. There was just something about the way Michael's voice sounded. It just seemed to mesmerize her.

"You remember?" Molly spoke and stared at him.

"Er not really..." Michael said and pointed at her chest. Molly looked down and saw her Forrester Corporation staff pass that hung from her lanyard. She didn't even realize that she still had it on.

"Oh..." Molly uttered. She couldn't hide the disappointment on her face.

"I'm sorry," Michael spoke and looked at her. She saw the downcast look on his bright blue eyes and she felt bad. He didn't have anything to be sorry for. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't remember. After all she was the one who knocked him down.

"No it's okay," Molly said and gave a small smile.

"Are we related or something?" Michael asked and looked at her closely. Molly shook her head. "Nope. I'm an only child and you're definitely not my cousin. Trust me I would know." She said and smiled.

"Oh good." Michael said and gave a nod. Molly then gave a curious smile and wondered what Michael meant.

"I mean it's not good that I can't remember you..." Michael said nervously. "But it's good to know that the hot redhead sleeping on my chest isn't a family member."

"Oh." Molly spoke awkwardly. _Hot?_ Michael actually said that she was hot.

"So are we like together?" Michael asked, his sea blue eyes and their liquid depths bored into hers. "Are you my girlfriend? Fiancee? Wife?" He had this flirty tone in his voice and that made Molly laughed softly. She shook her head and smiled.

"Actually I'm the girl who hit you."

"You hit me?" Michael stared at her, surprised by what she just said.

"With my car..." Molly explained suddenly feeling afraid of how he would react. Michael only gave a nod and smiled at her.

"They said you call the ambulance soon after and tried CPR..." Michael said to Molly who only gave a small bashful smile. "You were unconscious and I grew worried." Molly told him.

"So you saved my life?" Michael asked.

"I don't think crashing into you with my car and calling the ambulance counts as saving a life." Molly said with a sigh.

"Sure it does..." Michael said smiling that heartbreaking smile. Molly didn't know what to say and only managed a small smile.

"It's weird that I can't remember..." Michael spoke and touched his head, feeling the gauze on his temple. "Its kinda cliche don't you think?" He asked her and smiled again. "I always thought this sort of thing only happens to people in the movies."

"I think these things do happen but the doctor said that you will recover soon." Molly said and gave a reassuring smile.

"I hope so..." Michael breathed. "It's like my whole mind is a blank. All I know is that my name is Michael Archer. That's it. I don't know who I am. Where I've been, people I've known or met."

"It'll come back to you..." Molly spoke and Michael looked into her eyes, like he truly believed her.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was already nine. She was going to be late for work and she panicked. She immediately stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Michael. I'm sorry but I have to go to work..." She said and gave an apologetic smile.

"You have to go? Now?" Michael asked her, he didn't sound too pleased that she had to leave.

"I'm really sorry," Molly said with a wince. "But I'll come by later during lunch, I promise." She said and Michael's worried face turned into a smile.

"Promise?" He asked her again and held her hand. Molly saw the hopeful look he had in his eyes. _That poor thing, he probably feels all alone_. She thought to herself.

"I promise." She said and gave a nod.

"You know I'm glad it was you who ran into me..." Michael spoke and Molly just stared at him, shocked he would say that.

"We'll have some story to tell our grandkids one day," He spoke and gave a wink. "How Grandma and Grandpa first met. She hit him with her car."

"I think you're thinking way too much," Molly said with a laugh and shook her head. "And being way too confident. We hardly know each other..."

"But I kinda remember you..." Michael spoke and looked at her with such gentle yet intense way. "I think your face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out."

Molly shook her head at his charming attempts. He was still holding her hand and she pulled her hand out of his grasp. "Okay _Romeo_. I'm going to be late for work. Hopefully I won't get fired." She then smiled at Michael.

"FYI, we first met in the elevator inside the Forrester Corporation building yesterday morning. Maybe that will help jog your memory."


	3. Chapter 3 St Michael

Chapter Three

Molly walked out of the room and down the hallway. She heard someone calling her name. She turned and saw the surgeon, Dr Petersen, the same one who had operated on Michael.

"Dr Petersen," Molly said with a smile.

"Thank God you're still here." He said. He sounded quite breathless.

"So did you manage to find Michael's family?" Molly asked him. The doctor nodded and looked rather suspiciously at Molly.

"You said you hardly know him Miss Parker?" The doctor questioned her.

"Yes that is correct." Molly spoke and stared at the doctor.

"You're listed as his emergency contact in his insurance file." Dr Petersen spoke. Molly was surprised when she heard that. "That is not possible." She said and shook her head.

"It's all there in the papers Miss Parker..." Dr Petersen and showed her the white piece of paper. Molly's eyed widened as she looked down and saw that her name and addressed was printed down as emergency contact.

"Unless of course there is a mistake." Dr Petersen said. His eyes still looking at her with such scrutiny

"There has to be." Molly insisted.

Dr Petersen sighed and shook his head. "It's too much of a coincidence Miss Parker."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Molly grew annoyed and stared at the doctor. She hated what he was insinuating. "You think I hit him on purpose?"

"I didn't say that Miss Parker..." The doctor said and looked at Molly. "I have contacted his brother. He should be here soon."

"Michael has a brother?" Molly asked and suddenly she felt relieved. He had a family. He was going to be alright. They could help him work on his memories. Molly just hoped they wouldn't judge her too harshly.

"Yes." Dr Petersen nodded. "Half brother I think..." Dr Petersen looked at the paper. "The surnames are different. A Mr Gabriel Church..."

"What?" Molly's eyes widened when she heard that. _Could it be the same person? No. It couldn't. It just couldn't._

"His address is not listed though, but we managed to get a hold of him and he called saying he would come down as soon as possible..."

"I have to..." Molly rambled. She felt as if she was in a whirlwind. A thousand hundred thoughts rushed through her. "I have to go..." She said to the doctor and walked off heading straight to Michael's ward.

Molly pushed the door opened and was surprised when she saw that Michael was standing in front of a mirror. He was staring at himself and Molly saw his wings that jut out from behind. It was so large that it ripped through the back of his hospital gown. But it was beautiful. Mesmerizingly beautiful and majestic. The feathers pure white with a dust of gold at the tips. Michael turned and looked at her.

"Molly..." he called her name and Molly just stared at him when she realized she knew who he was and why he seemed so familiar to her when she first met him in the elevator. _Michael. St Michael. The Archangel Michael._

"What is going on?" Michael asked her. He sounded scared, worried even. "What am I?" He asked her in a panic tone.

* * *

><p>"Michael..." Molly rushed to him. "It's going to be alright." She said and took his hand.<p>

"Alright?" Michael asked her in an urgent tone. "How can it be alright Molly?" He sounded even more upset. "Look at me! I have wings! How is that even possible?"

"I don't know how to tell you..." Molly said and pursed her lips. How does one tell an amnesiac man that he was really an angel. Not just any angel but one of the most important of them all, the Archangel Michael.

"So you knew?" Michael asked her and stared starkly at her eyes. "You knew about this?"

"It's complicated. But I don't even know what you're doing on the road yesterday..." Molly breathed. She shook her head and looked at him, seeing his beautiful Adonis face and the wings that furled out and hover above him. It was so big it seemed like it covered the expanse of the entire room.

"Michael I think you need to er...retract your wings or something before someone else sees..." She told him.

"How do I even do that?" Michael huffed, clearly confused and annoyed. "I felt something uncomfortable while I was in bed. It had been bugging me since I woke up and I thought maybe I was lying on something so I got up and went to the mirror and then this happened..." Michael spoke and pointed upwards to where his wings hung.

"Maybe you can breathe or something..." Molly suggested. "It could calm you down and your wings will close back."

"This is ridiculous..." Michael grumbled and shook his head. "I got hit by a car, lost my memory and then this happen...I just so happen to sprout out wings..."

"Just calm down Michael..." Molly urged him softly.

Michael sighed and looked down at his hand the same one Molly was holding. He felt her squeezing his hand and looked into her baby blue aqua eyes. Michael breathed and focused on her eyes, her beautiful heart shaped face with the creamy porcelain complexion. He remembered how beautiful she looked when he stared up at her face right before his world went dark. He could feel himself relax, his heartbeat slowed down and then a strange sound like that of the buzz of a humming bird. Michael felt a breeze and his wings retreated back in, folding gently and neatly on his bare back.

"It worked..." Molly uttered in wonder, amazed that the wings no longer hovered. She looked at Michael and smiled at him but he did not return the smile. He only look at her closely.

"You have some explaining to do Molly," Michael said and folded his arms. His usually warm voice had taken a stern almost forceful edge. It had an aura of power, authority and even godliness. It was probably the same voice Michael had used on the lower ranked angels and lesser mortals.

Molly cringed. She wasn't sure if she liked where this was going. She looked at the wall clock. It was already 9.30. She knew she had to call in sick and she was sure her new boss would not appreciate it especially after she had been saved from the lay off that affected almost three fifths of the company.

* * *

><p>"I think we met before, five years ago," Molly started and looked at him. Michael seemed bewildered by what she had said.<p>

"We did?"

"Yes..." She nodded.

"Where?" Michael asked.

"In the living room of my friend's Bethany's place. I was only seventeen then, a high school senior..." Molly smiled at the memory, remembering the bright light that burst into the room that enveloped everything and then Michael who appeared in all his glory, armour, wings and all, so removed by everything earthly, so sure of himself and his position.

"So we were friends?" Michael enquired. He sounded curious as he studied Molly close.

"No. We're not..." Molly spoke and bit her lip. "I don't think it's possible for us to ever be friends."

"How could it not be possible for us to be friends?" Michael asked and scoffed in disbelief. He then looked at her, his sapphire eyes narrowed. "You didn't like me then?"

"I didn't know you enough to like you or not." Molly spoke.

"So I was a jerk to you?" Michael questioned her. "Is that why? Because if I was, I'm sorry. I don't remember."

The way Michael was looking straight at her. He meant that, Molly could tell. He was really apologizing. Except he really didn't haave anything to apologize for. He wasn't the coldhearted, sandy haired, grey eyed angel who broke her heart.

"I won't say you were jerk. You were just so superior..."

"So I'm an arrogant jerk?" Michael asked and gave a sexy smile. Molly rolled her eyes. "This doesn't explain the wings though..." Michael said and sighed.

"The thing is, Michael..."Molly said and looked at him, anticipating his reaction. "You're an angel."

"No..." Michael muttered and looked at her. "You can't be serious."

"Which is why you have wings. You're an angel Michael, not just any angel but an Arch..." Molly said. She paused and looked at the words printed on the screen at the foot of the hospital bed. _'Patient's Name: M. Archer.'_ It made sense to Molly. His surname. Archer.

"I don't think so..." Michael said rather thoughtfully. "I don't feel anything. Other than the wings I feel normal. Human."

"Don't you see it Michael?" Molly asked him and looked right into his azure blue eyes. "You're different from me. We're not the same. You're you and I'm just human."

Michael found himself staring at her face and smiled. He took his hand and gently caressed Molly's cheek. "It doesn't change how I feel..."

"What?" Molly was surprised by his sudden tenderness. Michael smiled. "How I feel about you."

"I know its probably too soon to say this. But you crashed into me or I fell down from somewhere and it happened to be where you are. It must mean something Molly. How else to explain this strong connection I feel with you..." Michael spoke, his eyes staring straight into hers. Molly felt the stirrings from deep within her. Something she thought she had long buried.

Molly felt uncomfortable being so close to him that she took a step back and moved away. She didn't want to be the vulnerable girl anymore especially one that had loved an Archangel from afar. Molly had long surmised that it wasn't worth it, To love someone who couldn't love you back. She deserved better. Although how does one find someone better than an Archangel.

"I'm sorry..." Michael spoke and looked at her sensing her unease. "I didn't mean to come on too strong."

"No..." Molly said and gave a half hearted smile. "You're just confused that's all Michael, which is why you want to hold on to something familiar and I was the last person you see before you blacked out. Maybe that's why you feel this way."

"So you're psychoanalyzing me now?" He asked and lifted a sexy dark eyebrow which made Molly almost blushed.

"I'm not sure if humans can do that on angels..." Michael teased.

Molly shook her head and gave him a wide grin. "See that's the superior angel complex that I talked about. Guess getting your memory wiped off didn't change much..."

Michael laughed and pulled her into his arms. Molly was stunned by what he just did. It seemed very amorous of him. Michael had been quite touchy feely and Molly thought it was strange that an Archangel of his stature could be that affectionate. She had assumed that he would be as aloof as Gabriel had been. She just stared up at Michael and he looked right at her. Their gazes met and Molly could feel the thunderous beat of her heart. Michael's lips were so close hovering right above her and she felt like her heart skipped several beats.

"Can you feel it Molly?" Michael asked her, the deep timbre in his voice could melt a thousand hearts.

"This thing we have between us..." He whispered and Molly could only stare at him, it seem like he was hypnotizing her and she just wanted to give in to the inexplicable power Michael seemed to have over her. It would be that easy.

Michael moved his lips and Molly knew he was going to kiss her and she waited for it. Her lips pouted in anticipation. Molly closed her eyes as Michael kissed her. She felt the brush of his lips. It was soft, feather like, like being kissed by the wind or sea breeze. And then she heard the sound of the door opened and a very familiar deep voice that seemed to boom.

* * *

><p>"Brother..."<p>

The voice. It broke everything. Michael pulled away and so did Molly. Both of them stared at the tall man that had just walked into the room. Molly was shocked to see him standing there. He still looked the same, the last time Molly saw him at Bethany's and Xavier's wedding. Still as handsome as a chiseled faced model right from a Hugo Boss billboard. But she noticed that his hair was shorter, sandy, wheat colored locks that curled right above his ear. He was dressed in dark jeans and a knitted V neck sweater. His rain grey eyes stared at her and Molly trembled, partly afraid and the other part just too stunned to react.

"Molly who is he?" Michael asked her softly. They had broken from the embrace and kiss and Michael took her hand. He was surprised when Molly pulled away, her hand leaving his. She just stared at the blonde haired man.

"Gabriel..." She whispered and looked into Gabriel Church's piercing grey eyes, staring right back at her

It was strange though, he didn't looked as aloof and removed like he always did. His grey eyes were stormy, tempestous like he wasn't too happy walking in on Molly embracing Michael. Molly didn't want to read too much into it. She knew Gabriel too well but to any casual observer, Gabriel looked angry, jealous even.


	4. Chapter 4 Gabriel Returns

Chapter Four

"Michael," Gabriel spoke with a smile. "I'm relieved to know that you are well." Gabriel moved to Michael and looked at him.

"I don't know who you are..." Michael spoke and looked at the blonde stranger that had just walked into the room.

"Yes." Gabriel gave a nod. "The doctor told me that you're experiencing a memory loss but I'm sure _Our Father_ has his reasons for this..."

"_Our Father_?" Michael repeated confused and looked at Molly who whispered. "God..."

"Oh." Michael uttered. He still felt lost. He looked at Gabriel curiously. "So we're brothers?" He asked.

Gabriel smiled. "We're very close."

"Which means you're like me too..." Michael spoke and looked closely at Gabriel. "An angel..."

"An Arch actually," Gabriel replied.

Michael sighed and sat down on his bed. "This is just too much for me to take in..."

He heaved another loud shuddering sigh and looked at Molly. She gave a sympathetic smile and Michael felt comforted seeing it. He took her hand and squeezed it tight.

Gabriel saw that and cleared his throat. He didn't know what was actually happening and it puzzled him. And he wasn't sure if he liked seeing the tender looks Michael was giving Molly

"Thank You Molly for being here for him." Gabriel spoke and gave a polite but rather distant smile.

Molly looked at him but she didn't smile back. He sounded too formal. The same stony, aloof Gabriel that she had known._ Same old coldhearted bastard..._ She thought to herself. She then retracted her thoughts, half afraid that Heaven might smite her for thinking so poorly of one of their most exalted warrior angels.

"Glad I could help..." Molly replied.

"Yes." Gabriel breathed, a stony awkward silence between them. "But I can take it from here. Michael will be going home with me."

"No!" Michael cried and stared at Gabriel. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Michael it's alright..." Molly said soothingly. "Gabriel is family. He'll take good care of you. You have nothing to worry about."

"I don't even know him Molly." Michael argued, his eyes narrowed at Gabriel. "How do we know he is who says he is? He could be pretending to be my brother. He could be lying.."

"Gabriel doesn't lie." Molly explained.

Molly then looked at Gabriel. "He's the most honest person I know. Gabriel never lies. He'll tell you the truth even if you don't like it."

Gabriel only kept quiet hearing that. He looked at her and gave a small nod, grateful she had come to his defense. Gabriel then studied her. She looked older than she was at seventeen. She was slimmer and she seemed more graceful. There was this strength and drive in her that Gabriel had never seen before. She wasn't the impetuous child she had once been. A teenager who wanted attention and who was shallow. Molly had grown sophisticated, even the way she dressed, wearing a mock turtle neck blouse and cream tweed skirt, Her cream jacket folded on the chair. She didn't wear as much make up as she did and she looked beautiful as much as Gabriel hated to admit it. Molly Parker had grown into a beautiful, self assured young woman.

* * *

><p>"Can't I just go home with you?" Michael asked Molly and she looked at him. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea. To have a gorgeous, important Archangel living in the small two bedroom cottage. To have someone that beautiful and desirable under the same roof. It would just be too much for her<p>

"I don't think we should impose on Molly Michael," Gabriel spoke out. Molly and Michael turned to look at him. "And I don't think it's right for you to be living under the same roof with her..."

"Why?" Molly shot back, suddenly irritated by his words. "Because I'm human. Is that it?" Molly couldn't help herself. What Gabriel said just seemed to brought back a barrage of painful memories she thought she had long forgotten. She remembered so vividly the night he rejected her.

"You're afraid that I would corrupt him with my flawed humanity..." Molly spoke and stared angrily at Gabriel's eyes. "That he'd soon be full of deceit, lust,envy and greed just like I am."

Gabriel breathed and spoke as calmly as he would as though addressing a child. "You misjudge me Molly. What I meant is, it would not be safe for you. Michael is vulnerable now. He has forgotten who he is, his power, strength and might. If agents of darkness were to find out, they would go after him and your life could be in danger."

"Why would they be after me?" Michael asked Gabriel, stunned by his words. He was already confused by the tension that was so evident between Molly and Gabriel.

"Michael...you brought the Beast down and banished him from the Kingdom. He's been thirsting for revenge for aeons. This is an opportunity for his representatives to destroy you."

"The Beast?" Michael looked at Gabriel.

"Lucifer Michael...you banished him." Gabriel said, hoping maybe he would remember but Michael still looked bewildered.

"I thought angels are indestructible?" Molly asked. She was surprised hearing that. That Michael could be destroyed.

"Not when we're in our human form," Gabriel explained. "We're stronger than mortals but we can still hurt, we can die."

"And if he does..." Molly's words faltered. She looked at Michael, suddenly feeling the strange fear of losing him. She didn't want to lose Michael

"He'll go straight to Heaven, straight home..." Gabriel replied.

"Then I guess it's not so bad..." Molly said with a shrug. She looked at Michael. "Whatever happens you're still safe unlike me...If I die, I could end up in purgatory with all my mortal flaws and sins..." She added snippyly and looked at Gabriel who only ignored her comments.

"I won't let that happen..." Michael spoke and looked intently at her. Molly gave a smile. She thought it was sweet of Michael being protective of her, someone he hardly knew. "It doesn't matter anyway. Beth told me about her time there. Maybe Purgatory isn't all that bad."

"Don't be silly Molly." Gabriel admonished her and she was taken aback by the harshness of his voice. "Purgatory is where the damned souls go. It's not something to joke about."

"You're being too hard on her." Michael frowned at Gabriel. "Chill...It was just a joke."

Molly smiled to herself, guess it wouldn't hurt having the great Archangel Michael at her side. She looked at Michael and gave a surreptitious smile. Gabriel saw that and there was a crease in his eyebrows seeing the secret looks his brother and Molly were sharing. He didn't like where it was going. He didn't like it at all.

"Well I do have a spare guest room if you want..." Molly offered.

Michael only grinned happily back while Gabriel could not hide the frown on his handsome face.


	5. Chapter 5 Wings

Chapter Five.

Michael was discharged later that afternoon and Gabriel offered to drive both of them back to Molly's cottage. Gabriel saw the blue wood panelled cottage that looked homely rather inviting. There were cherry blossom trees in bloom on the front yard. And the smell of flowers permeated the air as he drove in the driveway. He saw the hydrangeas, roses, azaleas, narcissus flowers that grew in the front yard. It was lovely and Gabriel knew that Molly had put in a lot effort in her garden. He watched her sometimes. She'd spend an entire day during the weekends, putting her green thumbs in use, pulling the weeds and fertilizing the flower beds and watering them.

Of course Molly didn't know that but Gabriel had kept his promise to watch over her. It wasn't because it was his job but because Gabriel cared about Molly. Maybe he always had. He didn't understand Molly's passionate outburst and how she claimed to love him so desperately. He had told her he was incapable of love. He just wasn't programmed that way. Molly had accused him of being some robot and Gabriel thought maybe he was.

Love was something Gabriel didn't need anyway. He was created to serve His Holy Father and that was his entire being and devotion. Love would complicate things Gabriel was sure of it. He saw what it did to Bethany. She had chosen to be mortal just to be with Xavier. So whatever earthly feelings Gabriel thought he had felt, he just buried it deep inside. It was a glitch maybe, a common side effect that happen to angels when sent on their missions on Earth. Love between humans was an illogical thing that was unnecesary and it didn't make sense, at least to him.

Gabriel had been silently studying Michael while he drove. It was strange he could sense a change in his brother's being. Michael was different. No longer the reserved wise Archangel he had always been. He seemed more vulnerable, more open, more human. Gabriel saw the way Michael had looked at Molly. It was protective and not in a way angels are supposed to be protective of their human wards. It was a way lovers were protective of their beloved. Could it be possible that Michael had fallen? _No. _Gabriel shook his head. _Not Michael_. He was always the most steadfast one of the seven in the Covenant. He was after all the leader of the Archangels. And if someone like Michael could feel such a human emotion, did that mean all of them could as well?

Michael was different from him, even though both of them were brothers and had served their Holy Father since the dawn of time. Michael had always been the charming one. Where Gabriel was stern and aloof, Michael was charismatic and enigmatic. People had naturally been drawn to him. He could hypnotize and mesmerize anyone but Gabriel also knew the immense power Michael had within him. He had the power to destroy nations in one fell swoop. Gabriel had seen it many times.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home..." Molly announced in rather happy tone when she opened the front door of her cottage. Gabriel smiled quietly hearing that. She sounded happy and he didn't know why but he felt rather uplifted hearing it.<p>

"I like it..." Michael spoke. He had walked in the living room and looked around. "It's cozy..."

"It's small..." Molly spoke smiling at Michael. A ginger shorthaired cat came out of nowhere and Molly was surprised when the cat jumped on Michael.

Michael laughed and held it. "You have a cat..." He smiled at Molly who walked towards him. Molly scratched the cat's fur and petted its head.

"He's a grouchy thing but I think he likes you..." Molly said. "Which is weird because he doesn't warm up to strangers so soon."

"I'm probably just good with animals," Michael said with a slight chuckle. "He can't resist me." Molly rolled her eyes at that but seeing Michael's boyish smile, she had to smile back.

Gabriel watched them seeing the sparks that seemed to fly between his brother and the young woman. Michael stroked the cat as well and his fingers touched Molly's but both of them didn't mind. Gabriel had to look away. He didn't like seeing Michael touching her. Gabriel didn't even know why he felt that way.

Michael then touched the cat's collar and saw its name engraved on the round brass tag. "Gabe?" Michael asked Molly and looked at her.

Gabriel's head shot up when he heard it. _Gabe._ She named her cat Gabe. He then looked at Molly and saw that she was stumbling to say something. Her cheeks colored. It almost made him smiled.

"It was after a cousin of mine," Molly explained weakly. "He was always rather irritating and had ginger hair..."

She looked at Gabriel and she could tell he was trying his best not to laugh. "Both of you must be hungry..." Molly spoke hoping to change the subject. "I can cook us some lunch," She offered. "Vegetarian lasagna?"

* * *

><p>Molly walked hurriedly into the small kitchen. She went to the fridge to take out the lasagna that she had prepared for dinner last night but couldn't have it since she had crashed into Michael and had taken a detour to Mercy Grace Hospital instead of heading home to Peachtree City, a community in the suburbs of Atlanta. Molly turned around surprised to see Gabriel standing there in her small kitchen. He was so tall, it seemed like he could occupy the entire space. She almost dropped the glass tray but Gabriel caught it just in time.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Molly asked him.

"Thought I could help you out..." Gabriel said and gave a smile. Molly didn't smile back and just looked at him warily. She wondered what brought about Gabriel's sudden helpfulness.

"Cooking is one of my guilty pleasures if you remember," Gabriel spoke. Molly only pursed her lips slightly. She watched as Gabriel placed the lasagna in the oven and turned the knob.

"I didn't think angels are allowed to feel any pleasure," Molly said, her voice had a hint of sarcasm.

"So long as it's not sinful," Gabriel told her. She gave a nod. "Of course..." She said and looked at him. Gabriel went to the sink and washed his hands,

Gabriel walked to her fridge and Molly wondered what he was doing. She gave a small frown. Typical of Gabriel Church, walking in and taking control like he owned the place. Gabriel took a few heads of lettuce and other salad vegetables and Molly sat by the counter just watching as Gabriel started chopped the vegetables. He was preparing a salad and Molly poured herself a glass of apple juice.

"Where's Michael?" Molly asked Gabriel. She wondered where the other Archangel went.

"I think he's resting. He's been through a lot." Gabriel spoke. He looked at Molly who gave a nod. "I know Gabriel."

"It's not easy trying to remember who you are if your mind is a huge blank." Molly spoke.

"Michael is vulnerable right now and I don't know why but he seems comfortable with you,"Gabriel said and Molly heard the serious almost commanding tone in his voice which immediately made Molly annoyed.

"And you don't like it of course because I'm human and I'm just not good enough to be caring for Michael or any of your kind." Molly said sharply and glared at Gabriel.

"I wish you would stop behaving like a child Molly."Gabriel spoke calmly and looked at her.

"Oh..." Molly uttered in disbelief, she could feel her blood pressure rising. "I'm a child now?"

"You're acting like one..." Gabriel chided her. Molly kept quiet and looked away. Gabriel sighed and looked at her seeing the stubborn tilt of her chin.

Even in her stubborness she looked beautiful. Gabriel thought, Molly looked like an angry Celtic goddess with her dewy creamy skin, her long red hair that flowed in waves and her pouty lips like rosebuds begging to be kissed. Gabriel blinked his eyes. He remembered seeing Michael embracing her in the hospital and Michael's lips that were on hers. A feeling that seemed to flash like bolt through him, warm and fiery from his stomach to his throat. This possessiveness Gabriel never knew he had in him. This feeling of anger seeing someone intimately touching something that belonged to him. Gabriel said a silent prayer and steadied himself before speaking.

"Michael will feel like he needs you like no other, he will form an attachment to you Molly. And it's unnatural because Michael is an angel, not only that he is the highest ranking Arch and he is not programmed to form attachments."

"You make it sound like he's like you." Molly spoke and stared at him. "Maybe he's different. Maybe he can feel. Maybe he's not a heartless robot."

She sounded so passionate that Molly realized she shouldn't let herself be so emotional. But she couldn't help herself. Gabriel always had that effect on her.

"I don't want you to get hurt Molly..." Gabrile said softly and looked into her eyes. His gaze was too intense that she had to look away. "When Michael regains his memory, he'll be the same Michael he had always been."

"I don't think it's possible Gabriel." Molly finally said. Her voice sounded a little despondent.

"I had my heart broken by an angel once. Shame on me if I let it happen again," She spoke and gave Gabriel an ironic smile before getting down from the bar stool and headed to the living room to look for Michael.

* * *

><p>"Michael..." She called him. He wasn't in the living room. She went into the bathroom and he wasn't in there. He wasn't in the guest room either. Molly then went to her bedroom and there he was standing by the window, shirtless, his wings spread out that the archs could almost touch the ceiling.<p>

"Hey," Molly greeted him.

Michael turned and gave one of his devastating smiled that could have made the young teen in her swoon but Molly had learned to put the walls up especially when it comes to matters of the heart. She wasn't going to let one handsome smile win her over and she didn;t care how gorgeous he was. Michael wasn't human, and he couldn't feel just like Gabriel said, he wasn't programmed that way.

"I like your room," Michael said as he looked around seeing the cream walls and the low canopied bed. Molly watched seeing as Michael let himself fall on the bed. He just rested there and Molly walked to him.

"This is really comfortable..." Michael said as he closed his eyes.

"You're not sleeping here..." Molly said in a serious tone as she crossed her arms and looked at him.

It was strange seeing a beautiful Archangel on her bed, lying there with his wings spread out and without his shirt on. Michael was trim and muscular and his six pack showed along with that chiseled carved abdomen that ran down to below his waistline. Molly shook her head. She remembered being seventeen and fantasizing about Gabriel Church. When she had learned the truth of who Gabriel was, Molly had often wondered how Gabriel would look like on her bed with his wings spread out.

"Why?" Michael asked her, his playful blue eyes narrowed flirtatiously.

"Because you have your own room..." Molly spoke and frowned at Michael. He looked up at her and laughed. Molly was surprised when Michael took her hand and pulled her down on the bed with him and Molly gave a gasp.

"I don't think this is a good idea..." Molly breathed when she looked at Michael. His face was so close to hers. Michael's fingers caressed the wispy stray strands of her red hair and tucked it behind her ear. She felt like they were just too intimate.

"I don't think we're doing anything wrong..." Michael whispered. Molly only sighed and closed her eyes. She started to touch the feathers on his wings. Molly opened her eyes and realized that Michael had been staring at her the entire time.

"You're staring..." Molly said and frowned.

"Can't help it..." He smiled at her. "You're beautiful."

"It's creepy," Molly said, rolling her eyes. Michael laughed softly and embraced her close, his wings enveloping them both like a feathered blanket.

"Maybe the cop had a point...you were probably stalking me, right before I crash into you..." Molly said in a mock serious tone and looked at him.

"Maybe..." Michael said and gave a playful nod. "I was probably flying above and got distracted which is why I fell and you hit me with your car..."

Molly's eyes widened hearing it. Michael chuckled and shook his head. "I think that's an even better story to tell our grandkids in the future..."

Molly gave a cringe and frowned at him more. "You're too cocky for an angel..."

"Yeah guess I am..." Michael smiled and nodded. Michael leaned and planted a firm kiss on her forehead which made Molly pulled away from his embrace. Michael sensed her hesitancy but didn't say a word.

* * *

><p>Molly touched the feathers on his wings that she had been lying on. It felt soft, fluffy and the gold tips at then end left a bit of gold dust on her finger tips. She looked at Michael seeing the soft tenderness in his blue eyes. "How does it feel like? Having wings?"<p>

"Strange..." Michael said and stifled a yawn.

"Are they heavy?" Molly asked. She had always been curious of an angel's wings. They always looked so expansive and large. They probably weigh a ton.

"No..." Michael shook his head. "They're quite light really...Surprisingly."

"But they're so big..." Molly spoke in wonder staring at his wings.

"Which is why I need to stretch them or it gets uncomfortable..." Michael sighed. He was staring up at the ceiling and Molly wondered what he was thinking.

"I still can't remember much..." Michael said and looked at her. "I can't remember anything at all."

Molly was lying right beside him. Michael didn't know why but having her around comforted him. He felt safe with her.

"What if I can never remember?" He asked Molly.

"Don't think like that..." Molly said and held his hand, squeezing. "We'll figure this out. There are so many things written about you. Thousands of pages of history. You're the Great Archangel, St Michael..."

"I don't feel so great." Michael spoke rather absently, his mind so far away. "I feel simple...human...normal."

"Is that a bad thing?" Molly asked him. She just had to know. If like Gabriel, Michael thought of humanity as a flaw. Some kind of a defect.

"How could it be?" Michael said and gave her a tender smile. "I have you..."


	6. Chapter 6 Covenant of Seven

Chapter Six

Molly woke up early the next morning. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was only half past five. She yawned and stretched herself on her bed. A wide smile formed on Molly's face as she thought of the dinner she had yesterday. Just Molly and two Archangels. Michael was quite cheerful and flirty while Gabriel had been his silent stony self, observing everything around him. He looked so serious, Molly wondered why she was ever attracted to such a stoic creature anyway. Had she really fallen in love with Gabriel Church five years ago or was it just some angsty teen crush one would have on an older, mysterious looking man?

She rolled on the bed and smiled seeing Gabe resting there, his legs spread out, sitting like a Sphinx. Molly smiled and scratched her ginger cat's head. Gabe let out a yawn and Molly realized that there was a feather floating in the air. It landed gently on her duvet and she picked it up. It was white and unlike Michael's golden tip feathers, it had a silver tip. She wondered what it doing in her room. Molly got out of bed and went into the adjoining bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, rinsing her mouth with Listerine. She found herself yawning again and stretched her arms. She was dressed in a short pink camisole and pink checkered feminine boxer shorts, several inches above her knees.

Molly walked into the kitchen not noticing that there were six figures communing in the living room. She put the grinds in the coffee maker and pressed the button. She wondered if Michael had already woke up. Molly blushed thinking of how affectionate and amorous Michael was. He cuddled with her yesterday afternoon in her soft bed. The way his liquid blue eyes looked at her, his tender, gentle touch and caresses. He was moving too fast and too soon for her and as much as she was flattered by it, Molly knew she had to pull the brakes. Put an immediate stop to all the flirting and touching, the hugging and kissing, the longing gazes and tender looks Michael would give her, as if he was already deeply in love.

_Not possible_, Molly told herself and shook her head. _The Archangel Michael in love with her?_ He was probably just being his flirty, charming self. He had lost his memory and he only held onto her because he felt comfortable with her. She was familiar somehow. Once Michael regained his memory, Molly was sure he would look at her differently. She would just be a simple human woman to him. A nobody. A mortal who is flawed, unworthy of his affection and attention.

Molly sighed wisfully. She knew not to hope for much. Her experience in Venus Cove five years ago taught her that. That sometimes she could read things dead wrong. That just because someone was nice and showed concern to her, it didn't mean that he liked her or loved her or thought her as special. The coffee was ready and Molly poured it into two mugs. She added milk and sugar and decided that maybe Michael would like some caffeine jolt early in the morning. Molly held a mug of steaming coffee in each hand and crossed into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Molly..."<p>

She was shocked to hear Gabriel's voice ringing across the room and she looked up, even more stunned to see Gabriel standing there and there were five other men with him. They were all tall and had faces that were too handsome to be mortal.

"What the..." Molly swore. She dropped the mugs of coffee but Gabriel managed to be in front of her in a split second and saved the mugs before the drop and smash on the hardwood floors.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked her. Molly only looked up seeing his flinty grey eyes. He looked concerned and Molly was touched by it but she would never admit it to anyone. Least of all to Gabriel Church himself.

"What..." Molly stammered as she stared at Gabriel. "What are you doing here?" She cried. She felt as if her privacy had been invaded.

"I spent the night on the sofa," Gabriel explained calmly in that stoccato voice of his.

"You slept here and you didn't tell me..." Molly felt herself flushed red in anger.

She was annoyed. She had thought that Gabriel had left when she went to bed. That he'd let himself out and flew to wherever he had came from. But instead, he had spent the night in her home. Gabriel Church had slept on her living room couch and she didn't even know about it.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright. That you're safe..." Gabriel said. He then cleared his throat. "I mean both you and Michael." He corrected himself

"I didn't jump him if that's what you're concerned about. His virtue is safe," Molly scowled.

Gabriel frowned back. It was obvious he wasn't concerned about that but then a thought did cross his mind seeing how lovingly Michael seemed to look at her. The flirtatious gestures that Gabriel had witnessed during dinner the night before. Michael wanted her. The human woman that had entraced him so. Gabriel had sensed that and he hated it. He hated that Michael, once invulnerable and invincible had such base human thoughts. Of desire and passion. Lust even. Molly was a temptation, a distraction. Even Gabriel saw that. He stared at her, his eyes rove down her long legs bare and not covered. Gabriel immediately looked away.

* * *

><p>"This is the human Brother?" One of the five men spoke.<p>

Molly frowned and glared at the man. He was tall with hair the color of walnuts, his peaches and cream skin glowed. He had high cheek bones and almond shaped brown eyes. His features were Asiatic and flawlessly beautiful. He looked like a Japanese or Korean rockstar.

"I have a name." Molly growled at the handsome man, dressed in black pants and a black trenchcoat. "It's Molly by the way..." She then stared at all five of them, dressing identically. All in black trenchcoats.

"And who the hell are you guys?" Molly asked boldly and crossed her arms.

"Molly..."Gabriel called her name and gave a chastising look but Molly didn't care. They were five strange men in her house, six if you count Gabriel and she never agreed to welcome them in.

"I'm Uriel," The Asian one spoke. He gave Molly a dazzling smile and introduced his other companions. "This is Saraqiel..." The ebony skinned Archangel raised his hand and his golden eyes shimmered. He gave Molly a polite smile and Molly smiled back.

"Raphael..." The redheaded Archangel with emerald eyes gave her a solemn smile. "Azrael..." The Latin looking Archangel with golden caramel skin gave a nod, his sharp hazel eyes studied Molly.

"And Baraqiel," Uriel continued and looked at the last angel. He looked younger that all of them like a human in his teens would. His head a crown of brown curls and his eyes were big and blue.

Baraqiel stared at Molly as if studying her and Molly felt a little uneasy. "You know who we are?" Baraqiel asked her and Molly just gave a nod.

"The Covenant aren't you? The Seven Archangels..." Molly replied. She remembered that much from her Theology courses. A major she had taken just so she could understand Gabriel more. What good did it do anyway?

"Six now..." Azrael spoke easily. "Our leader has been made human."

"Michael is still an angel," Molly spoke and stared at Azrael. She was perturbed by what he said.

Azrael looked at her, his hazel eyes bored into hers. "You're just a human, you wouldn't know anything."

Molly frowned hearing the dismissive tone in Azrael's voice. She realized that she dislike Azrael even more that she already had. The Archangel of Death had a prickly nature. _No wonder..._

"Last time I checked this is my house and I don't like you..." Molly said pointedly. "So you can leave." _Urgh...Who wants to have Death hovering about in thier house?_

"Azrael..." Gabriel addressed his brother. "Molly had save our brother's life. We owe her a debt of gratitude. It would help to be more gracious and polite to her."

Azrael only kept quiet and gave a small nod. Molly had calmed down and decided that it was just too much excitement for her so early in the morning. She sat down on the large armchair and crossed her legs.

"What about Michael?" Saraqiel asked his brothers.

"He'll be fine," Gabriel spoke. "I'll be here. I'll look out for him."

Molly looked at Gabriel. She wondered if he'll be spending all his free time in her cottage. It would just be too awkward for her. She had left Venus Cove to get away from him and here Gabriel was, right back in her life when she had least expected.

"He'll need to get his memory back soon or he'll be useless..." Azrael commented.

"He is not useless..." Molly spoke out annoyed that Azrael had dismissed Michael so easily. Azrael only frowned at her but exercised his restraint.

"If Michael doesn't remember who he is, he's unable to use the powers bestowed upon him by Our Holy Father and Lord," Uriel spoke in a calm, almost zenlike voice.

"Only Michael knows how to unlock them that's why he has to remember." Uriel continued and looked at Molly.

"Couldn't you just pray to God and asked him for help?" Molly asked as she looked at the Archangels assembled in her living room. _Boy Oh Boy..._She thought to herself when she realized how incredulous it all was. The Covenant of Seven right under her roof. She must be going mad.

"We have done so..." Baraqiel spoke. "But Our Father wants us to figure this out on our own. It is a test for all of us."

"This is just silly..." Molly sighed. "He has the power to fix this and He won't."

"Molly..." Gabriel shook his head, his grey eyes pierced through hers. It was a sign of caution again but as usual Molly ignored him.

"This is what I don't get..." Molly spoke, frustrated. "He has the power to fix everything. To make everything better. All this suffering and misery in the world but He won't. Why is that? What is the point of being all powerful and omnipotent and not doing a thing about it?"

"You doubt the power of Our Lord?" Saraqiel questioned her harshly. His golden eyes bored straight into hers. Molly wondered if he could shoot lasers right at her.

"I don't doubt that. I only wonder if He truly cares..." Molly said.

Saraqiel shook his head and sighed. "This is why you are human. Your level of understanding is too simple to grasp the power of the Divine. Our Father's wisdom is spread so widely throughout the universe. Your mortal mind can never comprehend it."

Molly rolled her eyes hearing it._ Archangels and their superiority complex._

* * *

><p>"Molly..." She heard Michael calling her and Molly stood up.<p>

She turned and Michael came walking out of the bedroom, dressed in his pajamas bottom. His raven hair was dishevelled but he looked good as he walked towards her. That handsome smile on his beautiful angelic face. His wings had spread out behind his back. Michael then looked around, seeing Gabriel and five strange men dressed in black trenchcoats in the living room.

"Whoah..." Michael gasped. He looked quite confused, seeing the strangers there and just stared at Molly, expecting some explanation from her. Molly only shrugged.

"He shows his wings to the mortal." Uriel exclaimed and looked at Gabriel. Molly looked at the five Archangels and all five of them looked rather displeased and confused.

"It is forbidden." Azrael growled and his eyes narrowed angrily. "He has broken the code."

"He does not remember who he is Brother..." Saraqiel sighed. "Our Father will overlook this trangression."

"Michael..." Gabriel greeted him with a smile. "Our Brothers are here to see you..."

"So I have more brothers?" Michael asked and raised his eyebrow with curiosity as he looked at the five men.

"Yes..." Gabriel nodded. "Seven of us in the Covenant that you lead. And thousands more in the Kingdom. Sisters too."

"Big family..." Michael commented and gave an awkward nod.

He sat down on the armchair and his hand instantly touched Molly's arm. She was standing right beside him. Michael absently stroked her arm and Molly was trying her best not to giggle because his light feather strokes were ticklish on her skin. Gabriel saw that and frowned. Michael was touching her again. It was unbecoming for an Archangel to display such behavior especially in front of the others. Gabriel looked at his five other brothers and they too didn't like what they had witnessed.

Gabriel stared at his brothers and they started to communicate through their thoughts.

_'What is this?'_ Azrael demanded. '_Has he lain with the mortal?'_

_'Of course not.'_ Gabriel spoke. _'I will be here to make sure it won't happen. I will watch over them.'_

_'It is a mistake Brother to leave him here.'_ Raphael said and the rest seemed to nod in agreement. '_She is a distraction. A temptress.'_

_'Another Eve.'_ Azrael said with a dismissive snort. Azrael looked at his Brothers. '_She will cause him to sin and he will fall like the others'_

_'Nonsense!' _Baraqiel shook his head and glanced at Azrael. '_The Great Michael will not fall. He is not like Morning Star.'_

_'She is not Eve_.' Gabriel spoke up in Molly's defense. '_She does not initiate this. It is all Michael.'_ Gabriel sighed. '_He is drawn to her. I do not know why. It is a deeper feeling than lust. I think he cares for her.'_

_'It seems like he is not the only one...' _Uriel spoke and his eyes narrowed at Gabriel, a small smile directed to him.

* * *

><p>"You do know that I can hear all of you right?" Michael suddenly spoke out loud, interrupting the discussion the Covenant were having.<p>

All six looked at him in utter shock. He could hear them. He knew what they were talking. Gabriel didn't expect that. Strange that Michael could still access some of his Archangel powers, even though by accident.

"You mean they were talking?" Molly asked, surprised by what Michael had just said. It had been rather quiet with no one saying anything.

Michael looked at her and smiled. "They were afraid that you're going to tempt me into sin and that would cause me to fall..."

"No!" Molly gave a mock gasp and scowled. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "If you must know he's the one harassing me." Molly said, pointing at Michael and gave him a frown. He only smiled cheekily back at her.

"So please do me a favor and put your horny angel brother on a leash. Thousands of years being chaste has made him quite randy." Molly spoke and gave an insincere wide smile.

"I have to get ready for work now. Unlike you lot, I have an actual, real job to go to." She announced and headed to her bedroom. Molly didn't seem to let the Covenant faze her anymore.

The five Archangels looked at each other. Uriel then smiled at Gabriel. "We have to go now Brother." Gabriel gave a nod and a bright light appeared, almost blinding everything. It enveloped the entire living room and the Archangels were gone, leaving Gabriel and Michael behind.

"I don't know about you..." Michael said with a smile as he leaned against the sofa, his wings comfortably spread out right behind him. "But if Molly's the reason for me to Fall. I think it's worth it..."

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. He then looked intently at his brother "You're not yourself Michael. The Old you would never think like that."


	7. Chapter 7 De Filvier

Chapter Seven.

Molly didn't know what to expect when she reported for work about two hours later after the meeting with the Convenant. Gabriel insisted on driving her to work and Michael wanted to tag along too. Molly opted to sit at the back while Michael sat in front with Gabriel. He was always looking out the window observing all things human with childlike delight and wonder.

"Look Molly. A sex shop," Michael had grinned. "Bet they don't exist in Heaven huh?" He asked Gabriel who only ignored him and drove on.

Molly smiled to herself. She didn't really know what to make of the feelings she was developing for Michael. It wasn't easy to resist his charms and she was only mortal. Only human, flawed and fallible. She sighed softly to herself. Michael turned his head to look at her and smiled that handsome grin of his. He even winked at her. She smiled back and looked out the window. Molly looked at the driver's mirror and saw Gabriel looking at her through it. His rain grey eyes seemed silver and Molly had wondered why his gaze seemed rather intense.

She decided to let it go, Gabriel was probably observing her with his solemn judging eyes. It was obvious he was keeping an eye on things, afraid that Molly would give in to Michael and make him fall. Molly was annoyed at that. That the Covenant thought of her as some temptress._ Me seducing the Archangel Michael? What am I? The whore of Babylon?_ She gritted angrily to herself. She would prove them wrong. Molly was sure of it. She would learn to be cold and unfeeling, be like Gabriel.

Gabriel drove into the parking lot of Forrester Corporation and Molly was about to open the door when she was surprised that Gabriel had rushed to her and opened the door. Molly just stared at him and Gabriel stared stonily back.

"Thanks..." Molly said awkwardly.

"You're welcome," Gabriel replied and Molly only sighed. She took a few steps and felt someone taking her hand and the next thing she knew, someone had pulled her into his arms. Molly looked up and saw dewy blue eyes staring at her. _Michael..._ He was the one who embraced her. Of course it would be him. Gabriel was never affectionate.

Michael grinned at her and Molly saw that his finger were running through her red auburn tresses. "Did I tell you that I love your hair?" Michael asked her softly. His voice tender and flirty, his face so close to hers, Molly could feel his breath on her skin.

"No.." Molly looked up at him. She frowned and immediately tucked the strands of her hair back behind her eyes. "And you shouldn't touch them anyway."

"Why is that?" Michael asked again. He sounded flirty and playful, his sapphire pools staring at hers.

"Because only my boyfriend touches my hair..." Molly said with a groan, remembering some old forgotten line from Gossip Girl that was her favorite show as a teen. Molly tried to pull away from his embrace but Michael wouldn't let her.

Michael laughed and it sounded warm and deep to Molly like a satisfying cup of coffee in the morning would. She liked his laughter. Molly winced silently the thing was, she liked everything about Michael. He was perfect in every way but she just couldn't let herself fall again.

"I think we're way passed the boyfriend girlfriend stage Molly," Michael said with a light chuckle.

"We never even went on a date." Molly argued. She stared at Michael, annoyed by his presumptous, cocky attitude.

"So you want to?" Michael asked her, prodding further. "Go on a date you mean?"

"No." Molly said and looked away. "I didn't say that. I don't date angels anyway..." Molly could feel her cheeks beginning to redden and she knew she had to leave soon.

"I gotta go," Molly said hurriedly and walked away.

"Molly!" She turned around seeing Michael standing there. Molly wondered what else he wanted. "We belong together you know!" He shouted. Molly only shook her head and hurried to her building.

"We do!" Michael continued. He looked so ecstatic and so sure of himself. His thick black hair swept by the breeze, his blue eyes shimmered by the sunlight. He looked beautiful like an angel should.

"You're crazy!" Molly shouted back as she crossed the parking lot. He really was. Molly thought. Michael was just insane. He hit his head, lost his memories and woke up a lunatic. A drop dead gorgeous lunatic but a lunatic just the same.

"Crazy about you!" Michael laughed. Molly only frowned and looked around, relieved that there weren't any people. She wasn't sure she liked having an Archangel professing his devotion to her so openly at her workplace. It could be humiliating.

* * *

><p>Gabriel just stood there observing everything in his usual removed way. But the truth was he wasn't that removed. He didn't like it all. Michael pulling Molly in his arms and touching Molly's hair. The almost kiss that Michael wanted to give Molly. Gabriel watched as Molly resisted him but of course Michael was charming and it was obvious that Molly was struggling with her emotions. Gabriel saw the look in her light blue eyes. She was falling for him, falling for Michael. <em>And who could blame her?<em> It was Michael. People had dedicated many monuments to him. Shrines, churches, cathedrals named after him. His statues graced many cathedrals, churches and squares worldwide. There was even a prayer. A prayer to St Michael.

Gabriel wondered if Molly still had any residual feelings for him. He doubted so. She did tell him she hated him and Gabriel was fine with it. Anything to make her stop obssessing over him. Molly had been quite hostile to him since he saw her in the hospital. It was obvious that she didn't like having him around. She didn't smile as much or even speak to him in a polite tone but Gabriel didn't mind. But seeing the way she was with Michael, Gabriel was having second thoughts. He had missed the way she would look at him, with such wonder and awe. Gabriel had smiled remembering how Molly would apply globs of lip gloss everytime she'd come to visit in their house on Byron Street. The teenager Molly wanted to look pretty for him but the adult Molly didn't even like that he was in her house.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gabriel asked Michael, his tone had gotten rather serious as his eyes pierced Michael's.

Michael was behaving like an adolescent boy. Shouting across the parking lot professing his feelings for Molly. It wasn't how Archangels were supposed to behave, especially one as old and high ranking as Michael.

"Courting her if you must know..." Michael replied with an easy smile.

"This will only end in disaster," Gabriel sighed. Michael shrugged and walked into the car. Gabriel followed and got into the driver's seat. Michael started whistling a tune.

"Molly could get hurt." Gabriel spoke as he drove out of the parking lot.

"You know I won't let that happen." Michael said, his tone had gotten serious. He turned to look at Gabriel. "I love her Gabriel."

"Love?" Gabriel scoffed lightly, hearing it. "What do you know of love Michael? You only just met her. This is not the same love we have for Our Father. Human love is complicated especially between a man and a woman. It is messy and often times it will only bring pain..."

"Thanks for being so supportive," Michael added rather sarcastically. Gabriel ignored him and continued.

"When you gain your memories Michael you will know who you are. Your life doesn't have a place for Molly. It just can't. You'll make all these promises that you can't keep. It'll only break her heart. You will break her heart." Gabriel spoke.

He suddenly thought of Molly and how he didn't want to see her cry or hurt. She deserved better. Molly deserved someone who could be there for her always. Somone who would love as much and maybe more. Someone who could make her happy.

"You won't understand what I'm feeling Gabriel..." Michael said a dreamy voice. "This rush I have just having her near me. Seeing her smile. I want to feel her close to me always. I want to touch her hair, her skin, her lips. It's indescribable. I'd give up anything to be with Molly..."

"Anything?" Gabriel asked his eyes narrowed. Michael gave a nod.

"I am now a hundred percent certain that something is wrong with you Brother." Gabriel said and gave a loud sigh. "I pray that Our Father will give you His guidance and infinite wisdom to overcome this."

"Or He could just give me Molly..." Michael said with a smile.

Gabriel frowned and drove on. Michael was like a lovesick puppy. Gabriel knew he had to do something. Talk to someone. Someone who could help him understand. Gabriel breathed and stared at the road ahead. It was a testy time but Gabriel had faith. The Lord does work in mysterious ways. There must be a reason for this.

* * *

><p>Molly was nervous when she was called into the large conference room. The new boss wanted to meet her face to face and Molly was sure that she was getting the can. She called in sick yesterday and maybe the new management didn't buy it. She tried to calm herself down but she still felt jittery. Molly knocked on the door and calm voice, filled with authority was heard.<p>

"Come in."

Molly breathed and opened the door. She closed it behind her and realized that whoever was in the room had the back of the leather swivel chair facing her. She couldn't see the person's face.

"Miss Parker I presume?" The voice asked her. It sounded cold, careless even. As if, whoever who was speaking felt like it was beneath him to address her.

"Yes..." Molly replied.

"You called in sick yesterday Miss Parker..."

"Yes. I apologize for that." Molly spoke hurriedly.

"I was actually looking forward to meet you Miss Parker, seeing that you will be my PA." The voice spoke. Molly's head raised. Luc De Filvier. That was his voice.

"I am really sorry Mr De Filvier..." Mary apologized again.

"Come now..." He spoke with an air of superiority. Molly watched seeing the high back leather chair turned around and a tall man rose from it.

She watched seeing Luc De Filvier for the first time. He was tall and lean with black hair that was cropped close to his face. She saw the grey near his temple. He looked distinguished not old. Sexy even, like how George Clooney or Richard Gere was to many young women. He had a finely chiseled face, high cheekbones, hooded eyes. He was definitely handsome.

"No need to be so formal. Call me Luc..." De Filvier spoke as he walked right up to Molly.

She just stared at him. There was just something about him. Something imposing and powerful. His eyes were green with hints of gold and yellow in the middle and he was rather pale, like he hadn't seen the sun in a long while.

De Filvier took Molly's hand and she was surprised when he brought it up and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Enchante Molly..." He spoke charmingly and smiled at her.

"You don't mind if I call you Molly right?" De Filvier asked her.

"Uh..." Molly uttered and shook her head. "No of course not Mr De Fil..."

"Luc..." De Filvier interrupted, pressing his finger on her lips. "Call me Luc Molly."

"Luc." Molly whispered his name again and De Filvier gave a seductive smile. "I'm so glad that I finally meet you Molly. I think we will work wonderfully together."


	8. Chapter 8 Arms of an Angel

Chapter Eight

Molly would learn later that Luc De Filvier was a rather demanding boss. He had a system for things and Molly needed to memorize them fast. He gave Molly three cell phones and a beeper just in case. Molly was to make sure he had his soy latte with a touch of Kahlua in the morning and the soy milk had to be organic. De Filvier hated light colors especially pink and no one was to wear pastels and white in his presence or they would be fired immediately. De Filvier was also rather paranoid that his emails and memos would be intercepted by corporate spies and he insist to write them in Latin and have it in encrypted and since Molly did major in Theology, Latin was her strong suit. Molly thought he was just taking it a bit too far.

De Filvier seemed to like the number six a lot too. His extension number was six sixes, 666666. He insisted on having six courses for lunch and he would reach the office at six o'clock sharp every morning and leave at six right on the dot every evening. He expected Molly to follow the same timing as he did which made Molly blanched at the thought of arriving so early in the morning but De Filvier did double her salary. And so she didn't breathe a word of protest. Bills needed to be paid, her monthly mortgage too and she had a cat to feed. Well a cat and an Archangel, two if you count Gabriel but Molly was sure Gabriel didn't need her to feed him.

Molly was exhausted when she finally reached home that day. De Filvier told her that she could have full use of the town car and also set up an expense account for her which Molly said was unnecessary but De Filvier insisted.

"You will need the money when I need to have errands run..." De Filvier spoke while he was cutting into his Filet Mignon for lunch. He had his own personal chef prepared his meals for him.

"But I don't need this much," Molly had argued.

"You do..." De Filvier said, eyes piercing straight into Molly and she knew better than to say anything.

"I will need you to book flights, hotel rooms, conferences..." De Filvier spoke. "As you know I travel a lot and you may have to follow me as well. Like this conference in Rome later this month."

"I have to go with you?" Molly didn't expect that she had to travel. It surprised her.

"Why yes...You are a PA are you not?" De Filvier asked her, his eyes looked at her, stunned as if she did not seem to understand a word he was speaking.

"Yes I know but Mr Hayes..." Molly tried to explain. De Filvier rolled his eyes in disdain and Molly saw that. She could tell he was irritated. Irritated that she would bring her old boss up.

"I am not Mr Hayes..." De Filvier sighed, exasperated.

"Of course." Molly nodded. De Filvier was her boss after all and she did not want to lose her job.

* * *

><p>"You're back..." Gabriel spoke when he saw Molly lying slumped on her sofa. He heard the sound of the car that dropped her off and the front door had opened.<p>

Gabriel didn't know why but seeing her again after she had been away, it comforted him somewhat. That Molly was back, back home where he was. Gabriel had spent the whole day with Michael. They went grocery shopping and even to a church where Gabriel had to speak to a priest. He had been busy but strangely he had thoughts of her, of Molly that was a constant thing in his mind. Gabriel wondered what she was doing, what she had for lunch, what had crossed her mind. And more importantly if she was safe.

Molly looked at Gabriel and gave a tired sigh. How was it possible that he could look so good while she felt like she had gone through a meat grinder? It had been a long day in the office and Molly knew she needed to start wearing flats and not heels anymore. Gabriel smiled gently at her but she didn't return it. Molly just couldn't.

Everytime she looked at his face, all she could think of was that fateful night when she had tried to kiss him only to have it rebuked, her love for him rejected and Gabriel going on a tirade on why she just wasn't good enough for him. It wounded her and it wasn't just her pride. He broke her heart into a million teeny pieces and a human heart was a fragile thing, especially that belonging to a young seventeen year old girl.

"How was work?" Gabriel asked her politely.

"It was okay..." Molly answered.

She sounded cold and distant. And she was lying to him. Molly wasn't okay. She was exhausted and her mind was filled with many thoughts. Gabriel could sense it. He always had a keen sixth sense of humans. Gabriel sighed hearing that. He just looked at her, wishing she would open up and tell him what was bothering her. He wondered if he could fix things between them.

"I wish we could be friends Molly like we were before..." He spoke.

Molly only stared at him. "But we were never friends Gabriel. Bethany was my bestfriend, she still is. You were just the music teacher and her older brother."

Molly looked at him angrily. "You don't care for me Gabriel. You never have. So stop pretending like you do out of courtesy. I don't need it."

"You are mistaken Molly as always. I do care for you..." Gabriel told her his grey eyes never left hers. "I always have."

"Well..." Molly huffed. "You're wasting your time then because I don't care about you. Not anymore."

Gabriel kept quiet, strange he could feel it. This unexplained feeling that wrenched inside him. He had to swallow down a small gulp. She did not care. Molly did not care for him. _Why would it matter anyway?_ That she did not care for him. He didn't want to be feeling that way, he did not like it.

Gabriel stared at her and breathed before speaking, "I've made dinner if you want to eat."

"It's fine. I'm not hungry." Molly said as she stood up. "Right now. I just want to take a nice long soak in the bathtub and sleep..."

Gabriel had decided that he needed to leave the cottage, maybe not being in the same house with Molly could help clear the confusion in his mind. This whirlwind of feelings that had been inside him since he had seen Molly in the hospital room in his brother's embrace. Gabriel had never struggled so much to understand something, like he was trying to understand the feelings he had for Molly. He wasn't even sure what it was, except that it was gnawing at him and everytime she was cold towards him, or when he saw the way Michael interacted with Molly, Gabriel felt an ache.

* * *

><p>Molly headed into her bedroom and took her towel. She filled the tub and added lavender scented bath beads. She smiled to herself as she sank into the bath, luxuriating in the feel of having soap suds and bubbles all over. She closed her eyes and pressed the button on her phone, letting it play music. Sarah Mclachlan's <em>Angel<em> was playing and Molly sighed. _How fitting_, she thought. But the music was soothing and she always liked listening to the song.

_Spend all your time waiting  
>For that second chance,<br>For a break that would make it okay..._

"Hey..."

She smiled hearing that warm deep voice._ Michael... _Molly fluttered her eyes open and stared at him. He was there leaning against the door way, looking as handsome as ever.

_There's always some reason  
>To feel not good enough,<br>And it's hard, at the end of the day..._

He wore a simple white tank top over loose white cotton pajamas pants. He gave a sexy smile and Molly saw the playful glint in his blue eyes that looked at her tenderly as well. He was looking quite intently at her while she lied in the tub, the fluffy lavender scented bubble bath covered her well so Molly wasn't too worried but she didn't really mind if Michael saw her naked. _Maybe she really was shameless_, she thought to herself.

"Any room for one more?" Michael asked her, with that sexy tilt of his head, his short black hair falling on his forehead.

"No..." Molly uttered, her lips pouted into an O and that only made Michael stared at her lips more. She then looked at him and smiled.

"How was your day?" Molly asked.

Michael shrugged. "Gabriel brought me to a church to see some bishop. He's a bible scholar. The man got such a shock when Gabriel introduced me. He fell to his knees..."

Molly only observed him. Michael walked in the bathroom and just sat down right next to the tub. He took her arm that was wet and had some soap suds. He was doing it again, gently touching her arm, letting his finger tips stroke it. Molly just moaned softly, it was innocent yet intimate to have him touching her.

_I need some distraction,  
>Oh, beautiful release.<br>Memories seep from my veins._

"I think he overreacted..." Michael spoke and looked at her. "It's not as if I'm God or even Jesus."

Molly smiled at him, pleasantly surprised by his humility. "You're the Archangel Michael. I think it's a pretty big deal."

"Really?" He lifted an eyebrow curiously. Molly gave a slight shrug of her shoulders and decided to go right under the water. She looked up seeing the bubbles that appear right above her and Michael's face looking down at her.

_Let me be empty,  
>Oh, and weightless,<br>And maybe I'll find some peace tonight. _

"Molly...Molly..." He was calling her name and Molly only stared up beneath the water surface.

Maybe it was the light in the bathroom, but she saw it. The faint glow that grew brighter and there it was, right above Michael's head. Molly smiled._ Halo... _It was his halo, shining brightly above him. Molly immediately resurfaced. Her hair was wet and and water dripped down. Molly breathed in heavily and stared at Michael.

_In the arms of the angel,  
>Fly away from here,<em>

"You okay?" Michael asked her gently as he stroked the back of her head. It was soothing, comforting even to be this close to someone.

_From this dark, cold hotel room,  
>And the endlessness that you fear...<em>

"I feel better now..." Molly said and smiled at him. Michael leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Molly felt him kissing her and she let him.

_You are pulled from the wreckage,  
>Of your silent reverie...<em>

It was sweet, almost chaste, feather light. She felt him deepening it and then he pulled away. Michael then nuzzled his nose on hers. His eyes looked at hers with such tenderness that Molly started to wonder if he truly loved her or if it was just some passing phase.

_You're in the arms of the angel,  
>May you find some comfort here...<em>

"I have something to show you..." Michael told her as he rested his forehead against hers. Molly could feel his warm breath and the fresh scent of his aftershave. His voice was soft and Molly gave a nod.

"What is it?" Molly asked. He smiled and took out a roll of paper. "The Bishop gave me this..." Michael said and showed it to Molly.

"Some painting of me..." Michael spoke. "Father Brian thinks it could help jog my memory.""

Molly looked at it as Michael unrolled the paper. It was a painting. A very famous one that she had seen many times. It was of St Michael in his battle armor, his wings spread out, standing right above the Beast, a gleaming sword of Heaven in his hand. His sandaled foot on top of Lucifer's head. The famous painting by Guido Reni. He looked glorious, mighty and beautiful.

"Doesn't look like me..." Michael commented as he looked at the picture. Molly nodded in agreement. The angel had golden hair while Michael's hair was black. The facial features were different too.

"Yeah he doesn't..." Molly muttered. She stared at the angel in the painting. He didn't look like Michael at all. The golden hair, his stern yet beautiful face. Molly looked at it closely. It was Gabriel...


	9. Chapter 9 Falling

Chapter Nine.

The week had been rather uneventful. Molly was struggling at work, being the PA of a rather authoritative megalomaniac. She realized then on Friday night that she didn't like her new boss. Not at all. He was a manipulative sociopath as far as Molly was concerned. A perfectionist who loved his routine and he wasn't nice to most of his staff. Molly saw the way he reduced one lady to tears during a board meeting and how his legal staff cowered in fear. Which was why, it was weird that Luc De Filvier was nice and charming to her. She was treated differently and that scared Molly.

She went back to her desk surprised to find a long, black velvet box on top of it. Molly looked around and wondered who put it there. She saw a nondescript card and his initials were embossed._ LDF_. Molly sighed and opened the box, shocked to find a long diamond bracelet inside. She wondered why her boss even bought it for her. It was beautiful, of course it was. The diamonds were maybe a carat each and there were like close to forty maybe more of them. It was an expensive gift and something she did not need.

She knocked on De Filvier's office and went it. He was standing by the window, watching the sunset.

"Luc..." Molly called him. He turned and gave a smile. "Yes Molly what can I do for you?" His smooth velvety voice seemed to travel in the air.

"You gave me this?" Molly asked and showed him the box.

"Yes..." He nodded. "It is a gift..."

"Why?" Molly asked, her eyes scrutinizing De Filvier's.

"Because you've done well Molly," De Filvier smiled. "I know I haven't been the easiest person and I appreciate your patience with me especially in such a trying first week."

"You didn't have to get me a gift," Molly told him. "Especially an expensive one."

"It's just a token of my appreciation."

"I can't accept it Luc. It's too much." Molly protested. She looked at him and gave a small smile. "Thank You but I have to give you back."

De Filvier gazed at her and Molly saw the hardness in his eyes. He wasn't pleased. "It's just a gift Molly..." He said rather coldly. "It's not as if I propositioning you."

"I appreciate the gesture Luc." Molly said firmly "But I really can't accept this." She placed the box on De Filvier's desk. He looked at it and sighed, shaking his head.

"You people and your so called principles. I never understood them..." He spoke and it only made Molly glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked as she folded her arms, looking at him

"I like you Molly..." Luc spoke staring brazenly at her. She was a little taken aback. "You're different from most women I know."

Molly was starting to feel uncomfortable and gulped. "Thank You I guess."

De Filvier gave a nod. "Most women try to impress me, seduce me. They want the expensive gifts, the good life but you..." He looked at Molly. "You're not attracted to all that. You're looking for love... true love, pure love."

"Stop pretending like you know me." Molly snapped. She was getting irritated by his words.

De Filvier gave a soft laugh and shook his head. "I apologize Molly. I just don't want you to be jaded like I am. You'll only be disappointed you know. It doesn't exist. This perfect pure love that you're looking for. Just fairytales..."

"It's late..." Molly spoke, not knowing what more to say and looked at her watch. She just wanted to go home. "I should get going Mr De Filvier." She looked at him. "Have a good evening."

Molly turned to leave the room but De Filvier called her. "Wait..."

She stopped and looked at him. De Filvier gave a smile, one that seemed sinister. "I won't be here on Monday Molly. Take care of the ship for me."

* * *

><p>Molly sat on the porch swing right after dinner. Gabriel had cooked Vegetarian pizza that was rather appetizing. She had to admit that he was a really good cook. Michael had been spending his days with the Bishop, Father Brian. He had been reading all the scriptures and books written of him but he still could not remember a single thing. Molly sighed, Michael wasn't really interested in getting his memories back. He only seemed interested in her. Her life and everything in it fascinated him. Michael wanted to adjust to a human life and even thought of getting a job. Molly wasn't even sure if it was a good idea.<p>

Molly stared out into the front yard. She could hear the sounds of crickets and smelled the sweet scent of flowers. She felt calmer and just leaned as she sat with her knees bent, hugging them to her chest. She heard footsteps and turned to look. Gabriel had came out, looking like he always did, dressed in a navy blue crew neck sweater and faded jeans. Beautiful, ethereal, untouchable. His wavy golden hair, eyes the color of storm clouds. Molly smiled inwardly remembering how her young self had always looked up at him with such rapture and amazement as if he was some heroic knight she had been waiting for her whole life. But things were different now. Maybe De Filvier was right, it was just fairytales. Molly wondered what he was doing on the porch.

"Is something bothering you?" Gabriel asked. "You didn't eat much." He looked concerned but Molly shook her head. "I'm fine..."

"Or maybe you'd rather talk to Michael about it..." Gabriel spoke. Molly kept quiet and shrugged her shoulders.

Gabriel stared at her. She was ignoring him again and he had had enough. He could not believe he had allowed Molly to push him to the limits but her coldness and indifference was something he could no longer tolerated. He had missed the old Molly. The one who would not stop chatting about everything and anything. Her vivacious liveliness was now only reserved for Michael. Gabriel had watched in envy, the interactions she would have with his brother. How flirty and playful it was. Michael could never leave her be. He could not be away from her, always touching her, smiling at her. Gabriel hated it and hate was a powerful emotion he was ashamed to feel.

"How long will you be like this Molly?" Gabriel asked her. He sounded frustrated and Molly just looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"You're cold to me and I don't deserve this treatment." Gabriel spoke, his voice gotten serious and it had a hard edge to it. His grey eyes piercing hers. Molly pursed her lips and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're not cold to Michael." Gabriel told her. She heard the bitter edge in his voice. Molly was surprised by it. He sounded jealous and she was sure that Gabriel was incapable of feeling that.

"That's different," Molly spoke and looked at Gabriel. "He doesn't make me feel the way you do. He doesn't look down on me."

"You think I look down on you?" Gabriel stared at her in disbelief.

"Of course you do. I'm human Gabriel. I'm not like you. I'm flawed. I'm made that way." Molly said sharply.

"Michael makes me feel like I'm special. Like I mean something to him..." Molly's voice softened.

"You mean something to me too." Gabriel whispered.

Molly looked at him and gave a small smirk. "I was just the stupid girl who had a crush on you Gabriel. That was who I'll always be to you. Just a silly teenaged girl."

"You said you loved me. Five years ago." Gabriel said, eyes looking straight at hers. "No human ever said that to me."

"I realized what a fool I was." Molly said, her voice had taken a resigned tone. She then gave him a smile. "You were right though. Love has to be reciprocated for it to be real."

"And you think that Michael is able to give you the love you need?" Gabriel boldly questioned her.

"He cares..." Molly cried out. "Michael cares for me. I know he does."

"He is not himself Molly." Gabriel heaved.

"This is why I have been trying to warn you. Once he regains his memories Michael will have to go back and serve the Lord. He has no choice in the matter. He is an Archangel. It is his calling, his destiny, his duty and Michael's destiny is different from yours. He is different from you Molly."

"Why are you doing this?" Molly asked him and Gabriel saw the tears that filled her blue eyes. "Why can't you just let me be happy?"

Gabriel stared at her and reached out his hands wanting to comfort her but Molly just moved away from him. She was hurting, she was crying and he didn't mean for it to happen. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her close to him. He wanted to stroke her hair and tell her that everything would be alright. That he would be there for her. Always, like he had promised. Gabriel trembled from the intensity of the feelings that flowed through him. He didn't know what was happening.

"Molly..." Gabriel called her but she just ran back into the house. Gabriel followed her in and Michael who had just came out of the kitchen was shocked to see Molly running into her bedroom, Gabriel running after her.

Michael stared at Gabriel as he rushed in and Gabriel stopped as his brother studied the emotions on his face.

"What is going on?" Michael asked him. Gabriel looked away. Michael just kept quiet like he knew what had happened. His blue eyes took it all in.

"You're in love with her..." Michael whispered as he stared into Gabriel's grey eyes.

"You're mistaken Brother." Gabriel spoke, trying his best to sound calm. "I care about Molly."

Michael gave him a solemn nod. "You can't lie to me Gabriel. I may have lost my memories but I'm not dumb."

Gabriel sighed and watched as Michael marched towards Molly's room. Gabriel leaned on the wall and sank down as he sat on the floor. He started to pray. He didn't know what was going on and he was feeling so lost. Gabriel had never felt so lost before. He was always so sure of himself and then this happened. He needed Divine guidance.

* * *

><p>Molly was lying on her bed, brushing her tears away when she heard her door opened. "Just leave me alone..." She said.<p>

She heard footsteps and then someone had crawled into her bed. Molly felt his strong arms enveloping her and soon she found herself in Michael's warm embrace. Molly turned and buried her face in Michael's wide chest. She had stopped crying and rested her ear on his chest listening to the soft beatings of Michael's heart that seemed to calm her down, while he gently ran his fingers through her long hair.

"If the time comes for you to leave, I want you to wipe my memories clean before you go..." Molly suddenly spoke after the long silence.

"Wipe your memories clean?" Michael repeated, sounding confused. Molly looked at him and nodded sadly. "Bethany told me angels have that kind of power. I don't want to remember you Michael, or any of this."

"Don't be silly..." Michael chuckled. "Why would I ever leave you?" He asked as he stroked her cheek gently.

"You have no choice. You need to serve God." Molly sighed. "It's your destiny."

"Maybe I'll renegotiate the terms of my contract." Michael said with a smile. "I'll tell Him that after careful consideration and thousands of years of deliberation, I realized that this Angel business just isn't for me anymore."

Molly shook her head. He was being playful again. Such a human response that he'll lose once his memories return.

"I think he's in love with you..." Michael whispered.

"Huh?" Molly seemed lost and looked at him. Michael gave a slight smile that looked more like a wince. "My brother. Gabriel. He's in love with you."

"That's not possible..." Molly said softly. "He's not programmed that way."

"Do you love him Molly?" Michael asked her, his blue eyes probed hers. "Because if you do, I need to know."

" I did..." Molly admitted and she saw the crestfallen look in Michael's eyes. Molly smiled and gently touched his cheeks, tracing his jawline and the cleft on his chin.

"But that was a long time ago. I was very young and silly." She said and stared at Michael's face. "And I haven't met you yet..." She then bit her lip. "Or I did but I fainted so it doesn't count."

Michael laughed softly hearing that. "You fainted?"

"Yup." Molly said wryly. "You appeared out of nowhere in the living room and I guess your splendor and majesty took me by surprise. You made quite an impression that I collapsed and passed out..."

* * *

><p>Michael laughed again and just pulled her close to him. He bent and kissed her softly and Molly returned it, wrapping her arms around him. Michael groaned and pulled her even closer as he kissed her deeper. He need to feel her and only her. He needed to be as close as he could to her, skin on skin, inside her even. Molly felt Michael's hand roving underneath her top and the urgency of his kisses. It grew passionate like there was this hunger in him, some unquenchable thirst that could only be sated by her and he wanted to be lost in her.<p>

Molly moaned when she felt Michael trailing kisses down her throat, his hands caressing every inch of her skin. Her knees parted and Michael moved between them. Molly sighed and kissed him more as he rubbed himself against her. Molly suddenly remembered that he could Fall. Michael could Fall, whatever that meant. If he sinned, he could be cast out and Molly could not do it. Not to him. Michael meant too much to her.

"Michael. No..." Molly spoke and tore herself away from him. Michael just stared at her shocked that she had her hands on his chest pushing him away.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, his blue eyes still glazed with passion.

"I can't..." Molly said and looked at him. "We can't..."

Michael nodded and groaned before moving away and lying down right beside her. He then pulled Molly in his arms and let her rest on his chest. "This is going to be hard..." Michael murmured. "Being so close to you and yet we can't."

"It's a sin." Molly quipped. "I don't want you to Fall."

"Maybe I should..." Michael said and stared at her.

"No..." Molly shook her head. "The world needs you Michael and I can't be selfish."

"But what if it's something I want." Michael argued. Molly only looked at him, unsure where he was going.

"I don't want to be without you Molly. I don't know who I was, but what I've learned about the Archangel Michael. I don't want his life. I don't want that life." Michael spoke, his voice brimming with passion as he looked at her.

"It means nothing to me now that I know you. The past could be an empty blank for all I care. My life began the day I woke up in the hospital and see your face resting on my chest."

Molly just looked at him as Michael caressed her face gently and kissed her lips sweetly.

"You're my life now Molly..." Michael whispered. "I'd rather Fall than be in Heaven without you."

And she finally get it. Why Gabriel didn't return her affections that night five years ago. It made sense to Molly. She wasn't meant for Gabriel Church but for someone else.


	10. Chapter 10 Flight

Chapter Ten.

The Archangels of the Covenant had been dropping by unexpectedly several times. Molly would be shocked seeing Uriel suddenly appearing in the living room or Baraqiel in her front yard. Raphael caused her to almost break her casserole dish when he appeared so suddenly in her kitchen. But Gabriel managed to save it just in time. The members of the Covenant were polite to her but still it was her house and she wanted her own personal place. Molly confronted Gabriel about it, letting her frustrations known.

"They can't keep coming here unannounced..." Molly spoke, barely containing her anger. She had just gotten out of the shower earlier, shocked to see Saraqiel standing in her bedroom, while Michael was lazing on her bed, reading a Dan Brown book.

"They're just doing their job Molly. Keeping watch and updating one another," Gabriel sighed. He was sitting on the porch, strumming his guitar.

"Could they at least use the front door and knock like normal people do?" Molly cried and gave a scowl.

"Archangels don't do that..." Gabriel said and gave her a wry smile. "We're not normal people."

Molly heaved loudly and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Michael isn't interested to listen to their reports."

Which was true. Michael would ignore them. He would pretend that they were not there, and went along doing his own things whenever any member of the Covenant appeared. Molly had seen it herself. How indifferent Michael was to his brothers. Azrael came by one evening and Michael had the TV on, watching football, eating nacho chips. Michael had even pulled Molly in the sofa with him and cuddled close, asking her about how football was played. All the while Azrael was reading out in Hebrew from some golden scroll, which Molly later found out were the names of souls taken by the many Angels of Death under Azrael's charge.

"He's the Covenant's leader Molly," Gabriel explained using that patient teacher voice of his. "He needs to be briefed and updated on what is happening in Heaven and on Earth..."

Gabriel then looked at her, the intensity of his gaze could give Molly butterflies. "Even though Michael doesn't want to remember or acknowledge his past. He is still St Michael, a Prince of Heaven."

"Couldn't you like, be his replacement or something?" Molly asked Gabriel. "What if he doesn't get his memories back? Surely there must be someone else."

"It doesn't work that way..." Gabriel spoke. He hummed to himself as he strummed the guitar. Molly smiled hearing Gabriel playing a Taylor Swift song.

"What about Ivy?" Molly suggested and Gabriel looked at her. He seemed a tad amused which made Molly frowned a little.

"Ivy's a Seraph isn't she?" Molly asked and Gabriel nodded. "I know this much from my Theology courses. Seraphs are the highest order of angels, the one closest to the Throne of God. I'm sure she's more than qualified to replace Michael."

"Ivy is needed elsewhere," Gabriel spoke. He then gave Molly a thoughtful look. "I'd never thought you would choose Theology as a major," He said with a smile. Molly only sighed.

"It was by accident really..." She said softly.

"Really?" Gabriel looked at her, raising a golden eyebrow. He grew curious and wanted to know more.

"I wanted to know more about God, life and maybe understand a bit about where you're from..." Molly spoke in a relenting way. She then looked at him.

"You told me I would never come close to understanding your world and I just wanted to prove you wrong." Molly spoke.

"I spoke too soon..." Gabriel said and gently strummed his guitar. He looked at her and gave a smile, a smile that Molly returned.

* * *

><p>Gabriel found himself staring into Molly's eyes. Their gazes locked and he realized that he loved the color of her eyes. So clear and light blue it reminded him a bit of the sky and how a brook with its crystal clear water would flow.<em> Loved. <em>He loved her eyes. It all started to manifest itself in Gabriel's mind. _Love, what a verb_. He loved the rose tint of her cheeks and the light dust of freckles on her nose. He loved the dewy complexion of her skin and how he could smell strawberries whenever she was near. Gabriel loved her hair, the color of flames and sunset, which reminded him of home. He loved the sound of her laughter, that was like peals of music from a church choir.

Gabriel heard it when he had seen Molly and Michael having a pillow fight the night before. He watched it unfold from where he was sitting on the sofa. Molly was giggling and screaming in delight while Michael pounced on her with a pillow and she fought back hitting his pillow with hers. There was cotton and feathers floating about and then Michael caught her in his strong arms. Gabriel watched as Michael leaned and nuzzled his nose on Molly's and their lips met. They had their arms around each other and kissed with the passion of young lovers.

Gabriel immediately looked away. It was just too much for him to witness. He saw how happy Molly was and he had always wanted that for her. For Molly to be healthy, happy and safe but seeing her with Michael and the joy on both their faces, Gabriel didn't understand why it tugged on his heartstrings and he felt the familiar ache again. These human emotions were still quite new to him. A novelty that he had never indulged in before despite the millennia spent being sent to Earth on his many missions.

"Anyway..."

Molly breathed and Gabriel was brought back to the present, sitting on her porch. He looked at Molly and she gave a sweet smile. Things were beginning to improve between them. Molly was no longer hostile towards him, which Gabriel was grateful that His Holy Father answered his prayers.

"Is it possible for an angel to Fall without being damned?" She asked him. Gabriel's eyes immediately narrowed.

"Why would you ask me that?" Gabriel spoke. His voice sounded standoffish.

"Michael wants to do it." Molly said and looked at him. She seemed taken aback by the sudden change of tone in Gabriel's voice.

"He can't Molly." Gabriel said and shook his head.

"But he wants to Gabriel." Molly told him. "He told me."

"It's not up to him." Gabriel said in a resigned tone.

"It's his choice. It's his life." Molly cried stubbornly. Gabriel looked at her, seeing that she had gotten upset and he hated seeing her upset.

"It's not..." Gabriel spoke in a flat, commanding voice. "Angels do not have free will. We were made to obey God and carry out His bidding."

"But Bethany Fell..." Molly spoke and stared Gabriel.

"She's an exception Molly. She was made to Fall. Our Holy Father wanted her to spread love and she did."

"And maybe Michael could too..." Molly said and Gabriel heard that hopeful tone in her voice. She never lost it, he realized. She had always had the human naivete in her, like that of a child.

"The last time an Archangel Fell, he was damned by God. We had a huge battle in the Kingdom and cast him and his followers out. If Michael remembers he would know. He was there Molly. He knows how dangerous it is..." Gabriel spoke and looked at her.

"Michael cannot Fall Molly. Not for you, not for anyone. Not even for love." Gabriel finished and he saw that steely gaze that was in Molly's eyes as she stood almost ramrod straight. She was shaking, trembling.

"I feel sorry for you Gabriel..." Molly's voice faltered a bit. "That you can't love or feel for someone the way Michael can." She then looked down for a while. "And maybe it really is in your programming. So it's not your fault. I don't blame you."

Gabriel just watched as Molly walked back into the house. He stood there on the porch and looked inside. His brother had pulled Molly in his arms and Molly just stood there, leaning on Michael. Michael held her close and kissed the top of her head. And Gabriel found himself wishing that it was him instead.

* * *

><p>Molly had decided to go for a jog early that Sunday morning. She needed to clear her head. Everything just seemed too confusing for her. Her life, Michael, her job. And Gabriel... Molly didn't know what to do. It was obvious to her that she was falling in love with Michael. Hard for anyone not to. But then, there was Gabriel. He was the stuff of her girlish high school fantasies. Strong, silent, noble Gabriel Church. Gabriel who would never let anything and anyone affect him. Gabriel whose solid armor was impenetrable and incorruptible. <em>Why did she still have feelings for him<em>? Molly had asked herself so many times. Is it even possible to love two men at the same time?

She was so sure that she had gotten over Gabriel. _So darned sure about it._ He had made it easier for her the past five years after he had rebuked her feelings and she left Venus Cove. But he came roaring back into her life so unexpectedly and now he's everywhere. Gabriel Church was practically living in her house. He cooked the meals for the three of them. He'd observe as she interacted with Michael. He respected their privacy but Molly was sure he was watching. His grey eyes were as sharp as a hawk's. Molly sometimes felt like she was in a glass aquarium, every move she made being observed by watchful, angelic eyes.

Molly stopped jogging after a while. She stared out at the lake before her as she took in deep hurried breaths. The sun was rising mid way and she smiled seeing the pink and orange hues of dawn. It was beautiful, almost divine in nature. Bethany had described Heaven as being a beautiful, pristine place where the sky had a permanent golden pink hue like the color of dawn. She breathed in and felt the wind on her face. Molly closed her eyes and then she had this strange sensation of being weightless as if her feet weren't touching the ground and she was floating. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find Michael's blue eyes smiling at her.

"Surprise..." He said with an impish grin.

"What is going on?" Molly gasped seeing that he was holding her. Michael gave a wink. "Look down..."

"No..." Molly almost howled seeing that they were a few feet above the ground. She was in Michael's arms and they were floating. Michael laughed softly his wings spread out, flapping lightly bringing them higher.

"People might see us..." She say with a slight frown. She was worried that Michael's identity might be compromised.

"Isn't this cool?" Michael said with a laugh and flapped his wings more. "I can actually fly."

"Well you do have these wings..." Molly sighed.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked her, his brows creased as he looked at her, sensing that she wasn't quite excited as he had hoped she would be.

"You remember how to fly..." Molly's voice trailed weakly as she gazed at him. "Soon you'll remember most of your powers and who you are."

"It doesn't change anything," Michael breathed and tenderly caress the strands of red hair, away from her face. He suddenly realized why she was so afraid. Molly didn't want to lose him. "I'll still have you even if I regain my memory."

"I don't know if this will work Michael," Molly said with a small groan.

"You need to have faith Molls..." Michael said. Molly frowned hearing it. "Don't call me that. I hate it when people do..."

"You don't hate me..." Michael said smiling. "How could you..." He whispered huskily in Molly's ear that brought tingles of pleasure up her spine and kissed her neck right beneath her ear. "I'm irresistable."

Michael moved closer, his nose touching hers and kissed her. It was sweet and perfect, the way his lips brushed hers and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. She could feel the feathers of his wing. The satiny softness texture and his smooth muscular back. He was an angel, her angel.

"I love you..." Molly said softly, barely above a whisper when she pulled her lips away. She stared into his blue eyes and ran her fingers through his shiny black hair._ I think I love you enough to let you go if I have to... _She thought as she stared at his perfect face.

"I love you too..." Michael said back and pulled her close, kissing her deeply again, both of them floating right above the lake.

* * *

><p>Gabriel stared at the Georgian coastline. He was back in Venus Cove watching as the waves crashed gently on the shore. The sun was rising and the scenery was just beautiful. It was perfect. He only wished there was a certain someone there with him. He had gone back to Byron Street to visit his sisters. Ivy still lived there. She worked in the animal shelter and was pretty involved in the community and Bethany had settled down with Xavier. He was still in Med School while she stayed at home taking care of their two children.<p>

After dinner the previous evening, Ivy and him talked, mostly about Michael and how they could find a way to help him remember. Gabriel had told Ivy that Michael had become more and more human as the days went by and less of his former self.

"I think he likes it..." Gabriel spoke and looked at Ivy seeing the serenity that had always been present on her face. Ivy was the wisest person Gabriel knew. He had hoped she could make him understand the emotions he was struggling with.

"Michael likes being human. It's like the weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders. I see that Ivy. Almost as if he's relieved and grateful for his amnesiac condition. He doesn't want to remember who he is. He's not even trying..."

"And maybe we should leave him be..." Ivy spoke calmly. She looked at her brother seeing that Gabriel seemed frustrated.

"He is the Archangel Michael. The world needs him. We need him." Gabriel stressed.

"I think Our Father has a plan, maybe it's hidden from us but there must be a reason why Michael lost his memory." Ivy surmised thoughtfully.

"He's in love with Molly." Gabriel told Ivy who stared at him quite surprised by it.

"He told you so?" Ivy asked, looking a Gabriel closely. Gabriel gave a nod and sighed. "And she loves him too..."

"And you don't like it..." Ivy concluded giving Gabriel a secretive smile. Gabriel frowned.

"He's going to break her heart Ivy. Surely you know this. It is not possible for angels especially an Arch and a human to be together. It goes against everything we stood for."

Ivy nodded her head pensively and looked at Gabriel. "So you're concerned that Molly might get hurt..."

"I know Michael. I know him better than anyone," Gabriel said huffily. "He is not warm or affectionate by nature. You know how he is Ivy. Michael is determined, steadfast and he won't hesitate. Once he is back to his old self, he will leave her without blinking and that would devastate Molly."

"You love her..." Ivy suddenly whispered and stared at her brother in wonder. She was pleasantly surprised by the silent revelation.

"I do not know what it is I feel for her. I care for Molly deeply. I do not want her to be hurt by this. Molly deserves to be happy." Gabriel said with such surety and conviction in his voice.

"I never thought this day would happen," Ivy said smiling gently at her brother, almost proud of him. "The Archangel Gabriel would finally feel something so quintessentially human."


	11. Chapter 11 First Date

Chapter Eleven.

Molly came home one evening, surprised that the lights were switched off. She turned the key on her front door and opened it. She saw tea lights and candles lighted and white rose petals on the hardwood floors that formed a path. Molly smiled to herself and followed the trail of rose petals which led her all the way through the living room, kitchen down the back porch and the back yard. Michael was standing there and there was a small table with two chairs that looked like they were from her dining set. She saw the candles and tea lights on the ground.

"What's going on?" Molly asked him.

"We're having our first date like normal people do." Michael replied, a bright grin on his handsome face. Molly shook her head.

"I think you kinda over did it. For a first date."

"I saw it in some TV show somewhere..." Michael said with an easy shrug. "I thought it'd be romantic..." He then looked around before gazing at her.

"You don't like it?" He asked her.

"I mean..." Molly bit her lip. "It's nice..." She said awkwardly seeing the rose petals and tea lights. Michael had put in so much effort and she felt bad.

"I knew it was a bit much." Michael grumbled.

Molly smiled and just walked to him, pulling him close and wrapping her arms around him. She tilted her head up and Michael leaned forward nuzzling his nose on hers like he always did. It was one of the little things that Molly adored about him. How touchy feely he could be with her. He never shied away from showing her affection. It seemed to come naturally to him. Michael kissed her softly and she revelled in it. The feeling of his sweet, gentle kiss that she had grown so used to the past few weeks.

Michael pulled away and smiled at her, his arms still around her. "Come on. Let's eat. I bet you must be starving..."

He pulled the chair out for her and Molly sat down, impressed by his gentlemanly ways. Molly watched as Michael lifted the silver dish cover and giggled seeing the boxes of Chinese takeout.

"As you know I suck at cooking..." Michael said with a wry smile. "But I did hear that greasy Chinese takeout is something normal people do. Don't worry. It's vegetarian." He told her with a wink.

She shook her head and just laughed. Michael started digging in his wanton noodles and Molly tasted the vegetarian dumplings and fried rice. Michael poured sparkling grape juice for the both of them.

"So what did you do today?" Molly asked him.

"I was with Uriel..." Michael said. "He was explaining to me about the lack of natural resources and how it would affect the world. He says there'll be more chaos in times to come. More wars as people fight for basic things..."

"That's not a good thing." Molly commented and Michael nodded. He then let out a loud tired sigh. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do about this..."

"What do you mean?"

"This whole trying to save the world thing..." Michael said. "Bringing them back to God. I don't think I can do it."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You're not Superman Michael..." Molly said with a sympathetic smile. She then looked closely at him seeing his thick black hair and deep blue eyes. There was abit of a similarity that Michael had with the superhero.

"Or actually..." She leaned and touched his hair. Michael just stood still, wondering what she was trying to do.

Molly smiled to herself a she managed to do a small curl on his temple imitating that of the Man of Steel. "There...perfect." She said and leaned back on her chair, smiling at him. Molly looked quite pleased with herself. "Now you look like him..."

"Superman?" Michael asked with a crooked smile as he touched the curl of his hair and Molly nodded. "So that means you're my Lois Lane?"

Molly laughed at that. "I think I suck at being a damsel in distress..."

"Well you did say you passed out from shock the first time you saw me." Michael reminded her with a teasing smile.

"That was different and you can't blame me." Molly frowned and crossed her arms. "People don't just appear in the living room surrounded by blinding bright light out of nowhere..."

Michael chuckled softly and stood up which made Molly looked at him rather curiously. "Come..." He said and took her hand lifting her up from her seat. He took a blanket that had been folded neatly under the table and wrapped it around her.

"What's going on?" She asked him softly.

"Part two of our date," He said with a flirty wink. Michael pulled her in his arms and even stretched out one arm imitating Superman. "Up up and away then."

* * *

><p>Molly gasped and only held on to Michael closer, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned closer in his chest. Michael's wings were out, flapping and they were up in the air. Michael held her closer, afraid that she might slip. Molly looked down seeing the lights beneath, the roads and highways. The houses and buildings that looked like teeny matchboxes from above. She shivered from the cold and Michael sensing it, held her closer.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" Molly asked him softly, half afraid that she would break whatever magic that seemed to weave around her since she stepped into her cottage that evening. It was all so surreal and yet magical. She was several hundred feet in the air in the arms of an angel. She laughed ironically inside. _I've probably died and gone to heaven._

"Shh..." Michael whispered and kissed her lips. "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Fine..." Molly told him and rolled her eyes.

He laughed softly seeing it and Molly could see the buildings of downtown Atlanta. They started descending and Molly was surprised that they were right above the tree in Centennial Park. She looked down and saw that there was a large screen set up and many people were there having small picnics among themselves while they watched Audrey Hepburn as a lost princess in Rome.

"Old black and white movies in a park..." Michael muttered. Molly looked at him and smiled as he settled down on the branch of the large oak tree. He smiled back. "You told me how much you love Audrey Hepburn."

"And you got us the best seats," She beamed brightly at him.

"Only the best for my Molly..." Michael spoke and held her closer. She sighed and snuggled close leaning her head on his shoulder as they watched the movie. _His Molly..._ She thought happily to herself. She was his Molly, Michael's Molly. It felt nice to belong to someone.

The date lasted till morning. After the movie in the park, Molly suddenly felt nostalgic and Michael had offered to fly her anyway she wanted to and she thought of home. Of Venus Cove and its sandy beaches. So that was where he brought her. They watched the sunrise ensconced in each other's arms. Molly snuggled close as the sun rose, coming right behind the ocean. She smelled the briny, salty air and felt the grains of sand beneath her feet.

Michael seemed to be staring at horizon, his eyes transfixed as he looked at the changing scenery with awe. The sky changing colors, the wind and sea breeze that blew through them. It was beautiful. Molly realized that she had missed home. The years spent on the beach with her family and friends. Venus Cove was where she grew up. She went to school there, made friends and also where she fell in love with the young music teacher not so long ago.

"Thank you..." Molly whispered and Michael looked at her. His deep blue eyes gazing lovingly into hers.

"This is the best first date I had ever had." Molly said with a serene smile.

"This won't be the last. I promise." He vowed and pulled her closer to him. Michael sighed and bent down to kiss her. Molly pulled away and smiled at him.

"Come on..." She said and took his hand. "I want to show you my old house and the neighbourhood where I grew up. But first we should have breakfast. There's this cute little place called Sweethearts Cafe that has the best waffles in town."

"Alright then..." Michael said as he followed her, letting her lead the way.

* * *

><p>Gabriel was having breakfast at Sweethearts Cafe with Bethany and Xavier that morning. The Woods even brought their two children along. Three year old Isabelle and eight month old Alfie. Gabriel watched, seeing how Xavier seemed so pleasantly distracted as he held his daughter Isabelle in his arms. It was obvious that Xavier adored his little girl. Bethany was feeding Alfie his food. She looked at her brother and gave him a smile.<p>

"I still can't believe you're a mother of two." Gabriel spoke in wonder. Bethany smiled brightly back. "It's the best feeling in the world." She sighed.

"Having children. I have never been this happy since my wedding day..." Bethany gently wiped the food from Alfie's mouth. Alfie started giggling to himself as he banged the tray of his high chair with his little fists. Bethany laughed softly seeing that

"You don't miss it at all?" Gabriel asked her. "Home. The Kingdom?"

Bethany looked pensive and breathed. "Of course I do. I miss it every day. I miss how everything is so serene and peaceful there but this is my home now..."

She looked out seeing Isabelle giggling as Xavier lifted Isabelle up and let her sit on his shoulders. She was such a little angel, Isabelle Woods with long wavy brown hair and her father's blue eyes. Bethany smiled, her daughter was happy and so was Xavier.

"But I have Xavier and my children now. They mean everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without them. I'd like to think that I have a little piece of heaven with me right here." Bethany then looked at her brother closer.

"You seem different..." Bethany said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked her, his grey eyes narrowed.

"I don't know..." She said and pursed her lips. "You're always so sure of everything and now. You seem a little less sure."

"I'm just worried that Michael won't get his memories back." Gabriel said and cleared his throat lightly. He did not want Bethany to read too much into things.

"No..." Bethany uttered and studied him with the intensity of a scientist looking at some lab samples. "That's not it." She said and shook her head.

"You have something on your mind. I can tell..." Bethany gave a sneaky smile. "Or maybe it's someone?"

"You know I'm not one to be emotional Beth. Especially about anyone..." Gabriel said and frowned at his sister.

"You're too serious sometimes Gabriel..." Bethany sighed "You need to lighten up." She started laughing to herself and Gabriel wondered what was up.

"What is it?"

"I remember Molly telling me that you remind her of a statue sometimes like those concrete and marble angels in the cemetery..." Bethany said and covered her mouth to control her giggles.

"She said that?" Gabriel gave a small scowl, not appreciating the reference. Bethany nodded. "She had such a huge crush on you back then..." Bethany said a smile on her face as she reminisced.

"I told her that it was no use. You were never going to feel the same way but you know how stubborn Molly is..." Bethany said and started to play with Alfie's fingers. Bethany then looked at Gabriel. "You were like some knight in shining armor to her..."

Bethany breathed and Gabriel saw the worrisome look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I worry for her. I think she's in love with Michael. It's serious this time."

"You talked to her?"

"We call each other sometimes," Bethany informed him. "Try to catch up as much as we can...She's my bestfriend Gabriel."

"Did she say anything?" Gabriel asked. He suddenly grew curious and wondered if Molly had said anything of importance to Bethany. Anything about him.

"She didn't have to say much..." Bethany said. "But I can tell you know. She had that hopeful sound to her voice. I just don't want her to get hurt. And it's different this time because Michael's being the perfect boyfriend to her. I mean at least with you. You were cold and distant..."

"You really think that?" Gabriel asked Bethany, taken aback by her words. "You think I'm cold?"

"You didn't want to lead her on Gabriel." Bethany explained. "I was there. I saw it, when Molly kissed you and professed her feelings."

Gabriel kept quiet and just looked at Alfie. The baby was staring at him with his big turquoise eyes. He looked like a mini Xavier with his walnut hair and blue eyes. Gabriel smiled at Alfie and he giggled happily back.

"You were truthful to her even though I thought it was quite insensitive and harsh." Bethany said.

"I wasn't really prepared for it." Gabriel responded. "It took me by surprise..."

"Well I don't know how Molly's going to get through it this time. Once Michael gets to his old self." Bethany said with a sympathetic sigh. "She's going to be heartbroken."

"Aunt Molly! Aunt Molly!"

Both Bethany and Gabriel looked out the window hearing Isabelle shouting in delight. They were surprised to see Molly walking towards the cafe with Michael next to her. Michael had his arm around Molly and Bethany only watched seeing how they both looked like any ordinary young couple walking down the streets but of course she knew better. Bethany then looked at Gabriel and realized that her brother was gazing at Molly, a little too intently than he should have. It reminded Bethany of how Xavier would look at her.

Gabriel walked out of the cafe and looked on. Isabelle had run towards Molly and she bent to carry the little girl in her arms. He smiled watching Isabelle kissing Molly's cheeks and Molly raining kisses on Isabelle's cherubic face. _She'd be a wonderful mother..._Gabriel thought, seeing how affectionate she was with Isabelle. He imagined Molly's children, vivacious, cheerful redheaded little ones with their infectious laughter and light blue eyes and it dwelled on him. He could not give Molly that kind of life. The life she deserved and one where she would be happy. He looked up and saw that Michael was holding Molly close, smiling at Isabelle as well. It occurred to Gabriel that Michael couldn't give her that life too.

* * *

><p>Molly knocked on De Filvier's office and heard a youthful male voice telling her to come in. She didn't expect to see a young man dressed in what looked like a dark blue private school uniform, a shirt with tie, blazer and pants. He was sitting comfortably at De Filvier's desk. He was tall and lean with platinum blonde hair that was floppy and deep set jade green eyes. He had sharp cheekbones that gave a certain predatorial look. The young man gave her a sly look which Molly immediately frowned.<p>

"You must be the PA..." He said, almost drawling out his words.

"And who might you be?" Molly asked him pointedly and crossed her arms.

"I'm Damien..." He grinned rather cockily. "Damien De Filvier...My father owns this place."

"Ah..." Molly nodded and gave a smirk. "Must be in the genes then.."

It explained a lot. Why Damien seemed so obnoxious and arrogant, he was Luc De Filvier's son. The proverbial apple did not fall far from the tree.

"You're not sleeping with him are you?" Damien asked, eyeing her closely. His eyes trailed up and down her figure and Molly hated it. The way he was sizing her up.

"Not that it's any of your business but No." Molly spoke and shot him a hostile glare. "My relationship with Mr De Filvier is entirely on a professional level."

"That's too bad..." Damien said with a shrug. "I was hoping that you could be my new stepmother..." He added acidly. Damien then gave a smile.

"So I guess that makes you available then?" He asked and rose from the chair walking towards her.

"I have a boyfriend." Molly said with a scowl. "And even if I didn't have one. You're too young for me..."

"I'll be eighteen in two months..." Damien said, smiling rather lasciviously at her. "Legal then..."

"Thanks but no thanks." Molly said and gave him a quick insincere smile. The door was opened and Molly turned to see De Filvier walking in.

"Ah Molly...you've met my son." De Filvier said with a polite smile.

"Charming." Molly commented, hoping that her sarcasm didn't show.

"Yes he is..." De Filvier flashed a grin. "Quite the charming sneaky little bastard..."

Damien only rolled his eyes hearing that. "Only because you didn't want to marry my mother." He retorted.

"Your mother is a whore Damien. Enough said." De Filver shot back before sighing in exasperation.

Molly was shocked seeing the sharp banter between father and son. It was a probably a norm for them to trade jabs. De Filvier then looked at her. "I hoped you've already packed. We should be leaving for Rome in three hours."

"You mean today?" She was flabbergasted to hear that. Molly had thought that the Roman trip was at the end of the month.

"Why yes..." De Filvier responded rather flippantly. "Didn't you get the memo Molly?"


	12. Chapter 12 Lovers' Tiff

Chapter Twelve.

Molly was in the church of _Santa Maria Della Concenzione_ staring at the original painting of St Michael toppling the Beast by Guido Reni. It was a long two days in Rome and Molly was glad that the conference was over and that she would finally have some time to do some sightseeing by herself. She stayed in a luxury suite in the _St Regis Grand Hotel_ and had flown to Rome with De Filvier in one of his many private jets. De Filvier even brought his son along. Damien had been quite the self obssessed, spoilt teenager whom Molly had ignored the past two days. He would make sexual comments and flirtatious gestures that Molly tolerated as best she could.

Michael didn't take the news that she had to leave so suddenly too well and Molly was rather perturbed by that. They got into a big fight. Their first. It was her also her first experience in seeing how unrelenting Michael could be.

"_You're going to Rome now?" Michael stared at her as Molly started packing her things._

"_My flight is in two hours." Molly explained hurriedly._

"_But we made plans...We're going to the lake house..." Michael said and watched her. "I thought that was what you wanted."_

"_I know I'm sorry." Molly said with a wince. "But it's my job Michael and I have to go."_

"_Why can't you just quit?" Michael asked and she looked at him rather surprised that he said that._

"_I can't just quit..." Molly told him._

"_But you don't even like the guy..." Michael sighed. "You told me he was creepy."_

"_But he pays me well..." Molly explained and took the clothes from her closet._

"_So it's about money now..." Michael said and stared starkly at her. "How could you be so materialistic Molls? What is it about humans and money?"_

_Molly was annoyed hearing that and shot Michael an angry stare. She hated what he was insinuating that she was shallow and superficial. And she heard that sense of superiority in his tone. Humans and money? Was he looking down on her?  
><em>

"_Well in case you haven't noticed. I have a mortgage to pay and student loans and bills that are due every month. And food Michael. Groceries aren't cheap..." She told him in a frustrated, exasperated tone._

"_I could get a job you know..." He told her._

"_Doing what?" Molly asked him. "You don't even have any real working experience."_

"_So basically you're implying that I'm useless. Is that it?" Michael asked her. Molly looked at him seeing the steely gaze in blue eyes that turned cobalt._

"_No. I never said that." She said._

"_But that's what's in your mind right. That I'm just a useless, jobless guy, mooching off you..." Michael said, sounding quite bitter._

"_I don't want to get into an argument with you..." Molly told him. "Not now."_

_She pushed down the top of her luggaged, after trying to squeeze as much as she could inside and finally zipped it. She moved to hug Michael but he just stood there, still and stoic as a statue. She kissed his lips but he didn't kiss her back. Molly looked up and realized that he was upset._

"_Michael..." She called him but he didn't respond._

_Michael just took a step back and didn't look at her. Molly sighed and took the luggage with her. She dragged it along to the front door. She stopped and turned to look at him. He stared at her, and Molly saw the coldness and distance in his face. The solemn, stoic look that he wore and for a while, it scared her, how removed and faraway Michael looked. Like he was indifferent to her, like he did not care. Molly just sat in the towncar as it drove to the airport, praying hard that it would all be alright. That they would reconcile and make up as soon as possible._

* * *

><p>"Beautiful painting..."<p>

Molly heard a familiar yet unexpected voice that brought her thoughts back to the present. She turned and Gabriel was standing beside her, so close it was as if he was looming over, especially with his height. Molly was surprised by his presence. She wondered what he was even doing in Italy. Gabriel was wearing a dark brown V neck, dark jeans and a grey jacket the same color as his eyes. He looked really good even Molly had to admit it.

"You're not stalking me are you?" Molly asked him giving an expression of mock suspicion. "Because I thought you're supposed to be across the Atlantic."

Gabriel chuckled. "I'm just doing my job, watching over you."

"Like my own personal body guard?" Molly asked and gave a playful smile.

"Like your very own guardian angel." He added, smiling back. Gabriel didn't even know but he seemed to be smiling more around her.

Gabriel watched Molly as she just gazed at the angel in the painting. She looked really pretty, wearing a white sundress with powder blue cardigan that seemed to bring out the aqua blue of her eyes. Her red, copper hair flowed in waves. He almost wanted to run his fingers through them wondering if they wre as soft as they look.

"I think it's you up there…" Molly said. Her voice sounded dreamy and wistful. "He doesn't look like Michael at all."

"It's just an artist impression of how Michael would look like," Gabriel said casually looking at the painting.

Molly looked at Gabriel and shook her head, before speaking her mind out. "No…I don't think so. It's you. I think you had the devil underneath your feet and you struck him down."

Gabriel sighed. "It was a long time ago, what happened. Before the dawn of Man. All of us were busy fighting. It was a mess. I didn't know who hit who but Michael was the one who eventually kicked Lucifer out. He was the commander, the leader of the Angels. All of Heaven's forces were under him."

"What's he really like?" Molly asked Gabriel. "Michael. The way you knew him before this memory loss."

"Strong, resolute. Imposing…" Gabriel said and looked at Molly. "He always had this aura of power and divine protection about him."

"So you look up to him…" Molly spoke, staring at Gabriel.

"Everyone did. He's Michael."

"Which means he's not really himself then, the way he is with me now…" Molly said in a soft, dejected tone.

"I think he cares for you Molly. Deeply…" Gabriel voiced out hoping to make her feel better.

"He told me he loved me." Molly said and gave a small smile.

"I don't doubt that." Gabriel said, still looking at her.

"But it doesn't matter. He will get back his memories and all this will be like a dream." Molly said with a sad sigh. She then looked at Gabriel.

"I know you think that I'm like a child sometime Gabriel but I know how this will end. I'm not that naive anymore. Nothing good lasts forever..."

"Then you need to have faith Molly," Gabriel spoke and gave a kind smile. "Things happen for a reason."

He looked at Molly seeing that dreamy, faraway look in her face. "Come on, you must be hungry. I know this great _Trattoria _nearby. They sell the best Pesto pasta in all of Rome."

"The best?" Molly enquired and Gabriel nodded.

He smiled and took her arm linking it with his as they walked out of the church. Molly smiled inwardly at the gesture. It would have meant the world to the old Molly that Gabriel would take her arm but it just seemed like a friendly gesture to her now. She wasn't in love with Gabriel Church. Not anymore. At least that was what Molly kept telling herself.

* * *

><p>She had a rather enjoyable afternoon. Gabriel brought her to the family run <em>Trattoria<em> and it was surprising to hear him speak fluent Italian to the waiter and the restaurant's owner. The food was delicious and the company wasn't so bad. Molly was surprised to see another side to Gabriel. She had always thought of him as a stern, authoritative, by the book kind of guy or Angel. But Gabriel could be light hearted at times and of course there was the cool, composed, self possessed attitude that never left him. Gabriel brought her around Rome in a rented Vespa and it was like an adventure for Molly who had never really rode a Vespa before. They were zipping around through the crowded streets of Rome and he decided to show her around the Eternal City.

They went to the Castle San Angelo where Molly stared at the statue of St Michael that was above. Strange that Michael never left her. She missed him. Molly realized that she missed him terribly. He wouldn't pick up any of her calls and Molly was afraid if maybe it was over. That having the fight had caused Michael to distance himself. She smiled to herself seeing that statue of him, looking strong and mighty. It was going to be hard to let him go when the time comes but Molly kept reminding herself of his destiny. Michael was meant for something greater. Something bigger than just having a simple life in a small two bedroom cottage, in the suburbs of Atlanta. And who was she to stand in the way of that.

Gabriel brought her to the Coliseum and later the Roman Forum. Molly just listened as Gabriel recalled of his time in Ancient Rome. It was fascinating to her, listening to all his stories and anecdotes of the past. He had always been a silent, taciturn person and hearing his experiences meant something. That he trusted her enough to tell her and Molly appreciated it.

"So you didn't really like the Romans then?" Molly asked him while they were on the Palatine Hills watching the ruins beneath them.

"They were rather indulgent," Gabriel commented with a frown. "Selfish, especially the upper classes and they were quite barbaric. They conquered lands by killing millions, enslaved many. They fed Believers to the lions for sport..."

"And they did crucify Christ..." Molly added. Gabriel looked at her and gave a slight smile.

"But they weren't all that bad. They built aqueducts and many great monuments..." Gabriel said with a sigh.

"What was the worst time for you?" Molly asked him, suddenly curious. "On Earth."

"World War Two..." Gabriel breathed and Molly looked at him. "I never thought that mankind could ever be that cruel. The atrocities occurred surpassed what I had witnessed before..."

Molly kept quiet and gave a nod. "I don't blame you for hating us..."

"I don't hate you or your kind." Gabriel said. Molly realized that there was a tired resignation in his voice. "I always thought that humans have such a great capacity for good and when bad things happen...that they would choose to be their better selves. But sometimes I'm wrong."

"So we disappoint you then..." Molly said.

"It's always a struggle between good and evil and sometimes, many times in fact, evil triumphs. The agents of darkness have gained in strength. It's getting hard for us to counter its effects..."

"But you never give up..." Molly told him with a smile.

"I can't." Gabriel said looking at her seeing her soft smile that warmed him somehow.

"See that means something." Molly said. "You have faith in us..." She turned and just stared at the ruins below while Gabriel was studying her profile.

* * *

><p>Gabriel then realized that Molly meant too much to him. She wasn't just a friend of Bethany's whom he was concerned for her well being. She wasn't any ordinary human he had to watch over. The thought of never seeing Molly again or to have her smile at him the way she was smiling right then. It speared through Gabriel like a sword piercing his soul.<p>

To not see her sleepy face when she wakes up every morning and greet him in the kitchen. To not watch her play with the cat on the porch or hear her laughter or even listening to her various complaints. His life would be empty. Sure he'd still do what he had always done since the dawn of time being a messenger of God. But to live a life without having Molly in it, Gabriel didn't know what he would do. It would crush him, his spirit.

It started to rain. The rain drops falling so suddenly and unexpectedly on them. Gabriel watched, seeing rain splatter on Molly and she shook her head giggling.

"We need to find shelter..." She said with a shriek. Molly took Gabriel's hand and both of them dashed to the closed newsstand that was across the road.

"Great..." She shook herself. "Now I'm all wet..." Molly complained.

She heaved a loud sigh and gave Gabriel a small smirk. "So much for it being sunny in Rome huh?"

Gabriel didn't know how it even happened, but seeing her and the trickle of rain on her wet face. Her blue eyes that seemed to sparkle even more brightly than before. Her rosebud lips glistened by the rain. Something just hit him and the next thing he knew he held her arms and pulled her close. Gabriel leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. His lips crushed hers and Gabriel could smell the strawberries in her hair and taste the wild cherry lip balm she always wore. He didn't know why he did it but he just had to. He had to kiss her as if his life depended on it.

Molly was taken by surprise but Gabriel held her close in his embrace and she felt the strength of his arms that wrapped around her and his lips how gentle and yet passionate they were. Was it really happening? _Was Gabriel Church really kissing her?_ She had to blink her eyes twice to make sure she wasn't imagining it. And then she thought of Michael, her heart fell as his face came into her mind. She started to think about the fight they had before she left for Rome and the coldness in Michael's blue eyes. Molly hated it and she never wanted Michael to look at her in the same way again.

_No... This is wrong. I have to stop this._ Molly let out a soft groan and put her hands on Gabriel's chest, pushing him away.

Gabriel pulled away and just stared at her. Molly was breathing in deeply. She looked at Gabriel and he saw that she was trembling. He wondered if she was cold.

"I have to... I have to...I have to go..." Molly stuttered. She turned and scrambled as fast as she could away from him. Molly immediately hailed a passing cab.

Gabriel just stood there still like a statue, watching as Molly got into a cab and it drove away. For the first time in perhaps his entire existence he wasn't as self assured as before. Dumbstruck by what had happened but a realization hit him. Molly had kissed him back. She did. It wasn't one sided. Gabriel was certain of it.

* * *

><p>Molly heard the knock on her hotel door. She was busy packing her things. She needed to leave and it had to be soon. She could not be in the same city with Gabriel Church or in the same country. She needed to take the first available flight out of Rome. She needed to go back home, back into Michael's arms. She needed to make up with Michael and smooth things between them. Molly had tried calling De Filvier but kept getting the busy signal. She finally left a note, slipping it underneath the door of De Filvier's suite telling her boss that an emergency propped up and she need to leave immediately.<p>

"Molly..." It was Gabriel knocking on the door.

"Go away!" Molly cried out while she took her bag of toiletries and placed it in her luggage.

"Molly! Open the door..." Gabriel called her as he kept knocking.

"Please go away Gabriel. Leave me alone. I don't want to see you..." She looked around the suite picking up pieces of clothing and any personal effects that she could just dump into her luggage.

"Molly. Come on. We have to talk about this..." Gabriel said. It almost sounded like a plea.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"If you're not going to open the door. I'm going to break it down."

"Go ahead!" She said blusteringly. "I dare you _Oh so Holy_ Archangel, Gabriel Church to vandalize a hotel property."

"Fine. I did warn you." Gabriel said in a flat tone. Molly stood by the bed and watched as the door opened by itself with a loud bang. Gabriel had used some of his telekinetic power.

"You can't do that!" She gasped in horror as he walked in. "This is breaking and entering. I'm sure it's a sin somewhere."

"It's a crime." Gabriel said, his grey eyes narrowed on hers. "And this is community property so technically it's a misdemeanour."

Molly just stared angrily at him. "Still it's wrong."

"I only abide by God's law and not laws of men." Gabriel said as he walked towards her. Molly panicked and moved away. She couldn't be this close to him. She just couldn't. Molly already felt so confused as it is.

"Don't come any closer..." She warned. "I'll scream. I swear I will."

"I just want to apologize Molly..." Gabriel said calmly and looked at her. "That's all."

"Well you're forgiven." Molly said and looked at her feet nervously. She then looked up at Gabriel. "Why did you do it anyway? Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know." Gabriel sighed. "It just felt like something I needed to do."

"But you're not like that." Molly spoke, shocked by his answer. "You don't feel things."

"I seemed to be doing that a lot these days. Feeling. Thinking..." Gabriel said gazing at her. "Lately you've been on my mind a lot."

"Then you should stop it..." Molly said weakly. "Stop thinking about me."

"I can't. I've tried..." Gabriel said. "Believe me. I've tried everything. I pray, I meditate. But you're always there. In the deep recesses of my mind. I can't explain it Molly..."

He was looking at her again with such tenderness and she somehow knew what was about to happen. "Molly...I...I think...I..."

"Don't say it..." She winced. "Please...Don't."

"I just..." Gabriel stuttered before saying what he had been feeling for a while. "Molly. I love you." He told her simply, his grey eyes looking at hers. She saw it, the longing look that he had. Molly never thought it would ever happen, that Gabriel would look at her in that way.

"You can't do this..." Molly cried out and looked at Gabriel. Her eyes started to glisten with tears. "I'm with someone. Someone wonderful and he loves me and I love him. You can't just suddenly feel things. Especially not towards me..."

"I didn't ask for this Molly." Gabriel explained.

"Michael is your brother." Molly said. "What you're doing is wrong..."

"You think I don't know that." Gabriel cried and Molly suddenly heard an edge in his tone. "You think I don't struggle with this day in day out..."

Molly stared at him, hearing for the first time this passionate, raw burst of emotion that resonated in Gabriel's voice as he continued. "You think I never pray every single day to My Father to make this feeling stop. To be unrelenting like I was."

"But you told me..." Molly's voice trailed. "You said it's not in your design. That you can't feel things, human emotions. You can't love like we do. That was what you said Gabriel. You told me so."

"It appears that I was wrong..." Gabriel said. "Maybe it's the years spent on Earth in this human form. Maybe it's you Molly. Maybe being near you taught me that I could feel. Feel things I never felt before. Things that I thought were impossible..."

"I can't do this..." Molly moaned and shook her head. "I really can't have this conversation with you right now." The tears flowed and Molly wiped them away.

"I never meant to upset you Molly." Gabriel spoke softly and looked at her. He walked towards her, ready to pull her in his arms.

"No..." Molly said and shook her head, moving away from him. "Just don't come any closer...Please..." Molly softly sobbed and moved to the corner of the hotel room.

"You still love me Molly. I know you do." Gabriel said and looked at her intently. "Or you wouldn't have kissed me back."

"It was a mistake Gabriel. A big mistake. Just like the kiss five years ago. I was stupid. So stupid and you were right..." Molly said. "How could it really be love if it wasn't returned?"

* * *

><p>"I watched you...you know..." Gabriel said, inhaling his breath. "I know you brought Gabe home when you found him as a kitten, wandering on the street cold and hungry..."<p>

Molly just stared at him as he spoke. She was shocked by it. That he knew about her cat.

"I know you visit the Rose Home every weekend and read to Mrs Drawlings because her family was too busy to visit her and when she died, you cried for weeks. You didn't know this but I was there in the room with you. I wanted so badly to reach out to you but I didn't know how..." Gabriel told her and Molly only stared at him.

_What is even happening?_ She wondered. _Why this and why now?_ Now that she had Michael.

"I know you volunteer at the homeless shelter for women and children during the holidays...and you'd play secret Santa to the kids in the Oncology ward in Mercy Grace...You nearly cheated for the Economics finals during freshman year in Northwestern but decided not to and attended summer classes instead when you failed." Gabriel smiled.

"I was so proud of you when you did that. That you chose the righteous path."

Molly kept quiet hearing it. She didn't not know what to make of it. That he was being kind of a creepy stalker, knowing all the intimate details of her life or that it was sweet and romantic that Gabriel cared enough about her to be some kind of a guardian angel.

Gabriel looked at her. "I promised that I'd watch over you everyday of your life Molly and I did. And while it happened, I fell in love with you."

"Then please stop. Stop doing that. Stop watching over me." Molly breathed, tears still falling. "I don't need you to. I never have."

"Because you have Michael now?" Gabriel asked her. "You hardly know him Molly."

"I love him..." Molly said wiping her tears again. "You won't understand it because you don't really know what love is." Molly stared at him.

"Love is about sacrifice Gabriel. To love someone so much, unconditionally. Sometimes it won't be returned and sometimes you will hurt by it but it's worth it..." Molly spoke.

"I love Michael so much that if I have to let him go, I would. Because I know it's the right thing to do. And that his destiny and calling is so much more important and greater than my feelings for him. "

She breathed in deeply and looked at Gabriel. "Maybe I did love you all those years ago because you were this amazing guy and I was still so young and I wanted so badly to be good enough for you Gabriel...I wanted to be the girl you would want."

"I am sorry if I made you feel that way..." Gabriel interrupted. "I was ill equipped to deal with such things."

"I thought I moved on. And then you came back and maybe there was still some residual feelings left over. I admit to that and I was angry and bitter...But Michael...he showed me how wonderful love could be. And I know it will change. That it is not a permanent fixture. That one day he'll wake up and remember everything..." Molly said trying her best not to burst into tears again.

"I know that Michael is going to leave me. I know that. But I also know that I will always love him and I can't hurt him like this." Molly said. She breathed again and looked up before speaking to Gabriel in a firm yet soft tone.

"Please go Gabriel. If you really do care for me like you said you do. Please just go...I want to be alone right now..."

Gabriel looked at her and gave a solemn nod, respecting her wishes. He walked towards the door and paused as he touched the knob. He turned and looked at her. She was crying. Molly covered her face with both hands and wept quietly to herself. Gabriel then realized that it was him. He did this to her. He made her cry. Again. It seemed like it was the only thing he did well.


	13. Chapter 13 Slow Dancing

Chapter Thirteen.

Molly didn't know how long she had been lying in her bed. It was probably hours, maybe an entire day. She came back to her cottage to find it empty except for Gabe, resting on her sofa. Michael was gone. He did not even leave a note. What had happened? Was it really over? Had he left her for good? Did Michael found out what had happened in Rome? That Gabriel had kissed her and that she had kissed him back. Molly could not deny it anymore. It was true. She had kissed Gabriel back, there was no other way around it. Molly started to wonder if Michael had regained his memories. There was a possibility that he could be back to his old, formidable, immortal self.

She suddenly heard the sound of the front door being turned open and Molly immediately got up. She rushed out of her room and stood there staring at the man who had just walked in. His deep blue eyes studied her and his face was unreadable. Molly grew anxious and relieved at the same time. She stared at him.

"You're back..." Michael spoke. He sounded a little monotonous but Molly could hear the deep husky timbre of his voice.

"Where were you?" Molly asked him. "I called...I called hundreds of time" Molly spoke rapidly, she could feel the thunderous beat of her heart.

She rushed to him and threw herself in his arms, resting comfortably in that broad, warm chest of his. Molly felt better instantly as if Michael's embrace was her balm. She felt Michael putting his arms around her and holding her close. He kissed the top of her head.

"I thought you left for good..." She whispered. Molly looked up at him seeing the tender look in his blue eyes. "You scared me. I thought you want a break. I'm so sorry about having that fight with you. I'm sorry how we left things."

"It's alright..." Michael said tenderly, his fingers gently caressing her cheeks. "I'm sorry too Molly. I'm sorry for being a jerk and for not being understanding enough."

"No...It's okay Michael," She sighed and kissed his lips, hugging him again. "It doesn't matter now. You're here. Where did you go anyway?" Molly asked him as she pulled away.

"I went home Molly..." Michael spoke calmly.

"Home?" She repeated, confused.

"Heaven...The Kingdom." Michael responded. She saw the stoic look on his face. So it was true. One of her worst fears confirmed.

"You remember..." Molly breathed, trying her best not to let the tears rise up in her eyes. He had regained his memories. Things would not be the same again.

Michael looked at her and gave a soft nod. Molly breathed in deeply and moved to the sofa. She needed to sit down. Afraid that she would collapse again like last time. Michael moved and sat next to her. Molly noticed the distance he placed between them. As if he was afraid to touch her.

"But how?" Molly asked him.

"It just came to me. I was sitting there staring at the garden and then it came in waves. I remember everything. Who I was, my past, every single minute detail." Michael described. He then looked at her. "It feels a bit strange and unfamiliar like he or I was someone else. A different person but we're the same."

"What does it mean?" Molly asked, eyes searching his, wanting so desperately to get some reassurance. "Are you still the same Michael Archer? The one I fell in love with. The one who loves me?"

"I am Molly. Trust me I am..." Michael uttered and gave a pause. "But I'm also Michael, Leader of the Archangels, a Prince of Heaven. I cannot pretend I am not him Molly. I have a responsibility."

"So is this goodbye then?" Molly asked in a soft disembowelled voice, which was the only thing that kept her from tearing up.

"I don't want to leave you..." Michael sighed sadly.

"But you have to..." Molly said and looked at him. He seemed confused but still Molly could sense that he was trying his best not to be emotional.

"I have to complete my mission," Michael informed her. Molly gazed at him, wondering what he meant by that. _Mission? What mission?_

"My Father sent me here to find the Beast and destroy him once and for all. Lucifer has been unleashed and his power is growing stronger as we speak..." Michael, spoke his tone had gotten flat and rather authoritative. "And I have to do it. Nothing can stop me from fulfiling my duty."

"Alright..." Molly said. Her voice had gotten soft. "You have to do what you have to do."

"That does not mean I do not care for you or that I don't love you..." Michael, said looking at her. "I love you Molly..."

"I don't know how do we go from here," Molly spoke, looking at Michael, seeing the hard planes of his face, his brilliant blue eyes that looked at her so tenderly with such longing.

"Is it really over? Are you leaving me Michael?" She asked him.

"I am always with you Molly..." Michael said in a sympathetic voice. He pulled her close to him and Molly felt his lips on hers. The kiss grew passionate and Molly wrapped her arms tightly around him, wanting so badly to lose herself in his embrace. Michael pulled his lips away and stared at her.

She saw the look in his eyes. It seemed so final, so sure. Michael's gaze mesmerized her and Molly felt like she was put under some spell.

"I have to go now..." Michael spoke, his voice deep and hypnotic. "But I love you Molly. Never forget that. You showed me what life really is about and you taught me how to live. I'm grateful."

She felt her tears falling like pearls unstrung from the corner of her eyes. _Do it..._ She coaxed him silently. _Make me forget you please...I don't want to remember this. I don't want to remember you. I don't want to remember how wonderful being with you felt only to have you gone._

Michael leaned and pressed a firm kiss on her forehead. "I'll come back for you. I promise, once this is over we'll talk."

She saw the glow that seem to emanate from every single pore of his skin, bright white light that shone almost blinding. Molly closed her eyes and hugged him, hanging onto him as tightly as she could as the ground vibrated and shook around her. _I love you Michael..._ She told him in her heart and mind. Words she couldn't bear to say out loud for fear that she might just break down and beg him not to leave. Then Molly couldn't feel him anymore. It was like she was hugging air. Michael was gone. He had disappeared. She was alone in the two bedroom cottage. Molly felt like she could break down in any moment and cry torrents of tears but she stopped herself. She was no longer the seventeen year old teenager. Molly knew what she was getting herself into. She had let her walls down and Michael into her heart and her life and now she had to let him go.

* * *

><p>A week passed and no sign or news of Michael but Gabriel had been trying to reach her. She ignored his text messages, his calls and voice mails. Molly didn't feel like seeing him or talking to him but of course Gabriel had never really left her. Unbeknownst to Molly, or at least that was what Gabriel assumed, he had been there all the while. Invisible to her, that only her cat could see him. Gabriel had been in the house staring at her while she ate dinner alone, sitting next to her on the couch while she watched TV. He would loom over her and read the books that she was reading. And when she fell to sleep, he'd gently tuck her in.<p>

_Love..._Was it supposed to be this delicious ache? A pain that was so indelible that it had coursed through his entire being. Gabriel wasn't so sure. He stared at Molly as she looked idly from the porch swing, her thoughts thousands of miles away. Gabriel could tell she was thinking of Michael. She seemed to be thinking of Michael a lot. Gabriel hated to be envious of his brother but he was and God help him.

"I know you're here Gabriel..." Molly suddenly spoke and Gabriel was caught by surprise. Molly knew? She could sense him?

"I'm not angry with you..." Molly sighed and turned her head as if she knew he was standing behind her. "I just want to know if Michael's alright."

"He's fine..." Gabriel spoke softly. He then made his presence known, a flash of white light that brightened the porch and sat next to her on the porch swing.

"He misses you..." Gabriel added. Of course, Gabriel didn't really know that but he just wanted to say something that would make Molly feel better and he couldn't possibly be wrong about it. _Of course Michael would miss Molly, who wouldn't? _Gabriel missed her all the time, whenever he wasn't with her. Molly gave Gabriel a small smile.

"How are you?" He asked her.

"As fine as I could be..." Molly said and stifled a small yawn.

"About what happen in Rome..." Gabriel started. It was awkward for him to even bring it up at such a delicate time but he didn't want it to be the elephant in the room.

"It's alright." Molly interrupted. "It was a silly thing what happened. I'm okay now. You weren't yourself..." She said casually and looked at him.

Gabriel had wanted to say something back. That what he felt was real and he never regretted kissing her. And that he wanted to kiss her right then if he could. But seeing Molly and how vulnerable she had been since Michael left, Gabriel knew that he could not let his emotions get the best of him. He had to be there for Molly. She needed him more than ever.

"So we're friends now right?" Molly asked him, a twinkle in her blue eyes. Gabriel smiled at her. _Friends._ Guess it was better than not having her in his life.

"Of course we are Molly," He replied. "We'll always be friends no matter what." It was a promise, one Gabriel knew he would never renege.

"Are you hungry?" Gabriel suddenly asked.

"Sort of," Molly answered.

Molly felt her stomaching churning a bit. She hadn't been eating much since Michael left. His absence made her lost her once healthy appetite. Eating didn't seem to matter to her. In fact nothing seemed to matter much now that Michael was gone. All she did if she wasn't at work was to sleep or to stare into space, haunted by thoughts of him. Michael seemed to have left his mark in her house and it's everywhere. She'd smell the flannel shirts that he wear and spray his cologne on her pillow at night just so she could sleep, smelling of Michael.

"Good." Gabriel said and gave a nod. "I'll cook us some dinner."

* * *

><p>"This is really good..." Molly smiled as she twirled the pasta with her fork. The vegetarian Pomodoro sauce was delicious and so was the bruschetta. Gabriel was indeed an incredible cook. Then again, Gabriel Church seemed to excel in everything that he did.<p>

"Glad you enjoy it," Gabriel said and poured more sparkling grape juice for himself. He leaned and took the bottle of white wine and poured it into Molly's glass.

"Why is it that angels can't drink wine?" Molly asked. She was curious knowing that angels were forbidden from imbibing alcohol.

"It's just not made for our bodies." Gabriel replied with an easy shrug. "Alcohol clouds the mind..."

"But didn't Jesus turn water into wine..." Molly spoke and sipped her wine.

"He's not an angel," Gabriel said and gave a rather cheeky grin which made Molly chuckled a bit. She still hadn't got used to seeing this new side of him.

"So he gets a pass?" Molly asked Gabriel. "But you don't."

"He is my boss after all," Gabriel said.

"So you met him?" Molly grew even more curious.

"Yes." Gabriel nodded. "I was there at the Annunciation."

"Ah..." Molly spoke. "Of course...the angel Gabriel..."

Molly seemed pretty relaxed. Maybe it was the wine finally having a sort of surreal effect on her mind or the soft lighting of her dining room. She looked at Gabriel, seeing how handsome he was. _He always looked handsome anyway... _Molly thought to herself. _How wonderful to be that perfect?_ Never having to grapple with mortal issues that pervade every aspect of human life like bills and money, stress at work and working under a bad boss, relationship problems and issues with family. Never having to wonder about the future... She envied Gabriel, his immortality and his confidence. _His coldness even. I wished I could be like him..._Molly pondered. _I wish I could just not feel or care._

_That's not true... _Molly suddenly heard Gabriel's voice clearly talking except he really wasn't. _I do care and I do feel._

"Did you say something?" Molly asked and stared at him.

"No..." Gabriel replied. His eyes looking straight at her.

"Cause I could have sworn I heard you..." Molly stumbled and shook her head. She had probably imagined it. "I think I had too much to drink."

"Three glasses actually..." Gabriel said with a kind smile.

"I don't think I've drunk this many since Prom." Molly looked at him and suddenly remembered her Senior Prom.

She had worn a silver sheer chiffon dress with a mermaid skirt and had Ben Ensley as her prom date. Of course the gorgeous dress was to impress Mr Church who had only given a polite smile when he greeted her. She laughed to herself, thinking of how silly she had been.

"What's so funny?" Gabriel asked, suddenly wanting to know what had made her laugh.

"Prom..." Molly spoke still giggling. "God...I wanted to impress you... I went through so much trouble."

"You did though. Your dress was beautiful..." Gabriel said.

"You've probably forgotten about it..." She said dismissively.

"No I didn't." Gabriel said. "You wore a silver dress, that was rather sheer but it didn't show much skin. It looked like a Greek toga didn't it? And a mermaid tail like bottom..."

"Oh." She uttered, dumbfounded that he remembered.

"Bethany told me you wanted to dance with me. She asked me to ask you but..." Gabriel said.

"Why didn't you anyway?" Molly asked him, her blue eyes looking right at him.

"I thought it might be awkward..." Gabriel told her. "After what you had told me the night in the motel and seeing how I have upset you...I just.."

"You didn't want to lead me on..." Molly continued for him. Gabriel nodded and smiled at her.

"Anyway I never danced before..." Gabriel spoke. "I wouldn't know how."

"No..." Molly said and stared at him. "Everyone can dance..."

"Not me." Gabriel stated in a matter of fact tone. "Which was why I sat down throughout Bethany's wedding reception. I'm happy just watching from the sidelines."

"But can you really be?" Molly asked him. "Just watching? Just following orders, doing what God wants you to?"

"It is my duty what I'm created for..." Gabriel answered.

"But what if you could really live, make your own decisions and be happy..." She spoke, her voice a soft passionate plea. Gabriel heard that before that fateful night five years ago when Molly had professed her love for him.

"I am happy..." Gabriel said, looking right at her. Molly saw the grey irises, how stormy they looked.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"I'm happy because you're here." Gabriel spoke softly.

* * *

><p>What he just said made Molly looked at him for a while, half surprised and the other half in discomfort. She didn't know how exactly to respond to it. She took in a deep breath and let out a rather loud sigh. Molly shook her head and stood up and for a while, Gabriel was shocked by her abrupt movement. <em>Did he say something wrong? Had he upset her more?<em> He grew worried as more worrying thoughts just zoomed through his mind. He didn't mean to make Molly felt uncomfortable. _Was the evening over?_

Gabriel was even more surprised when she stood next to him and took his hand. He wondered what it was Molly wanted.

"I think you should at least dance once in your immortal life..." She said and nudged him up from his seat.

"I mean as a friendly thing..." Molly added quickly and looked away for a while. "Friends do dance...It's a normal innocent thing people do." She tried to sound nonchalant about it. But of course it was an attempt lost on both of them.

"Well alright." Gabriel said and gave her one of his rare, handsome golden smiles. Molly held his hand and brought him to the living room.

Gabriel didn't know how to describe it but to have her holding his hand. Her small, warm palm grasping his. Her soft, gentle touch. It was like being on a beach and having the sea breeze blow through him. Gabriel liked it. He liked to be held, to be touched, to feel.

"Well first we need music..." Molly said thoughtfully. She let go of his hand and went to her Iphone dock. _Angel_ was playing. She had been listening to the song a lot lately especially since Michael left.

"I like this song..." Gabriel mused aloud.

"I know its kinda cliché..." Molly said and rolled her eyes a bit. "It is very soothing...But I'm sure we can find other song...Wait just one second..." Molly told him as she scrolled down her playlist.

"No..." Gabriel shook his head. "This is fine Molly..."

She was bewildered when Gabriel took her hand and pulled her with him. He seemed rather assertive and Molly was surprised when he swayed a little, holding her close in his arms. They were slow dancing right there and then like any romantic couple in love.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance..." Molly spoke softly almost like a whisper as she looked up at Gabriel

"Well you learn a lot from watching others..." Gabriel told her, his voice gotten husky. His eyes seemed to pierce through her like storm clouds threatening to cause a downpour. A downpour of emotions that could just overwhelm the both of them.

"Maybe this is not such a good idea..." Molly muttered as she looked up at him, feeling so afraid of the sudden closeness. It seemed too intimate to her.

"Why?" Gabriel asked her, his eyes never leaving hers. He felt this strange feeling, was it arousal? Gabriel wasn't so sure. But he just wanted to be close to her. He needed to be close to her.

"Because this doesn't feel like a friendly dance..." Molly told him. Her voice had sounded a little meek and soft and it made Gabriel smiled. He knew of his effect on her.

"I meant every single word I said to you in Rome..." Gabriel spoke breathily.

"No..." Molly shook her head and pulled herself out of his grasp. "Gabriel...why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you Molly..." He told her in such an impassioned voice, so unlike his usual calm, steady way.

"But we're friends..." Molly spoke as she moved, stepping back a few steps away from him. "What happened in Rome was a fluke. A mistake."

"No it's not Molly. I don't regret a single thing. I can't lie to myself." Gabriel said and stared at her. "I can't lie to you. You know that. I never lie."

"Are you even listening to yourself Gabriel? I'm with Michael." She cried out. "You know this."

"Do you love me?" Gabriel asked her which stunned Molly even more. She bit her lip and looked away. Her silence told him what he needed to know.

"You still do..." Gabriel uttered.

"I never said I didn't." Molly sighed. She sat on the sofa and looked at him seeing the emotions on his face. Gabriel clearly was confused just as she was and for a while, Molly felt sorry for him. This infallible person who had never let anything get to him. And now she did. Strange that she didn't felt any new found feelings of smugness or conceit. Instead all she felt was sympathy.

"Can't we just be friends?" Molly asked him with a slight wince. "I don't think I can deal with this right now."

"Of course we're friends Molly." Gabriel sighed and sat next to her. He didn't want to push her. He knew that Molly had been rather stresseed lately. She had gone through alot and it was obvious that she needed time and he was willing to wait. "I will always be here for you. I promised you didn't I?"

Molly looked at him and gave a crooked smile. "Has anyone told you that you have really bad timing?"

Gabriel looked at her and chuckled. Strange that she could derive some ironic humor in the situation. It was true of course. His timing was horrible. Even Gabriel knew that.

"Michael actually. He said that..." Gabriel replied. Molly gave a wistful smile at the mention of her beloved's name.

"I love him you know." She told him. "I love Michael very much."

"I know..." Gabriel murmured and nodded.

"Is it possible to be in love with two people at the same time?" Molly asked him as if it was a rhetorical question.

"I don't know Molly..." He sighed and looked deeply at her. "I've only been in love once."

"I guess I should be flattered..." She said. It didn't sound smug, just a casual remark. Molly then looked at Gabriel closely. "When did you know that you loved me?"

She had always been the curious cat and maybe it intrigued her somewhat that Gabriel was in love with her. That she Molly Annabel Parker, the mere mortal woman from Venus Cove, Georgia had made Gabriel Church human. Or at least make him feel human emotions.

"I think it was after Mrs Drawlings passed and you were crying in your dorm room sophomore year." Gabriel said with a distant smile as he recalled the events.

"You fell asleep and I tucked you in...I thought you looked like an angel."

"I always wondered why the blanket covered me when I woke up when I don't even remember having it over me...I thought it was just my roommate Shanti being sweet." Molly said and gazed at him, amazed by the revelation. He had been there with her even when she thought she was all alone. She was never alone. Gabriel was always with her.

"I just sat there and watched you while you sleep...I think I watched you sleep for years..." Gabriel confessed.

"Okay..." Molly uttered and gave bemused look. "Now you're being stalkerish creepy..."

"Not a stalker. Just your self appointed guardian." Gabriel sighed.

"Creepy, stalkerish self appointed guardian angel..." Molly added with a teasing smile. She let out a soft yawn and leaned against the soft sofa. "I'm tired..."

"Sleep Molly. I'll look after you." Gabriel told her.

Molly smiled, hearing that and closed her eyes before finally dozing off to sleep. Gabriel would later lift her in his arms and carried her to bed. He tucked her in like he always did and pressed a kiss on her head.

"Good Night Molly...I love you," He whispered in her ear. She stirred in her sleep for a while and Gabriel heard her calling his brother's name softly. _Michael..._ He was the one in her heart now. Still Gabriel wasn't ready to give up or let Molly go.

* * *

><p>When Molly woke up the next morning, she found Michael just sitting on the white rocking chair staring at her. His blue eyes shimmered like pools of sapphire in the sunlight. Her heart seemed like flower opening up its petals when she saw him. Molly immediately got out of her bed, fighting whatever sleepy inertia that one would feel after waking up so early. She immediate fell into his arms.<p>

"Michael..." She breathed as she hugged him close. She could smell his colognes, spicy and musky with hints of vanilla.

"I missed you..." Molly whispered, revelling the feel of being in his arms after so long. She pulled away and looked up at him. Michael smiled and bent to kiss her lips. He then spoke to her.

"I've talked to the Seraphim..." He started. Michael then sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry I was away so long but I had to go right to the top and it's quite a bureaucratic place in the first Choir. I guessed they don't find me all that impressive up there."

"And what happened?" Molly stared at him.

"I have _My Father's_ blessing Molly. We can see each other be together so long as it's not in sin and that my work, my duties will not be compromised."

"What?" Molly was shocked to hear the news. Michael looked at her and nodded. "_Our Holy Father_ wants us to be happy Molly. That's what He wanted all along."

"Of course he does..." Molly said wryly and smiled at Michael_. Like Duh..._

"It's never been done before..." Michael spoke. "For Angels to be with humans."

"What about Bethany?" Molly asked. "She's with Xavier now. Married with two kids."

"She had to Fall for it...She had to be human." Michael explained. "I don't have to."

"You don't?"

Michael shook his head. He kissed her again and held her closer to him. "I'm still an Archangel...I'll still have the same post, stature, my powers..."

"We can go ahead Molly...get married and be together..." He said excitedly and held her hand.

"Whoah..." Molly cried. It suddenly hit her. Everything seemed to be moving at lightning speed. "Married?" She stared at Michael shocked by what he said. He couldn't possibly be serious.

"Yes Molly." Michael nodded. "Of course we have to. We'll be married in a church with Father Brian performing the ceremony."

"But I'm not even Catholic..." Molly said and stared at Michael.

"Or do you want it to be in a Synagogue?" Michael asked her. "I know a few Rabbis."

"I'm not Jewish..." She said and looked at him.

"Mosque?" Michael asked and Molly shook her head.

"Freethinker Michael. I'm a freethinker." Molly said in exasperation.

"I don't think civil marriages counts in the eyes of God." Michael said in a rather naive tone. Molly frowned hearing that.

"Michael. You never even met my family yet..." Molly heaved. "Marriage is a big thing...It's a huge commitment. I don't know if we're ready."

"I love you Molly..." He told her and held her closer holding her hands with his. "I know this. I don't know how long I've ever existed. Aeons maybe and now that you're here..." Michael breathed and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I finally felt like something that I had waited forever for came. And it's you."

Molly groaned softly and stared at him. "I hate it when you get all mushy..."

"You don't hate me. You couldn't." Michael said, nuzzling her nose and kissed her lips softly. "I'm irresistible."

"Cocky ass..." Molly said and frowned. She then smiled at him, her hands gently caressing his face. "You haven't even proposed yet Michael..."

He grinned and pulled himself away from her. Molly just watched as Michael stood in front of her. He suddenly went down on one knee and took her hand.

"Molly Parker..." Michael continued. "Will you do me the honor and make me the happiest man/ celestial being in Heaven and on Earth and be my wife?"

She stared at him and felt her cheeks reddening. Was it truly happening? Was Michael really proposing. It felt like a dream.

"I do..." She said wistfully and then she heard the ring. Molly was shocked when her room seemed to be shaking, a terrible sound piercing through._ What is going on? _She stared at Michael who kept calling her.

_Molly...Molly...Help me..._

"Michael!" Molly screamed but the ringing noise drowned him and she watched as he was pulled further away from her by some unseen forced. A black nimbus of a vortex that surrounded Michael, sucking him in. It was a darkness that tried to take him. Taking him away from her.

"Michael! No!"

* * *

><p>The ringing sound got louder and it seemed like the familiar chime of her Iphone magnified a hundred decibels more.<p>

"Miss Parker..." She heard the voice on her cell phone as she realized she was still in bed. _It was a dream_. Molly realized. A wonderful dream that turned into a horrible nightmare.

"Yes..." She stuttered groggily on the phone.

"It's Maggie. Miss Parker. The second PA. You have to get here right now... you're late..."

"What?" Molly cried out.

"It's seven o'clock Miss Parker. You're supposed to be here an hour ago. Mr De Filvier is throwing a fit in the office." Maggie whispered. Molly could here De Filvier erupting at the background, his voice booming through.

"_Where is she? I want her here right now!"_

"I'll be there soon." Molly spoke hurried and ended the conversation.

Molly stared at her alarm clock that was on the nightstand. It was two minutes past seven and she knew she was in trouble. Molly cursed and swore. She shouldn't have drunk too much. It was affecting her dreams and she was sure De Filvier would fire her. He had always been extremely particular about tardiness. She dashed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror and she thought she saw Michael in there. A flash of vision showing Michael in chains, his face bloodied and bruised, screaming in agony.

"_Molly! Help me!"_

It jolted her almost as if she was being electrocuted. This sudden violent image of Michael in pain that she had just seen in her bathroom mirror. She was sure she didn't imagine it. Molly grew afraid_. What is going on? _Something was wrong. Molly felt her insides screaming. Michael was in trouble, somewhere. Something was really wrong and work was the last place she had to be. Michael needed her. She felt it.


	14. Chapter 14 The Devil and Miss Parker

_Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait. Classic case of extreme mental stress and writer's block. Thanks for your sweet reviews. I was surprised to have read them and I really appreciate your thoughts. I thought no one would read this. And to the sweet reader who made the poster. It's gorgeous. Thank you so much for making it. I love it. Anyway here goes...Hope this works._

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen. <em>The Devil and Miss Parker<em>

She didn't know what happened or how she even got there. The last thing Molly remembered was that she had rushed out of her cottage with her car keys heading to God knows where, on a mission to find him. To find Michael, the love of her life. There was a car on the road. A black SUV. A Lexus, she was certain it was. She was crossing the street in front of her cottage. She didn't even know why she did that. It felt like a trance. Like she was sleepwalking in the day.

It was all a blur whatever happened after that, almost as if time froze and everything splintered like shards of glass. The ground had shook. That she remembered. Clearly. Vividly. Molly was sure of it. The ground shaking like how it would during an Earthquake. Except earthquakes are quite rare in the Atlanta area.

_Yes...the ground shook and then it just opened up. Like some horror movie or something out of science fiction tale. It did...It did!_ She argued mentally to herself.

_I'm not going mad. Someone else was there! He was in that black SUV that hit me. He pulled me in his arms. And we fell into that hole... _She clenched her eyes tightly, trying her best to remember who it was._ Blonde hair...tall guy... Gabriel? Was it you? _She was sure it was him. Who else could it be?

She winced and blinked her eyes open. She was lying somewhere. Soft, leathery surface, and it strangely smelled like sulphur. Her groggy blurred vision grew clearer and Molly stared at the figure standing in front of her.

"You're awake..." Came his husky, smoky voice that sounded so familiar. "Good."

"What?" Molly cried as she sat herself up. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded softly.

Her head felt like it was spinning. What was it that made her feel so nauseated? She stared at Damien De Filvier, surprised beyond belief that he was in the same room with her. Damien was dressed in a sharp charcoal grey, three piece suit that had pinstripes weaved in. He had a blue tie on, a pair of reflective aviator shades tucked in the pocket of his jacket. He looked pretty debonair dressed so formally. Molly looked closer and realized that Damien looked a little older than he should have. Instead of a teenager, he looked like he was in his late twenties. His hair was more golden, the colour of sand and he had stubble on his chin.

"You got that part right," Damien said and gave a chilling smile. "We are in hell..."

"What are you talking about?" Molly stared at him in disbelief. Surely he must be joking. The throbbing in her head still hadn't stop and she groaned as she rubbed her temple.

"Your memory's a little fuzzy." Damien sighed. "It will take some time."

Molly watched warily as Damien sat down on a black leather armchair that was across her.

"I don't even know why I'm here? What do you want with me?" Molly asked.

"It's nothing personal really..." Damien said lazily and smiled at her. "I just needed bait and well sources told me you're the one who has his heart."

"Who?" Molly uttered still confused as ever.

"My dearest brother Michael of course..." Damien replied with a sinister smile.

"Michael's your brother?" Molly stared at him, her mouth almost gaping. It was something she had never expected. "But..." She stuttered dazedly for a while. "How could that be?"

Molly looked at Damien and wondered what joke he was trying to pull. _Was he an angel too?_

Damien then gave a tired sigh before continuing. "Long story really...But we used to be really tight..." He then smiled at Molly. "Michael and I...then of course..." Damien rolled his eyes.

"It was obvious I was the Favoured One and he got jealous..." Damien then gave a derisive snort.

"Wait a minute..." Molly whispered and looked intently at Damien.

"So dearest Mikey...got Father and everyone else to turn on me and kick me out..." Damien finished and gave a smile.

"No..." Molly uttered almost horrified. "No..." She shook her head and covered her mouth with both hands.

"You can't be...You can't be him..." She shook her head again. It all began to add up somehow. Everything. _Oh God...No...Not..._

"Well I have a lot of names if you must know..." Damien smiled eerily. "Names and disguises and aliases and all...Beezelbub, Azazel, Belial, Satan, Iblis. But you can call me Luc if you want." He paused and looked at Molly.

"I prefer it to those other host of silly names you humans had made up..." He said and gave a lazy roll of his eyes. "Simple is always best."

"But how?" Molly questioned and stared at him_. Luc De Filvier..._He was the Devil in disguise. Her boss was the Devil incarnate! Molly shook her head. _Of course._ It made sense. The obsession with the number six. His tyrannical almost evil way managing the office and then his name. It was an anagram. _Luc De Filvier, Lucifer Devil._

"The Father and The Son..." Damien or Luc said, smiling at Molly. "We have a sort of Unholy Trinity down here too. I can be both Luc and Damien De Filvier. They're just some of the vessels I use when I travel up to Earth on very rare occasions."

"What did you do to Michael?" Molly demanded, suddenly remembering of that image that haunted her thoughts. Of Michael chained up crying out in agony. "Where is he?"

"It's an illusion Molly what you saw," Damien/Luc said, sighing lazily. The man had that nonchalance about him that irked Molly. "A hologram that I projected in your mind...of Michael tortured, in pain."

"You tricked me!" Molly cried in anger and Damien/Luc only shrugged, as if it was nothing. He then gave a sly grin. "But you have to admit that the dream was a nice touch...Michael coming back proposing to you. I knew you'd be all over it."

Molly looked away, furious and yet ashamed, that she had succumbed so easily, almost believing that the dream was real. It felt real. Of course it was but an illusion that came crashing down.

"It doesn't matter Molly...He'll come looking for you. Gabriel too..."

Molly stared at Damien/Luc's beautiful face that started to reveal its true self as he walked closely towards her. The skin peeled away in layers that float like wisps of grey ash. Molly stood there petrified and awestruck when it was finally revealed. She recognized him. His face at least.

Lucifer's true face. Beautiful, mesmerizingly so, angelic even. Waves of gold and sandy blonde hair, the chiselled jaw line and cleft chin, the high cheekbones and his eyes, so grey almost silver. Glimmering brightly like stars. _Morning Star_, which was what his name meant after all. He looked exactly like Gabriel. A carbon copy. Like a clone or a twin and Molly sighed, half in horror and in the other almost mesmerized. It was as if Gabriel was the one walking towards her. She wondered if it was an illusion._ It just had to be. _Another of the Devil's infamous mind tricks.

"You didn't know, did you?" Lucifer smiled as he bent and moved closer to Molly. He gently touched Molly's face, his silver eyes never leaving hers.

"Gabriel and I are twins." He told her calmly. "Identical twins."

"No..." Molly shook her head. It was all too much for her to take in. "You're lying. You're just wearing his face to confuse me."

"It's true dear, sweet Molly..." Lucifer sighed and caressed her cheek tenderly. "We were created at the exact same moment. Two halves from the same source of light..."

"I feel what he feels..." Lucifer continued. "Even though he tries so hard to repress whatever Earthly feelings that swirl in his being. I feel it too. His struggles and yearnings. his confusion. He loves you it seems and yet he's afraid of it..."

"Maybe that's why I'm so drawn to you..." Lucifer said and looked deeply into Molly's eyes.

"Even as Luc De Filvier...there was something about you Molly Parker. Something different. And now I know." Lucifer smiled, rather seductively. "My twin loves you and he never felt this way before. It overwhelms him and it overwhelms me."

"A pity he didn't do anything about it and let Michael swoop in and sweep you off your feet. Something I would never do." Lucifer's nose crinkled in disgust at the thought of Michael

Lucifer sighed and shook his head lightly. "That is Gabriel..." He said and made a _tsk tsk_ sound. "Always doing the right thing. Always a warrior...We are still alike in some ways."

"Gabriel is not you!" Molly cried, furious at the comparison. "He is nothing like you!"

"He'll never give you what you want Molly..." Lucifer said in a gentle tone, his thumb still stroking her cheek. "Love, Passion. None of that." He continued huskily.

"Michael too...You'll always be human to them. Mortal, worthless, pathetic... No fairytale romance and happy endings lovely Molly. None of that for you. They will go back to where they came from and you'll be all alone in that tiny little house with that little cat of yours. Forever waiting...forever alone." He crooned softly.

Molly trembled hearing that and swallowed a small gulp down her throat. Lucifer was taunting her. That was what he does best. _Was it true?_ She knew somehow there was truth in it. Even if it was from the Devil himself. She'd be all alone. There was no possible way for her to be with an Archangel and live happily ever after.

"What do you want with me?" Molly asked him, staring at Lucifer's face that was so like Gabriel's except for the eyes. Even though Lucifer's eyes were silvery grey like Gabriel's. They were different somewhat. She could tell. Lucifer's eyes held so much hatred, anger and bitterness. It frightened Molly even when she would not admit it,

"It's quite simple really. I want to use you as bait to lure Michael down here..." Lucifer said with a malicious smile.

"Then you'll kill him and me?" Molly asked him, her entire body trembling. The thought of Michael dead shook her insides. To lose forever him could cause her heart and soul to splinter, ripped into shreds and probably never recover.

"No..." Lucifer shook his head. "No my Love...you'll be my Persephone. My Queen of the Underworld. And Michael will be here to witness that. That I have the one thing that he loves..."

"Are you crazy?" Molly cried in anger. "I will never be with you! Never!"

She moved away from Lucifer and headed to the window where dark drapes were hung. Molly turned around and looked at Lucifer who stood there, beautiful and powerful gazing back at her. So much like Gabriel but he was not. Her mind had to keep reminding itself that that it wasn't Gabriel standing there looking at her. It was his evil twin.

"Why do you need me anyway?" Molly asked him, her eyes narrowed curiously. She knew she had to tread lightly. She was dealing with the Devil himself. "I'm just a pathetic human woman. You said so yourself."

She breathed and continued, eyes never leaving Lucifer's. "And maybe they don't even care that much about me. They'll do what they had always been doing. I think you're just wasting your time."

"No." Lucifer shook his head and smiled. "This is different. You're the key Molly..."

She watched as Lucifer walked towards her in strong, graceful strides. His silver eyes mesmerizing and beautiful like the stars. He pulled her in his arms and Molly felt weak in the knees. The power he had over her, she didn't know how to describe it.

"But I don't want you...I don't want to be here..." Molly breathed weakly as Lucifer enveloped her in his embrace. She didn't know what was going on, but it seemed like everything was spinning again. Her head, the room. She looked up seeing Gabriel's face._ No..not Gabriel._ Lucifer's face, smiling at her as he held her close.

"Oh Molly...you're only human Love..." Lucifer said with a wicked grin. "And I excel in tempting humans. I was made for it...You'll be mine before long."

Lucifer's cold lips pressed onto hers and Molly immediately passed out. She hoped it was all a bad dream. It just had to be. That was the last thought on her mind. That she was having a weird bad dream and she needed to wake up.

* * *

><p><em>Be careful what you wish for Molly Parker...<em>

Gabriel had been right about Purgatory being no joking matter. Molly sighed as she stared out the window seeing the dark stormy sky and the weird red lava like clouds. Except of course Molly wasn't in Purgatory. She was in hell which was far worse. She shook her head and drew the curtains close. Bethany had told Molly about hell but she obviously left a lot of scary details out. Molly leaned on the leather chaise lounge and wondered how she was ever getting out of there. There was no way out until someone rescues her. _But who?_ Michael? Does Michael even know where she is? What about Gabriel? He and Ivy rescued Bethany out of hell. Surely they would know where she is. What if no one even knows? Or worse, they know and there's nothing they could do.

The double doors swung open and Lucifer walked in, strangely dressed in a white oxford shirt and black pants looking very much like Gabriel did when he was teaching in Bryce Hamilton. Molly only stared at him, surprised at his outfit.

"Stuff of your girlish dreams?" Lucifer asked her and gave a wink.

"I know what you're trying to do..." Molly said rolling her eyes. "It's not working."

"And why not?" Lucifer continued and pulled Molly into his arms as she struggled to pull herself away but to no avail. His grip was strong and she was only a mere mortal.

"You wanted this didn't you? You wanted him," Lucifer whispered in her ear, his voice seductive and hypnotic. "The handsome, music teacher that caught your eye in high school. You fantasized about him for weeks. No...years. His kisses, his touch, how he would feel like beside you, inside you..."

Molly gasped and turned away. Lucifer didn't budge and held her tighter. "You dreamed of being his for years Molly..." He said in that seductive tone of temptation he had used for aeons.

"Now...I can make it come true...I can make anything you ever wanted and wished for and even dreamed of, your wildest imagination come true..."

"No..." Molly shook her head and pushed him away. "No it's not real. You're not real..."

Lucifer stepped back and gave a laugh. It was blood curling laughter that chilled her bones. "I'm as real as I can be Molly...I'm what your mother and the Church warned you about. The prayer to deliver you from evil that was to protect you from me..."

"I'm not afraid of you..." Molly said and looked at Lucifer. He gave a cheeky grin seeing that she was trembling when she said that. It was obvious she was terrified.

"I'd never hurt you, you know." Lucifer said, his voice had gotten tender.

"You're lying..." Molly said huffily and moved away. She knew better than to believe of word of the Devil's. Molly sighed softly and turned to look at Lucifer again. It was hard not to look at him. He looked so much like Gabriel. Like a mirror image even.

"Bethany told me you look older..." Molly said as she studied Lucifer's beautiful form. "That's how she described you, middle aged, tired and old."

"I couldn't let her see what I really look like. She's a young one. Only the ancient ones knew that Gabriel and I are twins." Lucifer explained. "That poor thing would get the shock of her life if she knew."

"Why did you try to kill her?" Molly asked looking straight at him, angry that he attempted to murder her bestfriend.

"She was corrupting my son..." Lucifer replied sharply. "My dearest, favourite _Arakiel_. Once the most gloriest of my children, weakened by her presence. He wanted to make her his queen, the centre of his life. His love. And he died for that." He almost spat out, his silver eyes narrowed in fury.

"Died for the love of an angel! Killed by my own twin!"

Molly was taken aback by the anger in Lucifer's tone. He sounded vengeful even. Revenge, Molly realized. That was what Lucifer wanted all along. A vendetta he had against Michael for throwing him out of Heaven and Gabriel for killing Jake Thorn.

"So you don't believe in love?" Molly asked Lucifer who looked back at her, almost surprised that she would ask him that. "Guess you and Gabriel had something in common after all. He didn't believe in love too or at least the mortal kind of love..."

"What you felt for Gabriel was puppy love." Lucifer spoke dismissively. "You were a young, silly teenager...and Michael was a rebound...Things will be different with us."

"And what?" Molly almost shouted, barely containing her anger. "You think I could ever love you?"

"No...you'll do more than love me." Lucifer smirked. "You'll worship me. The ground I walk on. You'll realize that I'm your reason for breathing, your very existence depends on me and I don't speak it lightly, Molly. You will give in like all the others...you'll even beg for me to never leave your side."

"I rather die..." Molly said gritting her teeth, staring furiously at him.

"But I won't let you..." Lucifer said simply, his long fingers stroking Molly's cheek.

She only moved away, away from his touch. There was something about Lucifer's touch that Molly hated. It was gentle, soothing when it shouldn't be. He was the Devil not her Beloved. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her. She was in Lucifer's domain and he had all the power.

"Why am I still here then?" She crossed her arms and stared at Lucifer. "Clearly I'm not important to them. I've been here ages and they didn't attempt to rescue me. I'm no use to you. Michael is not coming."

Lucifer gave a smile to her. It was devious and Molly didn't like it. He was hiding something. Something terrible. She felt it in pits of her stomach and it sickened her.

"What is it?" Molly asked, half afraid of what the answer would be. "What have you done?"

* * *

><p>Gabriel stood by the hospital bed in the ICU ward of Mercy Grace Hospital, staring at the woman lying there. <em>Comatose.<em> She had been comatose for weeks. He breathed in deeply remembering what the doctor had said. The doctor had warned that Molly could be brain dead and they might have to pull the plug soon, once her family agreed.

_How did it even happen? _It was a mystery to Gabriel. That Molly had crossed the road in front of the house that morning and was knocked down by a car. It was a hit and run, the driver had hurriedly fled while Molly lied bleeding and unconscious on the road. No witnesses, nothing. He felt responsible for the accident. He should have been there. He should have known. He should have protected Molly. But he didn't. He had failed. Failed to protect the one human that meant the world to him. He had broken the promise he made to always watch over her. Gabriel would never forgive himself for this.

"Molly..." Gabriel whispered as he touched her hand. "I know you're still in there...You have to wake up Molly. You have to."

Gabriel sighed sadly and ran his fingers through her soft red hair. "I've talked to Ivy yesterday. She said you're somewhere in between. In this state of lightness that human souls go to between life and death. Some place even angels don't know where it is."

"And maybe I'm selfish but I don't want you to go Molly. You can't go because you'll leave me. You'll go back home to heaven and I can't be there. I know it's strange that I'm an Arch but there's places in heaven that even I can't go and I'm not ready to let you go. I love you Molly. I love you and I need you to know that..."

Gabriel bent down and kissed her forehead firmly before staring at the screen where her vital stats were. Lines on the screen that showed her heart rate and blood pressure and the almost flat line of brain activity. Gabriel saw a sudden flash of pure white light before him and Michael appeared, dressed simply in a v neck sweater and jeans. Gabriel was stunned by his brother's sudden appearance, afraid that Michael might have heard what he had just said to Molly but as always Gabriel appeared cool and calm.

"There is no word from the other side." Michael said, almost relieved. "She's somewhere in between. There's still hope."

"What did the Covenant say?" Gabriel asked.

"It's out of their hands, our hands." Michael replied rather dejectedly. "We cannot heal her. Even if we wanted to. All we can do is pray."

Michael then gave Gabriel a solemn look. "And if the time comes we have to let her go once her name appears on Azrael's scroll. It is her time."

"I don't believe that." Gabriel said angrily, barely containing the grief and frustration. "Molly's too young. It couldn't possibly be her time."

"Gabriel...Humans die all the time, even the young ones. Children, babies..." Michael told him.

"This is Molly we are talking about here not some other human." Gabriel said almost passionately eyes staring at Michael's.

"I know you love her Gabriel. I love her too. I love her deeply but it's in Our Father's hands and we have to accept that." Michael sounded tired and broken. Gabriel heard it in his brother's voice. For the first time, Michael didn't have all the answers. He was as lost and hopeless as Gabriel was. Desperate even. Gabriel had never seen Michael behaving that way.

"I should have never been gone that long..." Michael muttered. His tone had gone low and strangely numb, filled with regret. "If I had been there...this would have never happened...Molly would never be here like this."

"It's not your fault Brother," Gabriel said with a sigh and patted Michael's shoulder. Michael gave a sad nod and clutched Molly's pale hand. He held it tight and bend down, giving it a firm, gentle kiss.

"Do you think that we'll ever meet again?" Michael suddenly asked, his eyes gazing at Gabriel's.

"Molly and I...I never even thought it was possible to feel so strongly for a human before." Michael paused and looked at his beloved Molly's face.

Her eyes closed, long russet lashes fanned out. Her cheeks paler than usual and yet she looked beautiful. She was breathing softly. He closed his eyes for a while, listening closely to the beating of her heart. Her heart rate had gotten weaker and Michael could tell that she was slipping away from him with each passing second.

"To love someone so deeply, to care as much..." Michael continued. He sounded wistful and sad and Gabriel grew even more somber hearing it.

Gabriel stood there in silence watching as Michael gazed at Molly. His brother loved Molly too. Even with all the responsibilities Michael had shouldered, he was determined to make it work somehow. Gabriel knew the lengths Michael had gone through. Moving to and fro to the First Choir, begging an audience with the _Seraphim_ and their highest council, The _Elohims, the _ones closest to the Throne of God and the only privileged ones who gets to see him. Michael had wanted to pursue a relationship with a mortal woman even though it was forbidden, even though he could lose everything. Michael had been enamoured and lovestruck enough to do that.

Gabriel had heard what the _Covenant _had been whispering amongst themselves. Some were disappointed. The Great Michael had Fallen, they claimed. _In love with a mortal? Unheard of... A travesty of epic proportions! _The Archangels weren't ordinary angels or fallen ones that as legend has it, mated with the daughters of Man and produced the _Nephilim_ race, the very same ones that Michael and his legions of angel warriors had sought to hunt down and exterminate aeons ago. But Michael didn't care what anyone else thought, only that of their _Holy Father_, who as the _Elohim _had said countless times, chosen to stay silent.

"There is another way..." Gabriel suddenly spoke in a soft tone and Michael looked at him, wondering what it was his brother meant.

"What if I make a trade?" Gabriel asked, his eyes gazed at Molly's unconscious form. _She deserves to be happy. She deserves to be loved and live a full life. _Gabriel then looked at Michael as he conversed with his innermost thoughts. _Even if it's with someone else. Someone who will love her...  
><em>

"What are you talking about?" Michael eyed him warily, not liking where Gabriel was going.

"My immortality for her life back..." Gabriel said and looked at Molly lying there on the hospital bed, unconscious and struggling to wake up, fighting for her life. Michael could only stare at his brother in disbelief.


	15. Chapter 15 Apocalypse Now

Chapter Fifteen.

"Don't be absurd Gabriel!" Michael whispered harshly. He paced about impatiently and looked at his brother's face. What Gabriel had just suggested was incredulous. _To sacrifice his immortality?_

"Think about it Michael," Gabriel whispered back. "Molly could come back."

"And you will be mortal..." Michael muttered, his blue eyes piercing Gabriel's grey ones. Gabriel kept quiet and gave a solemn nod. "If that is what it takes for Molly to come back."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Michael questioned him. "You're going to give up everything you've ever known. Your entire existence. Your immortal being."

"You would do the same." Gabriel argued back.

"Then let me..." Michael breathed, a long shuddering breath. "Let me be the one to make that choice Gabriel not you..."

"You can't Michael," Gabriel sighed and shook his head and held Michael's arm. "You're needed now more than ever."

"And what about you?" Michael cried. "You're an instrument of God too. You are His warrior just like I am... We are the same Brother. All of us in the Covenant. No one is more important than the other."

"You have a responsibility Michael. You're the Leader of the Archangels, Prince of Heaven. You cannot relieve yourself of that duty," Gabriel paused. He looked at Molly lying there unconscious, her soul stuck somewhere in between. All Gabriel could think of was Molly, lost and alone somewhere and he would do anything, anything just to get her back.

He then looked at Michael. "But I can. I can make that choice."

"You would do that?" Michael asked, eyes peering at his brother as if he wanted to read Gabriel's thoughts, to reach into the core of his essence. That source of pure light that was his soul.

"You would sacrifice the one thing that has defined you since the dawn of time?" Michael questioned him.

Gabriel gave a nod and spoke calmly, "If Our Father permits. I would. With His blessing and permission."

* * *

><p>Someone had walked into the ward and both Archangels turned, surprised it was Ivy. She wore a grave look on her beautiful face and that worried Gabriel.<p>

"What is it?" Gabriel asked his sister.

Ivy gave a small wince before looking at both Michael and Gabriel. "It's much worse than expected. Molly is not in the _in between_."

"What do you mean?" Michael's voice had shot up, hearing that.

"She's been kidnapped..." Ivy said with a grievous sigh. "The Elohim and Seraphim wanted me to tell you..."

"Kidnapped?" Michael looked confused. He turned and saw that Molly was still lying on the hospital bed, unconscious with tubes stuck into her.

"Her soul Michael," Ivy responded sadly. "Her soul has been taken. Molly is in the Underworld."

"In Hell..." Gabriel muttered. It was something he never expected. Far beyond where he thought Molly would be. He covered his face with both hands and said a prayer. Molly was in a dangerous place. A place no one should venture, least of all an innocent mortal.

"But how?" Michael shook his head as he tried to figure it out.

"Lucifer Michael," Ivy finally told him. "He took her there, he laid claim on her soul."

"No..." Michael spoke, shaking his head in alarm that turned into despair. "It's not possible. Molly hasn't sinned. She did not commit a mortal sin." Michael stared at Molly's unconscious body and pointed at her as he cried. "Look at her! She's still alive, still breathing."

"Not for long..." Ivy solemnly said. "No human can survive that long in hell...and ever comes back."

"We have to do something." Gabriel spoke in a serious, compelling tone. "We cannot leave her there. We have to get her back."

Ivy then bit her lip as she looked at Gabriel. "The Elohim, The Council said that it is a trap. Lucifer is using her to get Michael. It would be foolish to fall into it."

"No!" Michael shook his head stubbornly. "She is down there because of me. To abandon her would be a grievous mistake. A sin even."

"I'm here to deliver what The Council tells me Michael," Ivy sighed. She sounded sad and Gabriel sensed that his sister was tired as if she had a long, trying night. She looked at him and gave a sad smile.

"We had been debating about it for hours and a vote was called..." Ivy began. "I tried. Believe me I've tried my best to fight for it. For Molly. For us. I told them that it would be inhumane and cruel to leave her there..."

"And then what happened?" Gabriel asked as he looked stoically at Ivy.

"It was 11 to 2." Ivy replied. "11 against and 2 including me and Rose who had voted for the rescue." She looked at both Archangels. "I am sorry..."

"What was the reason for those who voted against?" Michael demanded angrily, a crease on his flawless face. "What was it?"

"She is mortal, they said. It would be too much of a risk for an army of angels to rescue the soul of one mortal woman." Ivy explained in a soft tone.

"She's deep in Lucifer's fiery circle of Hell where the strongest demons, where the Fallen ones are. The Council does not want to risk a battle that might bring down the Apocalypse. Not for one mortal soul."

"And they're just going to leave her there?" Michael was enraged hearing it. "That is their solution?" Michael boomed.

"Brother please..." Ivy pleaded and held Michael's arm. "There is nothing we can do. Even when she dies. Azrael can't collect her soul, not if it's trapped in hell."

"But we rescued Bethany..." Gabriel argued, his eyes never leaving Ivy's. "We went in there Ivy. You, me and Xavier. We went into the mouth of Hades and rescued Beth, our sweet darling sister."

"That was different Gabriel," Ivy told him. "Bethany was one of us, an angel. Molly...she's..." Ivy hesitated.

"Human..." Gabriel continued in a bitter tone. "She's human and so The Council deems her unimportant."

"I want to meet him." Michael suddenly said. His tone had gotten flat and authoritative. He walked to Gabriel and looked directly into his eyes. "Tell Lucifer that I want a meeting Gabriel."

"Michael...No!" Ivy cried, her eyes went wide hearing it. She didn't like the plan at all.

"You don't know what you're asking..." Gabriel said and looked intensely at Michael.

"I'm not asking you Gabriel," Michael replied coldly, his sapphire blue eyes had hardened as he stared at Gabriel. "I'm commanding you. As Leader of the Covenant. I want a meeting with your twin. Make it happen." He snapped.

* * *

><p>"This is not a good idea..." Ivy huffed for the umpteenth time as Gabriel sat on the chair in the middle of the living room.<p>

In fact the whole idea was dangerous not to mention crazy. They were back in the house in Byron Street. Back in Venus Cove where it started. Where they came down to Earth from Heaven with their youngest sister Bethany and where they had sought to make a difference in the world.

"Do we really have to do this?" Ivy asked and looked at Gabriel. "If The Council knows about this, we could be in serious trouble."

Gabriel looked at his sister and gave a wry smile. "Well it's a good thing that you're one of its members Ivy. You can defend Michael and I, if the need arises."

"Defend the both of you?" Ivy scoffed and shook her head. "I would be stripped off my title and probably get demoted. Be a Powers or a Dominion or even an Arch like you..." She added and gave a teasing frown.

Ivy's long golden hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and she had been dressed rather casually wearing a white oversized shirt and khaki capri pants. She looked at Gabriel seated there, on the chair and then placed the bowl of water on his lap. She was quite apprehensive of the whole thing. There was a large full length mirror infront of Gabriel and Ivy bit her lip nervously. Gabriel looked at his sister. He had never seen her that nervous before. Ivy had always been calm and composed.

"Is it time then?" Michael asked as he walked out from the kitchen.

Gabriel looked at him and give a nod. Michael stood next to Ivy and watched as Gabriel dipped his hands inside the bowl of water. He whispered a prayer and then verses of dead languages that he thought was long buried in his psyche. He needed to reach to his long lost twin. A tie that Gabriel thought had been long severed when Lucifer was cast out of Heaven. But Lucifer was a part of him. A part he was rather ashamed of, but Gabriel could not deny it even if he wished to. The skeleton that he had buried deep in his heart. The dark secret that a few knew. The Devil was his brother, his twin and once the one person he was closest to.

Gabriel closed his eyes. His mind was swirling into a dark abyss. Across time and space and everything else. He was going through a long journey. He could no longer feel the pure, peaceful light that made up his entire being. He felt the heat. The temperature rising. The chaos that followed. The smell of sulphur. The images of flames and lava flowing. Cries and screams of agony and then laughter. Evil, taunting laughter. He was deep in the bowels of hell.

"_Miss me Brother?" _

Gabriel immediately snapped his eyes open. He looked into the mirror and there was Lucifer on the other side. Lucifer gave a devious smile. He was sitting on a large bed, luxuriously decorated with pillows and cushions and sheets that were thousands of thread counts. Lucifer had worn an expensive tailored dark blue suit, his golden hair brushed back. He took off his aviator shades and let it rest on his head. He then gave Gabriel a welcome wink.

"_It's been a while..."_ Lucifer said lazily. He looked at Ivy and Michael with cold indifference and then back at Gabriel

Ivy and Michael was stunned seeing Lucifer inside the mirror. There he was, their Nemesis right in front of them, only they can't touch him or do anything. They could only stand there and watch.

"_So have you called to tell me that you've finally reconsidered and that you will now join me Gabriel?"_ Lucifer asked, raising a sexy golden eyebrow.

"You know it will never happen." Gabriel replied with a frown.

"_Then pray..." _Lucifer yawned. _"Why have you called me here?"_

"You know why?" Michael cried in anger as he stepped closer to the mirror. "Where is she Lucifer?"

"_You insult me with your presence Michael."_ Lucifer said and stared angrily at him. _"I have no patience to trade words with a traitor like you."_

"Watch your words Satan!" Ivy warned him. "The traitor is you! You have betrayed Our Father and tried to raise an army against Him!"

Lucifer shook his head and gave a loud tired sigh. _"Is that what you've been told? The story is getting old Seraph..."_

"Where is she Lucifer?" Gabriel asked his twin. "What have you done to her..."

"_Why...there's no need to panic,"_ Lucifer gave a sneaky smile. _"She's right here...with me."_

Gabriel watched as Lucifer moved and pulled Molly in his arms. She was unconscious, sleeping even, dressed in a sheer black lacy negligee that revealed more than it covered. Michael's eyes widened in horror seeing the intimate, seductive way Lucifer was holding Molly.

"You stay away from her!" Michael cried, ready to lunge at the mirror but Ivy held him back.

Michael had been rather temperimental since his recovery from his amnesia. He was more in touch with human emotions than any of the Archangels or even the minor angels. He wasn't as even tempered and removed as he was before. His anger showed more frequently and his impatience. He had been rather volatile lately since Molly's accident.

"_Shh..."_ Lucifer shushed and placed a finger on his lip. _"Please...my Queen needs her sleep."_

Lucifer then leaned and pressed kisses on Molly's neck and throat. Molly whimpered and Lucifer smiled. _"She does that sometimes when she sleeps..."_ He informed Gabriel. _"It's rather adorable and sexy too..."_

"She's not yours Lucifer..." Gabriel growled, hating that Lucifer held Molly so closely. "You took her against her will."

"_Yes...I know..." _Lucifer drawled. _"A technical fault of mine that will soon be repaired."_ He then gave one of his famous evil smiles. _"Once her body gives up. Her soul will be mine forever..."_

"What is it that do you want?" Michael asked. He had calmed down after Ivy whispered something in his ear.

"_Ah..."_ Lucifer grinned excitedly. _"Back to negotiations now are we?"_

Michael only grunted. He looked at Ivy and both of them exchange wary glances. It was obvious no one was willing to strike a deal with the Devil but there really wasn't much of a choice.

"_I want to extend an invitation to the three of you to come here..."_

"What?" Ivy uttered in disbelief. She glared at Lucifer, annoyed by his audacity.

"_Yes...an invitation to my wedding banquet...You will be treated as honored guests, I promise no harm will come to all of you. As a show of good faith."_

"What wedding are you talking about?" Gabriel asked warily. An invititation to Hell from his estranged twin brother. It was obvious that it would be a trap.

"_It is high time for me to choose a bride...I've been alone for far too long and who better than the woman to have captured the hearts of two Archangels to be my Queen. I suppose if she's good enough for both you, she'll be good enough for me..."_ Lucifer added nonchalantly.

"This is insane Lucifer!" Michael shrieked. "You will never get away with this! I swear it! On my immortal soul... I will hunt you and your demons down in every single corner of this Earth! You will never escape me and my legions. I have the Kingdom of Heaven on my side Satan! You will never win!"

"_Bring it on Michael...I've been waiting centuries for another battle. Itching for a fight." _Lucifer smirked. _"And when I've won which I will Michael, I have reserved a very special kind of punishment just for you. Call it karma but the Devil never forgets..."_

"Luc..." Gabriel spoke, calling Lucifer by the name only the ones closest to him were allowed to. Lucifer looked at his twin in surprise. Gabriel hadn't call him that in a very long time.

"Please...let the girl go. She is of no use to you. She is just a mortal that is all..."

"_And lose the only bargaining chip I have against the both of you?"_ Lucifer fumed. His eyes narrowed angrily at Michael, like silver shards of lead, ready to pierce through the mirror.

"What bargaining chip can a mortal woman be?" Ivy suddenly interrupted. She then gave a sly smile to the Devil.

"Please...did you really think that both Michael and Gabriel really wanted her. You should know Lucifer. An Arch and a human? It has never been done before. The Council will not allow it. Michael and Gabriel will not deviate from their duties despite their feelings for the human."

"_If that's the case..."_ Lucifer sighed. _"Then I guess none of you would mind if I keep her for all eternity..." _He said with a lingering smile._ "A pity really to know that even the Great Michael takes orders from a bunch of bureaucrats."_

"You cannot take Molly against her will Lucifer. Even you know that." Gabriel said sharply. "Unless she commits a mortal sin, her soul is still pure..."

"_But if she consents Gabriel. If she agrees to stay here...then you have no say..."_ Lucifer crooned.

"Why would she agree to stay?" Michael questioned Lucifer harshly. "Why would she ever consent to live in Hell for all eternity."

"_She's human Michael, mortal hearts and minds are some things you Higher Beings..."_ Lucifer snorted before he continued. _"Could never understand. They are vulnerable, insecure, weak even. Easily manipulated, easily tempted...I have my ways...Believe me, she will choose to stay and there's nothing you can do about it..."_

"_Enough talk..."_ Lucifer sneered. He looked at Molly who seemed to be stirring in his arms. _"She's waking...and I have things to do. A fortnight from now at midnight. My men will come for you if you want to attend the banquet, the invitation still stands..."_

The angels were shocked when three black scrolls with serpent designed golden clasps appeared in the living room in poof of ash and gas that smelled of sulphur.

"_And please..."_ Lucifer sighed tiredly. _"No tricks and weapons Michael. I want my wedding night to proceed without any interuptions. There's the issue of conceiving the Antichrist to think about. The Apocalypse will go as planned...with or without the Council's involvement."_

Lucifer leaned forward to the glass. He gave a snicker and then touched his finger on the mirror's surface. It started to crack and then splintered before a explosion was heard and shards of glass rain down on the three angels in the living room. Gabriel winced when he felt a prick. The glass, it was different, unlike ordinary glass that would not hurt him, the glass shards had pierced his skin and soon he was burned and bleeding. It hurt.

Ivy screamed as pieces of glass hit her skin. Michael immediately leapt and shielded her letting the glass burn him instead. Michael groaned in pain but endured until it was over.

"Hellfire..." Gabriel groaned. "He had the mirror laced with hellfire..."

Michael stepped back and Ivy looked at him, seeing his face and skin burned by the glass. She touched his cheek and he healed immediately. Ivy went to Gabriel and healed him too.

* * *

><p>"He's going to mate with her..." Michael spoke, his blue eyes turned icy and cold. "He'll put a child in her and bring down the Apocalypse. That was his plan all along..."<p>

"No..." Gabriel shook his head. "We have to stop him. We have to go in and take Molly with us. That is the only way out."

"It's a trap Gabriel we have to be smarter than that." Ivy told him in a cautious tone. "Lucifer wants us there so he can destroy us himself. Especially Michael." Ivy looked at Michael. "He wants your head Michael. He had wanted that for a long time."

"There's no other way Ivy." Gabriel said. "The Council will not give us permission and this is the only way for us to go in."

"The Hellfire will kill us..." Ivy argued. "You saw what it did to you! It is a huge risk. Maybe the Council was right..."

"We can't leave Molly there. She cannot bear the Antichrist. I will not allow that!" Michael said vehemently. "I swore to protect this Earth and the Kingdom of Heaven. Leaving Molly there goes against the oath I took. Against everything I believe."

"So it's decided then..." Gabriel said and looked at Ivy and then at Michael. "The three of us will go."

"Not three." Michael said and gave a terse smile to Gabriel. "I command legions of angels. They owe me fealty and they are sworn to protect The Kingdom. They will come with us..."

"You're talking about a full scale war Michael!" Ivy gasped in horror. "You'll be going against The Council's rule. This is mutiny. The same thing Lucifer did."

"This is different!" Michael cried defiantly. "This is to protect Heaven and Earth!"

"Ivy is right Michael..." Gabriel breathed. He hated to admit it, but going against The Elohim was not a good thing. "We cannot bring the Legion with us."

"My allegiance is to God. Our Holy Father. Not the Council." Michael spoke, his voice raw and authoritative. His eyes deep and piercing as he stared at Ivy. "They do not command me. You do not command me!"

Michael immediately spread his wings and took off, bright white light enveloping the entire space before he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Ivy breathed in deeply and just sank on the large armchair. She sat there staring at the destruction in the living room all around her. She shook her head and let out a long shuddering tired, sigh before looking at Gabriel.<p>

"I wonder what Our Father thinks of this?" She pondered aloud. "We're right back where we began Gabriel, another huge battle between Heaven and Hell. Between Michael and Lucifer. And maybe another Uprising in The Kingdom again...if Michael and his legions goes against The Elohim."

Gabriel looked at his sister. He was at a loss himself. What could he do? He was a warrior angel, one who worked under Michael, his Leader. Michael had a point that The Elohim or the Council do not have the full authority that they had claimed. Even though they were the select few, thirteen of the highest order Seraphim angels that had the privilege to meet God.

It was a power struggle even in Heaven. Between Michael and his legions of warrior angels and the Council, who though were the closest angels to God, acted more like a Senate, in charge of the administrative and legislative proceedings. The Elohim were bureaucrats really. They do not mingle with other angels or were even sent to Earth on missions, with the exception of Ivy of course. Maybe Lucifer was right the Apocalypse was upon them.

Strange that, even with the chaos that was happening, all Gabriel could think of was Molly as he stared at the window, seeing the distant waves crashing on the shore. He remembered the first time he had seen her while he was walking one evening with Ivy and Bethany. They went to the beach and the shops by the pier later. And there was Molly with her vivacious laughter and her gloss covered lips, her wavy red hair tied in a ponytail. She had looked at him, her blue eyes sparkled. He knew even then that she was attracted to him, but Gabriel ignored it of course. Molly was just a mere child then and he was as old as time. Ironic really how things turned out. That teenager grew into a woman who would indirectly and unknowingly plunge Heaven, Earth and Hell into an epic battle. She also became the only woman Gabriel Church had ever truly loved.


	16. Chapter 16 Dreams of Purgatory

Chapter Sixteen. _  
><em>

She was having a dream, a wonderful, beautiful dream. Molly was standing on the beach at Venus Cove. She smiled seeing the bright sun, she could feel the grains of sand on her bare feet, the splash of water as the waves crashed gently onto shore and smell the salty sea breeze. The sun was so bright she had to squint her eyes. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a yellow sundress and a straw hat covered her tumble of red corkscrew curls. She touched her curls and smiled to herself. She had missed them. After high school, Molly resorted to taming her curls by having her hair straightened and primped.

Molly heard laughter and she turned to look. Bethany and Xavier Woods were there at the beach with their two children. She smiled as she watched from a far. Xavier and Isabelle were making a sand castle while Bethany played with her baby boy, raining kisses on Alfie's beautiful face. It was beautiful, just watching how happy they were as a family. It was something Molly had wanted for so long. Something she had secretly yearned for.

"_We could have that too you know..."  
><em>

She heard the familiar male voice she had so loved. She turned around and Michael was there right, standing in front of her. He enveloped her in his arms and Molly sighed as she lost herself in his warm, wide chest.

"_I've missed you..."_ She whispered. She rested her ear right above where Michael's heart was, hearing the soft drumming sound that calmed her down.

"_I know..."_ Michael said softly as he took her hat away and planted a soft kiss on her hair.

"_What do you want Molly?"_ Michael gently asked her.

_"I just want to be happy."_ Molly replied as she snuggled closer in his arms, loving the feel of being so close to him. _"I just want to be loved and be happy."_

"_I want that too Molly..."_ Michael's voice had changed. Huskier and lower and it startled Molly. She looked up and pulled away seeing that it was Gabriel holding her instead of Michael. He looked at her, smiling that beautiful golden smile of his. His sandy blonde hair swept by the wind.

"_You have no idea how much I want that too,"_ Gabriel told her.

"_Gabriel?"_ Molly uttered in surprise. He smiled at her again and moved closer. He bent down and captured her lips in a soft tender kiss that made Molly moaned and kissed him deeper. She didn't even know why she did it.

"_Whatever you want Molly..."_ Gabriel whispered in her ear. _"I can give it to you. Anything you ever want...All you have to do is ask"_

Molly shivered when she heard that. _No...Something is wrong._ She immediately pulled away from the embrace and stared at Gabriel. She saw the smirk that he wore and his silver eyes, they were cold and hard and then she knew who he really was. Molly stared at him, her eyes never leaving Lucifer's.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded as she crossed her arms. She was furious that he was there in her dreams and worse, he could be manipulating it. It was all a game to Lucifer.

"I just want to understand you more Molly," Lucifer said with a fox like grin. "You're a very fascinating creature."

"Just leave me alone..." Molly grumbled and moved away from Lucifer. She hated how he looked so much like Gabriel, especially when he was wearing a simple white V neck T shirt and faded jeans. The kind of casual attire Gabriel would wear during his days in Venus Cove.

"And why should I?" Lucifer asked in an arrogant tone. He grabbed Molly's hand and gripped it tight. Molly struggled to get out of his grasp but he held onto her. She finally relented and reluctantly allowed Lucifer to hold her hand as he pulled her along.

"Now isn't this romantic?" The Devil asked her, a grin plastered on his beautiful face. "You and me walking down the beach...Like any normal couple."

"Except we're not a couple..." Molly gritted and stared daggers into his silver eyes.

"Ah..." Lucifer sighed. "It's that whole playing hard to get thing mortal women always use on their beaus."

"It's not!" Molly cried and frowned. "I don't even like you. Which part of that do you not get? I'm in love with Michael..."

"And Gabriel too..." Lucifer added and gave a whistle. "My...my, two Archangels..." He said and shook his head. "Aren't you a greedy little thing Molly Parker? Greed is one of the seven deadly sins."

"It's none of your God damned business!" Molly fumed. She was angry at what Lucifer was insinuating. She loved Michael, deeply. Her heart belonged to him even though she cared for Gabriel, she never meant to be unfaithful in her affections.

"Taking the name of the Lord in vain..." Lucifer spoke and gave a faux disapproving look. "Have to add that one to your list of sins..."

"You're insufferable..." Molly grumbled. "No wonder Michael kicked you out."

"Careful there." Lucifer told her, a warning glint in his silver eyes. "That is one territory you do not want to venture."

"And why not?" Molly added snippily. "Afraid that I'll wrench up the past?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." Lucifer said wistfully. "I am The Devil. I incite the fear in others."

"So did you really do it?" Molly asked suddenly curious of that Heavenly battle from Revelations. "Did you really piss God off?"

"Well...aren't you inquisitive?" Lucifer drawled and gave a toothy grin.

"So...what actually happened?" Molly enquired.

"Michael was made Leader of the Covenant, as decreed by The _Elohim_, the Council of the highest rank of Seraphim angels...I didn't agree with the decision." Lucifer said.

"Michael..." Lucifer continued rolling his eyes. "If anyone who really knew the real him, is a self righteous, judgemental prick. He shouldn't be the Leader. He shouldn't be the Prince of Heaven. He didn't deserve the post. It should have been mine." Lucifer spoke spitefully.

"What?" Molly was astounded when she heard that. "So all this while, this whole Good and Evil struggle was because you were pissed that you didn't get promoted?"

"Well there was also the _Lilith _incident..." Lucifer added with a mischievous smile.

"What _Lilith_ incident?" Molly asked, getting even more interested in the story.

"As you know _Lilith _was the first wife of Adam before Eve ever came into the picture..." Lucifer explained. "She would not bow to him, and was therefore cast out of Eden...I was the only one in the Covenant who defended her. And when they cast me out I took her in. She became my mate and one of the very first demons."

"_Lilith _was beautiful, gloriously so. The most magnificent demon or demoness the world had ever seen," Lucifer described with a smile and a tinge of nostalgia, Molly had noticed. "She looks a lot like you, waves of long red hair, porcelain skin and pouty pink lips. Her eyes were green though not blue like yours. Jade green, snake like eyes."

"And then what happened to her?" Molly asked, her eyes looking at Lucifer.

"She died." Lucifer answered simply. "Michael and his legions of angels hunted her and the other demons down. I watched as he struck his silver sword right into her heart and she exploded into a cloud of ash and dust..."

"So you loved her..." Molly concluded. She could hear the sadness in Lucifer's voice. Lucifer only looked away before responding. "That was a long time ago."

"Which is why you brought me here. You wanted revenge. Michael took the one you love away and now you took his. You did this out of pain. You lost the one thing you loved and you're still grieving..."

Strange that she started to feel sorry for Lucifer, of all people. Sympathy for the Devil. It was just too warped and weird for Molly to comprehend.

"I did this for Vengeance! I did this because I hate Michael! I want him to pay for what he did! I didn't do this for Love!" Lucifer snarled. "Love does not exist Molly! You were a fool to ever believe in it!"

There were sudden lightning flashes across the sky that had darkened as Lucifer's fury raged on. Molly grew afraid and pulled away. She watched as the waves crashed violently onto the shore as the storm grew stronger. The winds were blowing at hurricane speed and ferocity. Molly gasped watching as the waves which had grown large almost tsunami like, engulfed the beach. She heard the screams and looked at Xavier and Bethany along with their little ones swept away by the waves. They were screaming for help.

"No!" Molly cried. She ran towards them but they were already gone, swept out to sea. "No..." She muttered.

She heard laughter, loud, evil, devilish laughter. Molly turned around and stared at Lucifer standing there on the beach, chuckling to himself at the destruction he had just caused.

"Why did you do that?" Molly asked Lucifer, tears flowing down her cheeks as she marched back towards him. "Why did you?" She growled and lunged at him, beating at his chest as hard as she could.

"They were innocent! They didn't do anything! Why did you kill them?" She screamed furiously.

Lucifer smirked and gripped both of Molly's wrists. He pulled her close and tightly in his arms as he stared right into her eyes. "Because I can Molly...I did that because I can..." Lucifer told her in a low, gravelly tone.

Molly only stared back at him, never feeling so powerless in all her life. The surrounding scenery changed and she found herself back in the luxurious suite that she had been living in for months. Her gilded prison. Molly looked around and pulled away from Lucifer. She stepped back, suddenly relieved that it wasn't real. Bethany, Xavier and their children were safe. It was just an illusion. A horrible, horrible nightmare that Lucifer had conjured.

"See how easy it is..." Lucifer spoke. "I could just do that. Take away people that you love..."

"Are you threatening me?" Molly asked as she looked at Lucifer.

"I'm just stating the fact," Lucifer said with a shrug. "I could do that if I wanted to...same way Arakiel had that friend of yours to commit suicide..."

"Taylah!" Molly gasped. Her bestfriend, Taylah who had died six years ago. She must be somewhere there, in the Underworld.

"Now suicide is a mortal sin..." Lucifer said giving a sinister smile. "Your friend is stuck in Purgatory forever."

"But she didn't do it!" Molly argued. "Jake was the one. He told her to do it!"

"Yes...he tempted her. But Taylah had a choice Molly. All mortals do." Lucifer sighed. "See its fair game. Not one of my demons forced anyone to do anything. They all have free will. We whisper in their ears, nudge them a bit, push them to the ledge. They choose to fall Molly and all we do is encourage them."

"Where is she?" Molly demanded. "I want to see her. Where is she?"

"Like I said, all you have to do is ask and you shall receive..." Lucifer said and clapped his hands.

* * *

><p>Molly instantly found herself in what look like a large, desolate field. It was all ash grey and dark. Not a ray of sunlight to be found, parts of the field were covered with thick fog. She shivered. The temperature was almost freezing. The soil on the ground reeked of sulphur and manure and she walked on aimlessly in the dark.<p>

"Molly!"

She heard someone calling her name and she turned. A figure moved in the fog and then it materialised. There was Taylah standing there dressed in her old fuzzy lilac sweater and pleated skirt. Her ash blonde hair looked limp and her eyes were lifeless with dark circles underneath.

"Taylah..." Molly called. Taylah smiled and rushed to her. Molly only hugged her bestfriend, so happy and relieved to finally see her, tears flowing down her cheeks again. "I missed you so much," Molly cried.

"I know..." Taylah sighed. "I missed you too." Taylah pulled away and looked at Molly.

"What are you doing here Molls?" Taylah asked, looking very worried.

"It's a long story really..." Molly answered tiredly but she was happy to see her bestfriend. Taylah only smiled back.

"Look at you." She said and touched Molly's long red hair. "You look so different, all grown up. Your hair is straighter."

"Yah well..." Molly mused and touched her hair. "I finally found a way to tame the messy curls."

"I always loved your red curls," Taylah said. "They were so you Molly. Wild, red and exciting."

"Well not really that wild now..." Molly said wryly.

She hadn't gotten wasted and drunk in a long while. No Sorority parties for her in college when she had suddenly changed her mind and decided that Alabama was just too close to Georgia, meaning to close to Venus Cove and not far enough from Gabriel Church. Molly decided to go to Northwestern instead after half a semester in the University of Alabama.

"I know...You toned down a lot since high school." Taylah smiled knowingly. "I watched you sometimes..."

"You did?" Molly was surprised to hear that.

"I don't really have much to do here..." Taylah spoke and looked around. Molly did too and silently agree. Purgatory was a wasteland. An empty, depressing, dark wasteland. "So I spend my free time watching the Living."

"You really have a lot going on in your life Molls," Taylah commented. "In love with two men..." Taylah then looked closely at Molly. "Except they're not really men are they?"

"Angels actually," Molly said awkwardly.

"Wow. You upgraded." Taylah said and her cornflower blue eyes went wide. "But you still never got over him huh?" Taylah asked.

"Who?" Molly muttered.

"Mr Church." Taylah smiled. "You're still crazily in love with him."

"No..." Molly answered and shook her head. "I love him I do, as a friend but I'm in love with Michael. He's _The One_ Taylah."

"Couldn't fool me..." Taylah commented and that made Molly frowned a little.

"No really..." Molly said with a heave. She didn't think she was in love with Gabriel like that. She couldn't love him more or even as much as she did Michael. Gabriel was her past and Michael her present and hopefully her future too.

"I will always love Gabriel, the way you'd always love a First Love or a very good, dear friend but Michael and I belong together. He gets me you know like no one else..."

Molly sounded wistful as she said it. _Michael_. His dark hair and bright sapphire eyes. The way he made her felt safe and protected and loved. His warm embrace, his gentle kisses. His handsome smile and rich laughter. How could anyone not love him? She was lucky enough to be loved by him. Michael who could have any woman he had wanted but it was Molly that he had fallen in love with.

"But Gabriel loves you Molly..." Taylah suddenly said, bringing Molly back from her thoughts of Michael.

"He's crazy about you. I've seen it." Taylah continued.

"The way he looks at you when you don't even know it. God...what I'd give to have someone look at me the way he does..." Taylah swooned.

"And you have to admit the whole time he was watching over you, all those years, being your secret guardian angel. That was like the sweetest thing ever! What both of you have is so like _Daniel_ and _Luce _from the _Fallen_ series..."

Taylah had that dreamy look on her face as she spoke in her usual rapid fire style. She was still that teenage girl that Molly knew and loved. Molly sighed. She used to be like Taylah too, naive and hopeful but she grew out of it. Life happens, situations change and Molly Parker became an adult. She longer romanticizes things as often. In fact she had even grown a little cynical.

"It's too late..." Molly said. "I met someone else...Michael is perfect and he loves me for me. I can't just leave Michael just because Gabriel suddenly realizes he has feelings for me. We're not like _Daniel_ and _Luce _Taylah. Gabriel doesn't love me that way. He's just confused."

Molly frowned and moved away. She just stared at the black earthed fields before her. "Gabriel had his chance and he blew it Taylah. He broke my heart. He told me that I wasn't good enough. He looked down on my humanity. That I was human and therefore beneath him. I was just a silly child to him."

"Come on Molly." Taylah spoke gently and held her arm. "Forgive him. It happened so long ago and he didn't know how to deal with it. Maybe no girl ever confessed her feelings for him before. He was overwhelmed. Even angels make mistakes. Give Gabriel a second chance. He could surprise you."

"Then what about Michael?" Molly asked. She suddenly realized she had a choice to make. Something she had thought was long decided.

Molly hated the dilemma she was faced with. Michael or Gabriel. No, it's just too cliché... Love triangles. _What is it with Love triangles? Aargh..._ Strange that when she was single there was no man in her life and now that she found someone new, the guy from her past popped out of nowhere. _Just one of life's ironies that I'll never figure out..._Molly mused.

"If two people are really meant for each other, they'll eventually be together. Nothing can change that. It's like Fate or Kismet. It's epic love Molly. Soulmates. Just like Bethany and Xavier..." Taylah gushed as teenage girls often do. "Like Edward and Bella, Luce and Daniel or Chuck and Blair."

"Er..." Molly suddenly interrupted her bestfriend. "Hate to burst your bubble Taylah, but Blair ended up with Dan Humphrey..."

"No way!" Taylah's eyes almost popped out of their sockets hearing that. "OMG! Lonely Boy and Queen Bee?"

Molly gave a nod, seeing the disappointment on Taylah's face. She was such a big fan of Chuck and Blair from _Gossip Girl_. "They're actually a better couple but I digress..." Molly said with a shrug.

"As I was saying..." Taylah rambled on. "I really think you and Gabriel are endgame. Just so you know...I'm rooting for you guys..."

"Well..." Molly bit her lip. She didn't really know how to respond to that. She actually had a _shipper_. Her bestfriend Taylah who was playing the role of head cheerleader on _Team Gabriel._"We'll just wait and see. I need to get out of here first."

"Come I think I can help you Molls," Taylah said and took Molly's hand. Both of them walked into the thick fog.

* * *

><p>They were walking through a long tunnel. It was dark and cramped and it didn't smell good. Sulphur, manure and even the stench of carcass that almost made Molly vomit except she didn't. It felt like they were moving up, ascending somewhere and Molly could see the ray of light that shone down.<p>

"Almost there..." Taylah announced. She was crawling ahead of Molly. "Come on Molly...I could get you home soon."

"That sounds really good..." Molly sighed. She was tired and sweaty and she felt like she needed a long, long soak in her tub and scrub herself off all the filth that she had crawled into.

"There..." Taylah said and pulled Molly up. Molly found herself kneeling on the tunnel as she peered out.

"Land of the living..." Taylah told her with a grin. Molly looked out and she saw, what was like small window into the world. It looked like they were in a hospital somewhere.

"Oh look..." Taylah whispered. "Boyfriend alert..."

Molly looked on and smiled seeing Michael seated at the lounge, a small cup of vending machine coffee in his hand. He was wearing a checkered blue flannel shirt and faded jeans. He looked tired despite his flawless, angelic self. Molly could see it in Michael's eyes. Her heart fell seeing that. She just wanted to run over and comfort him. _To be in his arms again...That would be like Heaven._

"You know he kinda dresses like that superhero guy from _Smallville_..." Taylah said with a slight swoon. Taylah then smiled at Molly. "He kinda looks like him too. Very hot."

Molly only gave her bestfriend a strange, bemused look. _Taylah and her obsession with teen TV shows..._

"Michael!" Molly cried out. "Michael!"

He didn't even respond to her loud cries. Molly was worried. She then looked at Taylah. "He can't hear me."

"Duh..." Taylah sighed. "He's not supposed to Molls."

"But...but..." Molly stammered, realizing that she could be stuck in Hell or Purgatory for a very long time. "How is he going to help me then?"

"We have to figure something out then..." Taylah quipped. "Okay Boyfriend number two just walked through the door..." Taylah said and Molly looked up seeing Gabriel walking to where Michael was. He was wearing a simple white V neck T shirt and scruffy faded jeans.

He looked upset. Devastated. Gabriel went to Michael and both of them started talking. Then Michael got up. He went to the vending machine and punched a hole in it. Michael started screaming and Gabriel tried to calm him down but he wouldn't. He pushed Gabriel away and started cussing, and that shocked both girls, hearing an Archangel letting off a slew of curses. Michael went on a rampage and started carrying the row of waiting chairs and flung it away with his superhuman strength.

"What's going on?" Molly asked in a panic. "What's happening?" She looked at her bestfriend anxiously. "Taylah. What are they talking about?"

"Molly..." Taylah whispered. Her voice held so much dread in it that it sickened Molly. "I think you just died. Your family had decided to stop the machines that kept you alive." Taylah finally told her.

"No..." Molly muttered in utter shock and disbelief. "No...it's not happening! I'm here... I am here with you."

"Your soul Molly. Your soul is here." Taylah said despondently. "But your body is gone. It just gave up."

Molly stared at her bestfriend and then looked at Michael and Gabriel. Michael's face held so much sorrow and anger. Molly saw tears that raged down. Angel tears that became crystal as it hit the hospital floor.

"I'm here!" Molly screamed at the top of her voice. "I'm not dead! I'm not! Michael! Help me! Gabriel! Please! Please save me!"

Molly suddenly heard the distant howling and loud barking sound right behind her. She never heard something so terrifying in all her life.

"Shit!" Taylah swore when the howls and barking seemed nearer. "We're in trouble!"

"What is that?" Molly asked Taylah.

"Hellhounds Molls! Lucifer's pack of hellish guard dogs!" Taylah warned and took her hand. "We gotta go!"

"No! Wait!" Molly pleaded with Taylah. Taylah looked at her and relented. "Just for a while more Molly."

She looked out from the tunnel, seeing Michael still recovering from his sudden rage. He sat on the floor, leaning against the wall as he covered his face with both hands. Molly wished she could just cross the barrier and leave the tunnel and hold Michael in her arms. Her eyes caught Gabriel. The sadness on his face, Molly had never seen it before. Gabriel had always been one to hide his emotions and he did it so well. Then she saw the tears that welled in his eyes. Gabriel had immediately flicked them away. He was silently grieving for her and it broke Molly's heart seeing that.

Gabriel then stared into space and it seemed as if his eyes were looking right at hers. For that one split of a second, their gazes locked. Molly saw that, the intense sorrow, the pain in those stormy grey eyes that pierced through hers, as if Gabriel was trying to read into her soul. And then it hit her. Something she had wanted to deny and ignore and pretend that it didn't matter because she had Michael. But the truth was there, right there in Gabriel's beautiful face and star like eyes. _He loves me. Gabriel really loves me..._

"Gabriel...I'm here...Please. You have to come and get me. Both you and Michael." Molly begged.

"Molly! Come on! We have to go!" Taylah cried urgently and pulled her hand, dragging her away from the tunnel's entrance.

"Gabriel!" Molly screamed one last time before Taylah pulled her away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gabriel!"<em>

The voice that shot through him so suddenly. He heard her. Gabriel was sure of it. It was Molly's voice. Somehow, somewhere, miraculously, Molly's soul was calling out to him, from beyond the other side. From Hell, where she was trapped. Gabriel looked at Michael who was breathing heavily as he leaned against the wall.

"I heard her..." Gabriel suddenly said as he looked around and listened closely. It wasn't there. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist in disappointment. He couldn't hear her anymore. Molly was gone.

"What?" Michael asked, lost and confused. He was also still recovering from his rage upon the news of Molly's death.

"Her soul Michael. Molly's soul. She's crying out for help." Gabriel told his brother.

"You heard her soul?" Michael stared at his brother. It just seemed quite incredulous.

"She needs us Michael. We have to save her as soon as possible." Gabriel said and paused as he breathed in. He knew he had to make a tough decision but there was really no choice. He couldn't leave her there. Not Molly's soul in Lucifer's hands.

"I'm with you if you still want to bring your Legion there." Gabriel spoke and Michael was surprised hearing it. "I'm on your side."

"And if they cast you out for rebelling?" Michael asked. He wasn't sure if Gabriel really understood what he was going to get himself into.

"I'm doing it for the right reason." Gabriel replied sombrely. "If The Council still wishes to cast me out, then I'm prepared to accept that."

A bright flash of blinding white light appeared and three Archangels appeared. Members of _The Covenant_, Uriel, Baraqiel and the Archangel of Death, Azrael were there dressed in their trademark black trenchcoats.

Azrael looked at Michael and gave a solemn nod. "I'm sorry for your loss Brother."

"I haven't lost anything yet," Michael said in an irate tone and stared at Azrael. "Molly is trapped in Hell and I'm going there to get her back."

"Without the Council's consent?" Uriel asked. He looked worried at the prospect. Uriel looked at Michael and then at Gabriel. Gabriel gave a nod, signalling his involvement. "We can't leave her there. She's innocent Uriel."

"So are you with us or against us?" Michael asked in a rather commanding tone. All three Archangels looked at each other before stepping forward. They would follow Michael to the ends of the Universe.

"I should warn you that _The Elohim_ will see this as a treasonous act..." Michael said as he looked at his brothers. "We could be cast out of Heaven, just like Lucifer was. We'd be the Fallen Ones...so if any of you want to back out. I would understand."

"All of Heaven's forces are with you Michael," Baraqiel said with a smile. "You should know that. Metatron said that you have His permission."

"You mean Our Holy Father..." Gabriel came forward and spoke. He was relieved somewhat.

Metatron was the Archangel known as The Voice of God. Ivy had once told Gabriel when _The Elohim_ meets with The Lord, Metatron would be the one speaking on His behalf. God's real voice wasn't the booming, authoritative tone that was portrayed by Hollywood. It was more like a whisper, a soft gentle breeze that you had to listen very hard and closely to hear it. The Voice of authority was actually Metatron's.

"Yes from The voice of God himself. The message Metatron conveys, as we all know supercedes _The Elohim." _Baraqiel informed them

"That is reassuring..." Michael sighed. He gave a smile and took Gabriel's. The other Archangels saw that and followed, joining hands as they prayed in a circle together.

"_Our Father in Heaven..."_ Michael started and the rest followed. "_Holy be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done...On Earth as it is in Heaven..."_

Pure bright, blinding white light started to envelope them and the empty hospital lounge shook with such force and then there was nothing.


	17. Chapter 17 Ether

_Haha...I know there's a similarity between Lucifer & Molly and Bethany & Jake. I think he just wants to tempt Molly to get back at Michael while Jake really did had genuine feelings for Bethany. So anyway some lines borrowed from the book, Hades. I really can't wait for Heaven to come out. The character of Lucifer here is very much inspired by Lucifer in the Mercy book series by Rebecca Lim. Awesome series which I adore! Lucifer was described as a blonde sex god with great sense of style. And yes I kinda picture Smallville's Clark Kent as Michael. He is hot._

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen.<p>

Molly and Taylah ran as quickly as they could out of the main tunnel and zig zagg-ed their way through the other tunnels that were connected. It was dark, suffocating and incredibly cramped. They were feeling their way through the tunnels in complete darkness. Molly felt as if she was being asphyxiated and entombed. They could still hear the terrifying howls and barks of the Hellhounds that seemed to be getting closer to them.

"No!" Taylah uttered in dismay. Molly looked ahead and realized that they had come to a dead end.

"This must be another way out..." Taylah lamented.

The growls and barks got nearer and Molly could hear loud footsteps heading towards them.

"We have to get out of here," Taylah cried urgently. "The Hellhounds will rip us to shreds Molls. We'll come back to life only to go through that painful torture again and again."

_Just ask and you shall receive..._ Lucifer's voice suddenly popped in her head. Molly knew she had found a way out of there.

"Lucifer please..." She begged. "Get us out of here..."

Taylah stared at her in horror. "No Molly! Don't!" She screamed and grabbed Molly's arms. Next thing Molly knew they weren't in the tunnels anymore and were somehow magically transported back into her luxury suite.

"What have you done Molly?" Taylah asked her. Molly saw the horrified look in her bestfriend's face, like she had commited the most abominable crime.

"I got us out of there," She replied.

"You don't know what you just did," Taylah sighed in an ominous tone.

"I had no choice you know that..." Molly explained.

"You don't ask favours from The Devil Molly..." Taylah said sadly. "The price you have to pay is always too high. I'd rather be mauled by Hellhounds than owe the Devil anything."

Molly was at a loss for words. She didn't think the consequences would be that severe. Taylah looked at Molly and then headed for the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Molly asked her bestfriend, surprised that Taylah was leaving.

"I don't belong here Molls." Taylah told her. Molly saw the haunting, sad look in her friend's once lively blue eyes. "I have to go back..."

"Back to Purgatory?" Molly asked, astounded that Taylah would head right back to the desolate wasteland.

"Taylah. You can stay here with me." Molly said. Her voice had gotten rather desperate. She needed some company. She needed her bestfriend to be there with her. Taylah could keep her sane in that hellish place. "It's much better than being out there."

"Don't you get it Molly?" Taylah said and looked at her almost sympathetically. "You're in Hell. It's far worse than Purgatory."

Molly stood there and watched as Taylah headed to the door and opened it.

"Taylah! Wait!" Molly cried out and headed to the door. When she got there, Taylah was gone. Nowhere to be seen, as if she had disappeared into thin air. Molly saw the long corridor that was before her. It had a long red carpet and padded black velvet walls.

* * *

><p>"Taylah!" She called for her bestfriend but there was just silence that followed.<p>

The eerie kind of silence. Static and hollow, echoing down the long hallway. As if she could hear the sound of a pin dropped from across the hall. Molly walked down the corridor and saw the doors that lined on either side. It looked like a hotel floor really. She looked at the doors and saw the number. '666' . All the doors had the same number on them. Molly touched the knob on one of the doors. She was unsure if she should open it.

_What am I gonna lose anyway?_ She pondered to herself. _My Soul? I'm already stuck in hell..._

She turned the knob and walked right in.

Molly looked around and recognized the setting. The musty old flowered bedsheets, the rattling of an old air conditioner and dim, flickering orangey glow of the bedside lamp that had the same floral design as the duvet.

"No..." She uttered as she looked down at the faded salmon pink carpet, realizing that she was back at the motel room five years ago. "Not again."

"_No Molly...This can't happen."_

She saw her younger self and Gabriel. There it was in 3D, one of the most humiliating, heart breaking scenes of her life. The night she had professed her love to Gabriel. Molly cringed as she stared ahead. Her younger self had thrown herself at Gabriel kissing him except that he did not return the kiss, instead Gabriel had pushed her away.

"Ah...Mortal dramas..."

Molly turned as she heard the intruding voice. Lucifer was standing next to her dressed casually in a black _ Ramones_ T shirt that fitted his muscular, lean, snake hipped body well and a pair of stone washed faded jeans. She saw the reflective aviator lenses he was always spotting resting on the neckline of the T shirt.

"Can never get enough of it," Lucifer added with a sexy wink and munched some popcorn that had magically appeared in his hand. "Want some?" Lucifer offered. Molly only scowled and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asked huffily.

"Well I do own the place..." Lucifer replied with a shrug. "So I can be wherever I want." Molly kept quiet and looked on as her younger self was clamouring at Gabriel, wanting the attention and love. She cringed seeing it and even wanted to throttle the young seventeen year old girl for being so stupid and stubborn.

"_But I'm in love with you..."_ Young Molly had whimpered.

"_If you think you love me, then you don't know what love is,"_ Gabriel had said._ "Love has to be..."_

"Love has to be reciprocated for it to be real..." Lucifer continued as Gabriel did, reciting the exact same lines which made Molly frowned.

"You think this is all funny don't you?" Molly asked Lucifer in angry, hushed tones.

"Well you have to admit, it is rather entertaining," Lucifer said and munched more popcorn. "It's like _Vampire Diaries_ except with angels..." Lucifer added and winked at her again.

"This is my life we're talking about here..." Molly whispered back. "There's nothing entertaining about it." She hissed.

"Oh...You don't have to whisper," Lucifer said with a smile. "They can't hear you..."

"_So it's my soul that isn't up to your standards then?" _Young Molly asked Gabriel._  
><em>

"_Don't be ridiculous."_Gabriel admonished.

"_What's wrong with you? Why don't you want me?"_ Young Molly had cried.

"Desperate little thing isn't she?" Lucifer commented and that enraged Molly more. She didn't need Lucifer to remind her how pathetic she was.

"I want to get out of here..." Molly spoke. She looked at her younger self and Gabriel. She just didn't need to see what was going to happen next.

"_Tell me why! Tell me what's wrong with me that you won't even consider me!_" Young Molly had yelled in frustration.

"It's not fair really..." Lucifer lamented seeing the drama before him in the motel room. "All she wanted was to be loved...That's what you get when you aim too far Molly..." Lucifer added and gave a sigh of faux sympathy. "You heart gets trampled on."

"I'm over it now. I'm in love with Michael..." Molly said and stared at Lucifer. "I want to get out of here!" Molly yelled.

"Shh..." Lucifer shushed her and ate the popcorn. "We're getting to the best part..."

"_Tell me what I did!" _Young Molly screamed and older Molly only gave a sad sigh knowing the tirade her younger self would be getting from Gabriel.

"_It's not what you did. It's what you are..."_ Gabriel had harshly told her.

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_You are human! It's in your nature to be lustful, envious, deceitful and proud..All your life you will fight against those instincts. My Father gave you free will, He chose you to rule His earth and look what you have done with it. This world is in ruins and I am here only to restore His glory..."_

"And that ladies and gentlemen...is the classic self righteous indignation I'm talking about..." Lucifer exclaimed. "Angels..." He said and rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to show this to me..." Molly growled. "I know the outcome..."

She looked on and watched as her younger self just stood there, shocked at the long tirade that had came firing out of Gabriel's mouth.

"_Do you think I am so weak as to be seduced by a doe eye human who is barely more than a child? I am different from you in every possible way...I can only try to understand your ways and never in a thousand years will you come to understand mine. So that is why Molly your efforts here are useless..."_

"And yet you still love him..." Lucifer sighed seeing Molly as she looked on. Her younger self had burst into tears and Molly couldn't help but feel sympathy for the seventeen year old girl who seemed to be crying her heart out.

"It's okay..." Molly muttered softly as if she was consoling her younger self. "You'll get over him. You'll meet someone better, someone who will love you for you...Someone even more amazing..."

"Although I have to warn you that Michael is an even bigger prick than Gabriel could ever be..." Lucifer said to Molly who only ignored him and walked away.

* * *

><p>Lucifer followed her and everything grew dark. She found herself back in the suite with Lucifer next to her. She wasn't wearing the yellow sundress that had been dirtied by crawling in the tunnel anymore and found herself wearing an emerald green wrap around the dress that looked like a vintage Dianne Von Furstenberg and leopard print Louboutin four inch stilettos. Molly hated that the dress showed a lot of cleavage but Lucifer only looked at her with lustful appreciation.<p>

"How long am I supposed to stay here?" Molly demanded as she sat on the long leather sofa, her eyes narrowing at Lucifer's.

"As long as it takes..." Lucifer replied.

He placed the tub of popcorn on the bar. He gave a dazzling smile and Molly watched as his casual attire transformed into something more formal. A tailored dark blue suit with light blue shirt and a gorgeous tie made of iridescent blue and green silk. He was wearing a pair of black leather shoes that looked really expensive. His blonde hair looked like it was salon ready and he smelled of aftershave. Spicy, manly aftershave. Handsome and beautiful like an ancient Greek god just like Gabriel was. Molly wondered how he could be both mesmerizingly attractive and at the same time frightening. Then she remembered he was The Devil.

_If looks could kill..._Molly thought. She suddenly shook her head and decided not to let Lucifer's appearance distract her.

"I'm dead!" Molly hollered. "You killed me!"

"Well technically, your parents killed you. They pulled the plug out." Lucifer responded nonchalantly.

"But you were the one who hit me with your car and dragged me down here!" Molly said furiously.

"Have you ever heard that famous legend of Hades and Persephone? " Lucifer asked, suddenly changing the topic which made Molly stared at him in utter disbelief.

"There is no way in hell that I'm staying here with you!" She screamed. Lucifer seemed to ignore the fact that she was in a volatile mood and continued in his easy going demeanor.

"See Hades had kidnapped Persephone and dragged her to the Underworld...then she ate a pomegranate fruit and was doomed to be stuck in the Underworld and be his Queen..." Lucifer continued.

"Of course...Persephone's mother struck a deal with Hades and she was able to go back to Earth every six months..."

"What does that have to do with me?" Molly asked crossly. "I don't remember eating anything."

"Well..." Lucifer said and gave another one of his sly grins. "I don't have to force you to eat anything and you don't really have to stay here...Like I said Molly. I don't force mortals..."

"So I can go?" She naively asked.

"I guess you can..." Lucifer added with a shrug. Molly looked at Lucifer a little warily. It just seemed a tad too easy.

"But my body died..." Molly suddenly remembered and looked at Lucifer. She was confused.

"Yes.." Lucifer said give a slight wince. "Forgot about that part...Azrael, he's suppose to come and collect your soul..."

"Wait a minute..." Molly spoke, her face was aghast. "I have to go with him?"

She cringed at the thought. She didn't really like Azrael much and it was obvious that the feeling was mutual.

"He is the Angel of Death..." Lucifer added in a bored tone. "Grim Reaper, hooded cloak, sickle and all..."

"So where is he?" Molly asked and looked around.

"He can't be here. It's not his domain..." Lucifer said and gave a quick smile that Molly felt hid something.

"So I'm stuck here?" Molly stared at Lucifer. Lucifer gave a sympathetic look and walked to where Molly was, sitting slumped on the sofa. He sat right beside her and held her hands.

"I'm sure they'll come and rescue you if they could..." Lucifer sighed. Molly started to cry and cover her face with both hands.

"They have to..." She sobbed. "Michael...he wouldn't... He wouldn't leave me here. He would come for me..."

"I don't know how to break it to you..." Lucifer said softly. Molly looked at him and tried to brushed her tears deftly away.

"What is it?"

"The thing is, you are mortal Molly..." Lucifer spoke. "There is no way that the Covenant will be allowed to break into hell to rescue you. It's too much of a risk and they won't want to bring down the Apocalypse. I'm afraid you have no choice but to be here..."

"I don't believe you!" Molly cried and stood up. "Michael loves me! He does!"

"He's an Arch first Molly..." Lucifer said with a smile. "His duties are to God, The Covenant and The _Elohim_..."

"The what?"

"The _Elohim_, the so called Council of Seraphim angels. They're the people running the show. The whole _shebang._ Kinda like a Senate or Congress except nothing democratic about them...The _Elohim_ gives the orders and the rest follows. Even Michael and Gabriel...Only one ever dared to defy them..."

"You did." Molly uttered, looking at him.

"And look what they did to me..." Lucifer said held out his arms before resting them on the sofa. "There's no way Michael would go against them...He values his position as Prince of Heaven too much to risk it all for a mere mortal woman that he had only recently met..."

Molly shivered seeing the glee in Lucifer's face. She couldn't help but wonder if Lucifer was right. She was stuck in hell. Molly thought of Michael. She wouldn't have wanted that for him. For him to Fall and risk so much for her. She didn't think she was worth that much.

"If that's the case..." Molly croaked, trying her best not to cry again. "Then your purpose has been thwarted. You wanted me to lure Michael here...but it's obvious he won't be coming..."

Lucifer gave a dazzling smile. "You haven't been listening have you?"

"But you said...you were going to use me as bait..." Molly almost stuttered.

"Its irrelevant Molly..." Lucifer sighed. "You're here..." He said a low, seductive voice as he got up from the sofa and pulled her into his arms. "And I'm here..." He whispered in her ear. "We might as well do something about it..."

"You're crazy..." Molly cried and tried to move away but he wouldn't let go of her.

"I could give you what you want Molly. What you had always wanted with Gabriel Church...You can have it with me." Lucifer smiled and leaned closer. "He's my twin brother. We look alike after all."

"You can be my Queen and bear my child...We'll have a family and you'll be by my side like Lilith had been."

Molly closed her eyes and cringed. She wanted so badly to push Lucifer away but it was as if she was under some spell. Too hypnotized by him. She felt Lucifer kissing her lips and trailed kisses down her neck and throat. It would be so easy to give in. So darn easy... She found her fingers clasping the buttons of the Lucifer's shirt.

* * *

><p>"<em>Molly..."<em>

She heard him at the back of her mind. His voice. _Gabriel..._Molly closed her eyes tighter and let part of her soul wandered, away from Lucifer and his iron like grip on her waist.

"_We're coming for you Molly..."_

It was strange like she was there and then she wasn't. She was at two different places at the same exact moment and she could not feel Lucifer's touch anymore.

"_Gabriel..." She opened her eyes and Molly realized she was somewhere else. It was just white space, white and glowing and so bright. She looked in front and there was Gabriel dressed in his white and silver angel robes and his wings, the purest white feathers and its silver tips. He looked so ethereally beautiful, it took her breath away.  
><em>

"_Molly...are you alright?" He had asked her._

"_I'm fine." She said with a nod. "Gabriel what's happening? Where are we?" Molly asked as she looked around. _

"_I'm reaching through the deepest subconscious level of your soul. It's call Ether. It's a way of communication. My soul to yours."_

"_Like holograms?" Molly asked curiously._

"_Sort of. It's a bit like dreaming." Gabriel looked at her and smiled. "What's going on Molly? Are you alright?" He sounded concerned and he looked worried._

"_I'm dead aren't I?" Molly asked and stared at him._

"_It's going to be fine." Gabriel breathed. "Your body is safe. All we need to do is get you back in it. Michael and The Covenant will come and rescue you."_

"_He will?" Molly almost wanted to cry and Gabriel nodded. "But won't it be risky?" Molly asked._

"_He's willing to take it..." Gabriel replied._

"_He really loves me..." Molly spoke wistfully and Gabriel only kept quiet before speaking. "He does Molly."_

"_But Lucifer..." Molly stammered. "Michael could get hurt. I don't want him to take the risk. And all for me. I'm just human."_

"_A human whom he loves..."_

"_But I can't let him do that..." Molly cried. "Because I realized that I love someone else too and he's giving up everything for me..."_

"_Molly..." Gabriel called her._

"_I know...I love you...and I thought that maybe I could love you as a friend and choose Michael but now I don't know... The thing is, I never stopped loving you Gabriel and it's not fair to Michael. He doesn't deserve this." Molly covered her face with both hands and cried. _

_Seeing that made Gabriel moved towards her, closing the distance between them. Gabriel pulled her in his arms and just hugged her, allowing her to cry in his arms. Molly smiled as Gabriel kissed the top of her head. _

"_How is it that I can feel you?" She whispered and held him closer and tighter to her, afraid he'll just go away. She let her fingers graze his fine feathers.  
><em>

"_It's one of those mysteries I'll never know..." Gabriel chuckled softly._

"_He can't come here Gabriel..." Molly spoke and looked up at him. "Lucifer will destroy him. Don't let Michael Fall. Not for me..."_

_"He won't be alone Molly. I'll be here with him and The Covenant too..." Gabriel spoke and gently run his fingers through her hair._

"_I'm so confused..." Molly sighed. "I don't know what to do...except I can't let both of you take the risk..."_

"_You said that Love is about sacrifice..." Gabriel spoke and Molly looked at him. "So this is what Michael and I are going to do. Because we love you Molly and we couldn't leave you there in hell..."_

"_Lucifer thinks that I could be his Queen." Molly said. "He's trying to seduce me every time."_

_"Don't let him..." Gabriel spoke in an urgent tone._

"_He looks so much like you...It's quite hard to resist..." Molly mused. She then groaned. "Michael...Oh God... Here he is risking everything and I'm flirting with his brother and letting myself be kissed by his enemy."_

_Molly breathed in deeply and looked at Gabriel. "Maybe you were right about humans being lustful and greedy..."_

"_But humans are also kind Molly. They love, they forgive, they give more of themselves even when they have so little... They are courageous even in the face of insurmountable odds. They love even at the risk of not having it returned." Gabriel said with a smile and caressed her cheek. _

"_Don't forget that Molly...Humans are the Lord's most glorious creations and Love His greatest gift to us."_

_Molly stared at his beautiful face and smiled. Gabriel smiled back and bend to kiss her lips softly. She almost couldn't feel it and then it was gone. He was gone._

* * *

><p>Molly opened her eyes and saw that Lucifer had pushed her down on the large bed and he was shirtless. She looked down and realized she was not wearing the green dress but in lacy black bra and panties. Lucifer smiled lustfully at her and moved to kiss her but she pushed him away.<p>

"No!" Molly screamed at the top of her voice. Lucifer was shocked by her reaction and stared at her.

"What's going on?" He asked and looked at her in dismay and confusion. "I thought you wanted this..."

"I change my mind..." Molly said and gave a frown. "You said you can't force me and all you can do is seduce and tempt me. So I change my mind. I don't want you. I don't want this."

Lucifer only sneered. "Fine..." He said in an annoyed tone and got off the bed and grabbed his shirt. "I have other means..."

Molly only watched as Lucifer left the suite in a fury and slammed the door as he walked out. She heaved in a huge sigh of relief and realized that her right hand had been closed, clasping something. Molly opened her hand and saw what it was she had been holding on to. There in the palm of her hand was a single, long, white feather with a silver tip. It was Gabriel's and she had with her. It was like a tiny piece of hope in a God forsaken place. And hope is a powerful thing.


	18. Chapter 18 Faustian

Chapter Eighteen.

Molly had strange dreams the night before. Dreams she was sure that Lucifer had a hand in. She could hear his taunting laughter. His beautiful face as he tried to seduce her with sweet words and gentle kisses. Molly had tried her best to shut Lucifer out but she couldn't. He kept pummelling through her psyche. Even though she tried to resist his invasion. It felt like she was being violated. Her mind had been filled with visions of him. He brought nothing but chaos and confusion in her and he was revelling in it. It was all a game to Lucifer and Molly his helpless pawn.

"_Gabriel..." She had called out in her dreams. She was in that white space again. Ether. A place where she could reach to Gabriel somehow. "Gabriel..." Molly called out.  
><em>

"_He's not coming Molly..." Lucifer sneered. "You think I won't find out about the Ether communication bond you had yesterday."_

"_No..." Molly had uttered when she heard the malicious voice._

"_I told you Molly, I own this place. You can't hide from me..."_

"_Get out of me!" Molly had screamed and ran as fast as she could. "Get out of my head!"_

_She was somewhere else. A beautiful garden, with lush greenery and vines that twirled around forming some sort of cocoon like hammock that was she lying in. Molly realized she was lying on someone's chest. She looked up and met his smile. Silver eyes watched hers. His golden hair and perfect cheeks. He moved to kiss her and Molly gave in, kissing him back._

"_We could have this forever..." He whispered in her ear that made her skin tingled. "Our own garden of Eden Molly..." He said and nibbled her ear._

"_I love you Gabriel..." Molly whimpered as she felt him kissing her deeper. She heard him moaned and Molly smiled, hugging him closer to her._

"_I want you Molly..." He growled. His eyes staring at hers. "I've wanted you for a long while." _

"_I want you too..." Molly smiled. He kissed her again and Molly let him. The kisses grew more passionate and urgent and she just surrendered. She was tired of fighting. Tired of the struggle. Tired of denying. She didn't think about Michael or anything. All she wanted was him._

* * *

><p>The pull was so strong, Molly woke up with a jolt, almost as if she was being electrocuted. Molly was surprised to find someone standing there by her bed. Her bestfriend wore a solemn look on her face and Molly grew worried.<p>

"Taylah. What's going on? What are you doing here?"

Taylah didn't respond and only stayed silent, her head bowed.

"Taylah." Molly said her name again.

"She's here because I asked her to," Lucifer replied.

Molly was shocked seeing The Devil dressed in a towel that was wrapped around his waist. He looked like he had just came out of the shower and Molly stared at his perfectly toned, muscular body. The washboard abs that Lucifer had, his broad shoulders like that of an Olympic swimmer. He was golden all over, his perfect tan and blonde hair. Lucifer shamelessly dropped his towel and Molly immediately looked away

"There's no need to be shy _Baby_," Lucifer said with a wink. "Not after last night."

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked, horrified. She clutched the silk duvet to herself and realized that she was naked underneath.

"No!" She screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. "You didn't!"

Lucifer only gave a smirk and headed to the walk in closet. Molly dragged the duvet and wrapped it around her body as she went to the closet. "You raped me!"

Lucifer only rolled his eyes while he put on his pants. "It was consensual!"

"No! I said No! And you left!" Molly shouted remembering when she pushed him away in the bed and Lucifer had left, slamming the door behind him.

"You forget...I told you I had other means," Lucifer said and smiled evilly. "When I told I wanted you in the gardens...You wanted me too."

Molly stared at him, too shocked to react. The dream of the gardens with Gabriel._ It wasn't a dream was it?_ Lucifer had used it to manipulate her. Make her think it was a dream and that he was Gabriel.

_Why was I so stupid? Why did I give in so easily? Gabriel would have never...  
><em>

Tears were streaming badly down her cheeks. "It wasn't! I didn't agree to it! You raped me! You bastard! You manipulated my dreams and tricked me!"

Molly immediately lunged at Lucifer beating and scratching at him. She used all the power in her to attack him as best as she could. But of course Lucifer was stronger. Using his mean left hook, he overpowered her and soon Molly was beneath him.

"Enough Molly..." Lucifer warned in a menacing tone that left no room for argument. His silver eyes piercing through hers. "Enough."

"I hate you..." She sobbed.

"That will change..." Lucifer said coldly. He finally got off her and took a shirt from the rack. Molly just lied there and stared at him as he wore the shirt.

"I don't see what the big deal is..." Lucifer said huffily. "It's not as if you're a virgin."

She felt too numb to say anything back. She was truly dead inside. Empty and hollow. She felt like she had lost everything. Her life, Her love, Her soul. She now understood what Taylah had warned her about.

"_You don't ask favours from The Devil Molly...The price you have to pay is always too high."_

* * *

><p>Lucifer bend down and lifted her off the floor and into his arms. He then set her on the sofa and Molly only looked ahead as if she was in a catatonic state.<p>

"I hope you'll get over it soon," Lucifer spoke in an annoyed tone. "It wasn't as if I hurt you or anything. You were enjoying it, almost screaming in pleasure..."

"Go to hell..." Molly snarled and shot him a furious glare. She looked at Taylah who was quiet the entire time. Taylah gave Molly a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry Molly," Lucifer smiled. "I'll make an honest woman out of you...We'll get married in say..." Lucifer paused and took out his Ipad from nowhere and looked through his schedule.

"Yes... in seven days...and in nine months our son that I had just planted in you will be born..."

"I rather die!" Molly seethed in anger.

"The thing is you're already dead_ Darling_..." Lucifer said in that indifferent tone. He then gave a loud sigh and looked at Molly, almost as if he was feeling sorry for her.

"Now...you know I don't force people...It's just bad taste..." Lucifer said, his tone had gone soft almost tender. "Just like when I made love to you."

"You raped me!" Molly shouted.

"Stop being so dramatic about it..." Lucifer said, shaking his head. "It was consensual Molly. So I manipulated your dreams and tricked you but you said Yes...let's not argue on technicalities shall we? I do so hate for our marriage to have such a rocky start."

"I would rather burn than marry you!" Molly cried. "You're an evil, heartless Beast and I hope to God that Michael will strike you down for what you did to me..."

Lucifer's face suddenly changed and it grew menacing. He had a malicious smile on and his eyes glinted evilly.

"You think he'd want you now Molly? You just slept with his enemy. You betrayed him Molly. Michael would be stupid to take you back...Gabriel too...You'll be known as Satan's whore in angelic circles. They'll talk behind your back and shun you."

Lucifer then gave a melodramatic sigh. "I wouldn't be surprise if Michael will forget you altogether and put any thoughts of rescuing you out of mind. He'll probably thinks that you deserve to be here."

"I would never marry you!" Molly said firmly. "Even if Michael won't have me or if Gabriel leaves. I would never agree to be with you..."

"Guess I will have to resort to other means..." Lucifer said and Molly stared at him wondering what he meant. Lucifer was looking at Taylah.

"See Taylah here, will sadly be stuck in Purgatory for all eternity..." Lucifer said and Molly only stared at her friend. Her face fell seeing Taylah.

"She will never find peace Molly. She will never know what it would be like to be bathed in Heaven's light. Never to be reunited with her family and loved ones..." Lucifer said and gave a mock sigh of sadness.

He then looked at Molly. "But you can change that Molly..."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked and looked at Lucifer.

"Remember that tale of Persephone and Hades..." Lucifer asked which made Molly frowned.

"I don't have time for fairytales..." She cried in anger.

"Well you can make a trade Molly like Persephone did. If you agree to be my Queen and bear my child or children...I always wanted a big family..." He mused before continuing. "I will set Taylah free..."

"No! Molly don't!" Taylah cried. "Don't do it!"

"Silence!" Lucifer snarled and Molly watched in horror as a medieval looking iron gag materialised out of nowhere and clamped itself around Taylah's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Molly spoke. "Let her go."

Lucifer only ignored her.

"It's a win win situation Molly. You'll spend six months here and then I'll give you six months of freedom where you'll go back to the surface, back to Earth and do whatever it is you wish. You'll get your body back and be young forever. Visit friends and family, travel the world. Have a romantic affair or two...I don't judge..."

"And you'll let Taylah free?" Molly asked. She stared at her bestfriend. Taylah shouldn't have to spend all eternity in Purgatory.

"You have my word..." Lucifer said with a smile that just hid too many dirty secrets. "But of course I'm not forcing you Molly...You have to understand it must be done willingly. Out of your own free will and with an open heart."

"I don't have much of choice do I?" She asked him starkly. She felt the tears prickling her eyes. She really didn't have a way out. Molly felt like a ruined woman in the Victorian ages, being blackmailed to marry the conniving bastard who had ruined her.

"I will treat you with the honor and respect as any Queen of the Underworld. Whatever you want and wish for is at your disposal...You will have my protection here and on Earth." Lucifer promised.

"I don't care about that...I just want your word that Taylah will be free and send to Heaven or wherever it is peaceful souls go to and that you and your demons will not harm a hair on anyone that I love ever! That includes Michael, Gabriel and my family and friends and everyone I've ever known or met or even glanced at..." Molly said as she stared at Lucifer's eyes

"You drive a hard bargain..." Lucifer spoke as he studied her with scrutinizing eyes.

"And I want to be set free immediately." Molly said. "I want to be back in my body. I don't want Michael and Gabriel to risk their lives breaking into here trying to save me. I'm not worth it..."

Molly swallowed a gulp as she mentally beat herself up. She had given into temptation. She could have fought harder. She could have done something. Michael and Gabriel didn't deserve her. She, that had so easily been seduced by their nemesis. She didn't deserve their love. She didn't deserve anything. Maybe she deserved to be stuck in hell...

"But the wedding Molly..." Lucifer almost snarled.

"We can get married on Earth, can't we?" Molly asked and crossed her arms. Lucifer looked at her and pondered aloud.

"I suppose we can..." Lucifer said and gave a smile. "We'll have a grand wedding..."

"A church wedding..." Molly interrupted.

"No...I'm not allowed in the house of God anymore..." Lucifer spoke and shook his head. "No church weddings or any done on hallowed ground."

"Fine whatever..." Molly growled.

"Excellent..." Lucifer smiled and a long black scroll appeared. Molly stared at it, wondering what it was.

"This is our contract. You are making a deal with the Devil Molly and I need your signature here..." Lucifer said smiling with glee. Lucifer had a black feathered quill in his hand and Molly cried in shock when he used the sharp end of the quill and pricked her finger.

"In blood Molly..." Lucifer added. Molly winced and took the quill. She hesitated as she stared at the dotted lines. What was she even doing? She was going to sign a Faustian deal to ensure the safety of her loved ones. She hoped Michael and Gabriel would forgive her. She hoped they would understand and not judge her too harshly.

"Having second thoughts?" Lucifer asked as he slipped next to her, looming over her shoulder while Molly stared at the contract.

"What do you think?" Molly seethed angrily. "I'm selling my soul to you..."

"It's not really that big of a deal. _So_...you'd probably never get to enter Heaven but at least you have a cushy position right here. I will never treat you any lesser. You will be my equal. I promise you."

"I don't care for that..." Molly said as she stared at Lucifer's grey eyes. "I will never love you." She said and bent down to signed her name in blood.

"It's never about love Molly..." He smiled at her.

Molly ignored Lucifer and looked at Taylah watching the sadness in her bestfriend's eyes. She didn't know why but she felt as if maybe it was worth it somehow. So long as Taylah could be free, so long as everyone she loved would never be harmed. What would Lucifer know about Love?

* * *

><p>"Alright..." Lucifer said snapping his fingers. "A deal is a deal..."<p>

Molly watched as the iron gag left Taylah's mouth.

"Molly No!" Taylah screamed. "You don't know what you just did!"

"It's okay Taylah! You're going to be okay! Don't worry about me!" Molly said to her friend.

"Molly! He lied! He _never_..." Taylah cried.

Taylah couldn't finish her sentence because something had happened. Molly watched as a column of golden light enveloped her bestfriend and Taylah suddenly stared up into the sky. Her face had changed into a smile. Peaceful and graceful and then Taylah floated up. She was pulled by a strong, powerful force that took her away.

"What happened?" Molly asked when Taylah was gone.

"She's gone..." Lucifer replied vaguely. "Found peace I suppose."

Molly sighed relieved that part of it was over. Taylah didn't have to suffer any longer. Lucifer looked at Molly closely.

"That was a grand thing you did. A big sacrifice. They should make a monument for you..." Lucifer then paused. "I'll have a garden right here...we could remake the _Elysian Fields_. A sort of little paradise right here in hell named after you."

"I just want to go home..." Molly said with a tired sigh. She didn't think she could ever look at Lucifer again, despite the fact that he looked so much like Gabriel.

"Of course.." Lucifer said. "You need your rest and be back in your body."

Lucifer smiled at her and pulled Molly into his arms which only repulsed her more. She felt him kissing the top of head and it took all the control in Molly not to push him away.

"I'll come for you in seven days Molly. A deal is a deal..." Lucifer whispered softly. "Don't forget that. The consequences will be dire if you don't keep your end of the bargain."

She closed her eyes and then it was dark. She felt cold and strangely so alone. Molly wanted to cry her heart out but she couldn't and so she wept silently to herself, which of course had scared the _beejesus_ out of the hospital attendant who had wheeled her body out of the morgue. The attendant rushed to call the nurse who later called a few doctors and all were shocked to find the patient that they had only days ago declared dead had miraculously came back to life.

* * *

><p>Gabriel rushed to the hospital. He had heard the news when Ivy called him and normally he would have just appeared using his angelic powers but Molly's family and friends were there and he wouldn't want to scare them. Gabriel knocked on the door and walked in. There was Molly lying in Michael's arms. She was asleep and he never felt so relieved in his immortal life seeing Molly safe and alive.<p>

"How is she?" Gabriel asked Michael in a soft whisper.

"She's fine. Just a little shaken. She doesn't remember much..." Michael replied. Michael held her closer to him and kissed her head.

"I don't understand..." Michael spoke and looked at Gabriel closely. "Why did Lucifer release her?"

"Maybe he realized he couldn't make her stay without her consent and he didn't want to risk a legion of angels attacking him," Gabriel replied. He didn't understood the reasons as to why Molly was let go as well but Gabriel was grateful for it.

"Maybe..." Michael said distantly. He felt Molly stirring and he moved as well. "Hey..." Michael greeted her as Molly fluttered her eyes open.

"Hey..." She smiled back at him. Molly looked up and saw that Gabriel was there as well. She smiled at Gabriel too. "Hi..."

"Hi..." Gabriel greeted her back. He looked at Molly and he didn't know why but he could sense that something was wrong. The look in her blue eyes even though she was smiling. She was sad and worse, it seemed like she was hiding something.

"I brought you flowers..." Gabriel said awkwardly and handed the bunch of hydrangeas to her. It was the first time Gabriel had ever brought flowers for anyone.

"They're lovely." She said with a smile.

"Bethany told me they're your favorite." Gabriel said.

Michael's cell phone suddenly started ringing and he groaned seeing the number on the ID. "I gotta go..." He sighed.

"Now?" Molly asked him, she sounded disappointed. Gabriel grew quiet hearing that. It was obvious that Molly didn't want to be away from Michael.

"My boss is calling," Michael said with a dimpled smile. "I have to start work soon."

"You mean God is calling you?" Molly asked and stared at him.

"No..." Michael shook his head and smiled at her. "It's Tommy, my manager. Gabriel helped me get a job in construction..."

"Seriously?" Molly looked at her boyfriend. _The Archangel Michael working in construction?_ It was just seemed too odd for her.

"Yup." Michael nodded. "I'm quite good at it. Strong and fast worker. Tommy's impressed."

Michael then kissed her lips and Gabriel looked away seeing that.

"I'll see you later..." Michael said. "Love you..."

"Love you too..." Molly replied and watched as Michael walked out the door.

She then breathed deeply and looked at Gabriel standing by the window. He was looking at her, his eyes so deep into hers. There were a million things left unsaid that should be said.

"I think we need to talk..." Molly said to Gabriel after a long awkward pause.

* * *

><p>They took a walk in the park that was across Mercy Grace. It was a beautiful afternoon. A few college kids were playing frisbie, an elderly couple walking their dog. Some soccer moms bringing their kids to the playground. Molly sat on the bench as she looked around seeing the rosebushes that were planted there.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Gabriel asked her as he sat next to her on the iron wrought bench.

"I'm okay," Molly answered. "You?" She asked him back.

"I'm okay now that you're here." Gabriel answered truthfully.

"I'm sorry about the whole thing," Molly sighed. "I must have given you and Michael a hard time."

"No..." Gabriel spoke gently. "Don't say that. We would never...We never thought of it that way. We just wanted you back."

"I'm here now aren't I?" Molly asked him. She looked down seeing the hospital gown she was wearing. "Alive and back in my body..."

"Molly, what happened?" Gabriel asked her. "What happened when you're down there?"

"Um..." She paused. "I don't really remember much. It felt like a dream...A bad, bad dream."

"Oh." Gabriel uttered, thinking that probably she would not have remembered their _Ether_ connection.

Gabriel didn't know what to do next. Should he just go? Leave Michael and her alone. Let them have their happy ending. Then he felt Molly's hand touching his. Clasping his hand tight and Gabriel held her hand, his fingers lacing through hers. Strange that it fit somehow. This small human hand that was holding his.

"It really happened didn't it?" Molly asked as she stared absently at the distant space. "Our souls somehow talked to each other."

"Yes it did..." Gabriel said and gave soft chuckle. He turned and looked at her. "I never experienced that before..."

"But how?" Molly asked him, her eyes looking straight at Gabriel's, blue searching grey.

"I don't know..." Gabriel said with a rueful smile. "Maybe it's just one of My Father's many miracles."

"I don't know how to tell Michael..." Molly said, her voice had turned sad.

"Tell him what?" Gabriel asked, suddenly worried for her.

"Tell him that I love you..." Molly answered.

"Molly..." Gabriel called her name softly and gave a soft sigh. "I won't ask you to choose me. Michael makes you happy and you love him and he loves you. I would never try to break both of you apart."

"But I love you too..." Molly said and stared into Gabriel's eyes. "I have always loved you..."

"I know Molly..." Gabriel said gently and caressed her cheek. "I've always known that."

Molly suddenly burst into tears and Gabriel grew worried seeing that. "Molly..." He called her.

"Just hold me..." She cried and he did.

Gabriel pulled her into his arms and held her there. Letting Molly cry right in his chest, wetting the front of his blue shirt. She was bawling badly and Gabriel grew fearful. Her entire body wrecked with sobs. As if the floodgates had been opened and the entire dam of raw emotions Molly had been keeping had been set free. He wanted to be there for her whenever she needed him. He wanted to protect her, keep her safe always. Gabriel then realized while holding her that something was very wrong. The way Molly was clutching onto him, so deathly afraid of something. He could sense her fear, reverberating in waves through him.

"Molly what's wrong?" Gabriel asked urgently when he pulled away to look in her eyes. The fear in her blue eyes saddened him. "Molly..." He shook her gently.

"Tell me what's wrong...whatever it is I can help you..." Gabriel told her in a reassuring tone.

"I have to go Gabriel... I have to go soon. Just don't hate me okay. I can't bear it if you hate me..." She spoke hurriedly as her eyes shed more tears.

"Molly what are you talking about?" Gabriel demanded, staring straight at her. "Where are you going?"

"Promise me you won't hate me." Molly sobbed and Gabriel just looked at her and nodded. He wanted answers and he needed them soon.


	19. Chapter 19 Corinthians

Chapter Nineteen.

Molly couldn't even have one night of restful sleep. It seemed impossible to Molly. Nightmares constantly haunted her. Of Lucifer and a dark wedding where she was surrounded by circles of fire and lava. Molly could hear Lucifer's sneering laughter in the dark. She couldn't tell a soul about it, even when Gabriel kept asking her. She didn't want to burden anyone with her problem. Molly woke up., gasping for breath in the middle of the night. Beads of perspiration sheen on her skin, her hair wet by it, plastered to her face.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, when he switched the night light that was by the bedside table on.

She turned and looked at him, seeing the worry creasing on his handsome face. Molly suddenly felt bad. She didn't want Michael to worry about anything. She was already overwrought with guilt for being unfaithful to him. She had been seduced by Lucifer and she had professed her love for Gabriel. It wasn't fair to Michael, the indiscretions Molly had committed.

_It isn't fair at all...He deserves so much better._ Molly thought as she looked at him.

"I don't know..." Molly said and breathed in deep breaths. "Just some nightmare I think..."

"You're so warm..." Michael said and held her cheek and forehead. "Molly you're burning up..." He exclaimed.

"It's nothing..." Molly said wanting Michael to just leave her be. She didn't want him to be worrying about her.

"Molly, we need to bring you to the doctor..." Michael told her and immediately got off the bed.

"I'm fine...I'm fine." She said hurriedly watching as Michael grabbed his pair of jeans and started to put it on. "I just need to drink some water..." Molly told him as she headed to the adjoining bathroom

"Molly you're not fine." Michael cried. Molly turned and stared at him. His blue eyes blazed through. The tone of his voice, authoritative and stern left really no room for disagreement.

Realizing that he had raised his tone, Michael sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry..."

"No..." Molly said as she looked at Michael.

"I didn't mean to..." He said softly and went to her and pulled her into his arms, his nose nuzzling hers as he rest his forehead on hers. "I just don't want anything to happen to you Molly..." Michael told her in a tender voice.

"You don't know what I went through the entire time you were gone..." His voice had turned hoarse, almost raw with emotions.

"God..." Michael clenched his eyes. "That was the worst time of my whole existence...I can't...I can't lose you Molly. Not again."

"I have to tell you something..." Molly breathed. She could feel it, the agony. She was standing at the precipice and soon she would fall and no one could save her. Not Michael or Gabriel.

* * *

><p>"You signed a contract with him?" Michael almost screamed in disbelief. The thunderous boom in his voice. "What were you thinking Molly?"<p>

"I didn't know what to do..." She replied, tears shedding. "He said that was the way out of there and I took it..."

"He's The Devil Molly. You can't trust him."

"What was I supposed to do?" She asked.

"Wait for me..." Michael replied, his blue eyes stared at her coldly. "I would have come for you. I would have brought the entire legion of Heaven with me."

"I couldn't let you do that!" Molly cried. "I couldn't let you risk everything. Not for me. I couldn't let die."

"There's something else you're not telling." Michael spoke sternly as he looked at her. His face was stony and Molly didn't sure she liked it.

"What are you not telling me Molly?" Michael questioned her. "You're hiding something. I can feel it, which is why you can't have a proper night's sleep in days."

"I...God...I..." Molly sobbed and just sat down on the bed. "I thought it was a dream...I didn't think..."

"What is it?" Michael asked almost impatiently.

"You have to believe me...I didn't think it was real...He tricked me...I was asleep and when I woke up. He said that we..."

"That you had lain with him..." Michael surmised. He just stared at her. Shell shocked beyond words.

"I didn't want to..." Molly sobbed and walked up to Michael. She held his arm but he pulled himself away from her.

"No..." Michael shook his head."Don't touch me." He looked hurt and betrayed and Molly was afraid.

"Michael please..." Molly begged. "You have to believe me. I didn't want it. I didn't."

"So you're telling me he raped you?" Michael stared at her. His face had turned ruddy, cheeks inflamed, his blue eyes blazed furiously as he clenched his fist.

"Did he? Did he rape you Molly?"

"I don't know Michael..." Molly said weakly. "I thought it was a dream..."

"So there is a possibility that you're with child? His child?"

"I don't think so...Michael please..." Molly pleaded. "I would never want to hurt you."

"Do you know what this means Molly?" Michael asked her as he stared at her face.

"What?" Molly uttered.

"If you're with his child, I'd have to kill you..." Michael spoke."It's my duty. I can't let the Antichrist be born.."

His eyes piercing straight at hers. Unwavering, unyielding, hardened icy blue eyes. Molly stood there trembling in fear.

* * *

><p>"She's not pregnant." Ivy announced when she got out of the bedroom and walked into the living room where Michael and Gabriel were.<p>

Michael heaved a sigh of great relief and slumped against the sofa. Gabriel looked at his brother and then at Ivy.

"Her temperature is above normal and I'm sure it's Lucifer's doing..." Ivy spoke.

"He's connected to her..." Gabriel said and looked at Ivy. Gabriel then glanced at Michael. "That means she's no longer mortal. He's making her invincible connecting himself to her. Molly is indestructible now."

"I knew it!" Michael cried out in fury. "I knew Lucifer wouldn't have given up so easily...And now he won. He took her from me."

"What are you going to do now Michael?" Ivy asked.

"Destroy him." Michael answered unflinchingly. "Once and for all. End Lucifer's hold on this world. On everything."

"And bring down the Apocalypse." Ivy continued, staring at him. "That is not a good plan Michael. You're not thinking straight. You're letting your anger take control."

"What about Molly? We can still save her." Gabriel spoke.

"She sold her soul to The Devil Gabriel. She's beyond saving." Michael said flatly.

"Surely you don't think that Michael," Ivy said. Her tone had softened as she stared at her brother.

"I cannot deviate from my duties Ivy." Michael told her.

"You love her don't you?" Ivy asked him.

"That is not the issue here." Michael said solemnly.

"It is the issue." Gabriel interrupted rather harshly. "It is because you love her that Lucifer kidnapped her Michael. It because you love her, he took her and tricked her and defiled her. And it is because she loves you that she made the deal with him, thinking she could save you."

"You cannot abandon her when she needs you the most Michael!" Gabriel cried. "I will not allow that."

Michael stared at his brother, shocked by Gabriel's outburst. It had never happened before. Gabriel always spoke to him with deep respect, reverence even. But now Gabriel was chastising him like he would a child or someone of lesser rank. Michael did not like it, not one used to insubordination. But of course, a niggling voice had said that Gabriel was right. It was a soft whisper and Michael breathed in. Knowing _Who_ it was speaking in his head. Almost like the gentle breeze of the wind. A powerful yet subtle divine presence.

_She needs you Michael...Do not abandon her in her time of need just as I would never abandon you when you needed Me... _

"_What am I to do Father? I love her and yet I feel that loving her has weakened me. I have sinned. I have gone against my duty in loving this mortal and this is my punishment" _Michael said in his thoughts to the Lord.

_I will give you the strength and will for you to restore My glory. Love is My greatest gift to Man. Do you think that I would ever refuse the same gift to you Michael? You, who are among My glorious, most loyal, most divine creation. My Prince of Light. _

_It is My will that you will experience the same glorious gift of love that I have bestowed upon man which is why I let you fall that night on top of her car Michael. For you to lose your memory and fall in love with the mortal. For you to be vulnerable and selfless. And now it is your greatest test. You will not fail Michael for I will never allow it._

* * *

><p>"I'm not leaving you..."<p>

Molly turned around when she heard his voice. She looked Michael as he walked into her bedroom, his blue eyes never leaving hers. The way he was looking at her, almost made her breathless. He was beautiful in every way.

"If you're going, I'll go with you." He told her firmly

"Michael no..." Molly sucked in a sharp breath just so she wouldn't get all emotional and burst into tears. She didn't want that.

"Molly..." Michael sighed gently and closed in on the distance between within a few strides and pulled her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry for being so angry and it doesn't matter what happened between you and Lucifer. None of that matters. I love you. I'm not letting you go there alone. I'll be with you always..." Michael said and held her close, so close like he wanted to mould his form to hers.

"We were meant for each other Molls. It took me so long to realize that."

"Michael..." Molly breathed.

"I know you love him Molly..." Michael said and Molly only stared at him, almost frozen when she heard it.

"I know you love Gabriel and maybe you'll always love him and that's okay. But I want you to choose me. I want you to know that I'm going to be the one who will be with you always. On Earth, Heaven or Hell. I will not let you go anywhere without me...You're the reason why I fell..."

"You _Fell_?" Molly stared at him. She was upset to hear that. The last thing she wanted was for Michael to be cast out of Heaven.

"From the sky and crash into you." Michael's lips crinkled into a smile. "My Father wanted me to experience mortal love and He chose me to be with you..."

"Do you really mean that?" Molly asked him. "That you want to be with me?"

Michael nodded in response. "Molly I love you." He said and kissed her lips. "Always."

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" He asked her later that night. They were lying in bed, in each other's arms.<p>

"Just thinking that I'm the luckiest girl..." Molly smiled as she snuggled closer. "The Archangel Michael is my boyfriend."

He smiled back and kissed her lips, holding her close in his arms.

"I remember the first time I saw you." Michael said and gave a soft chuckle. "You were shaking badly. You just stared at me, like you'd seen a ghost or something horrible and then your entire body folded almost dramatically and you fainted right there in the living room."

"It was a harrowing experience." Molly said teasingly remembering the incident. "Life changing." She then looked at Michael closely. "I bet you snubbed me right then."

"I did not." Michael said. "Although I did inform Gabriel that humans have a tendency to overreact. But angels too I suppose..." He sighed and looked deeply at her.

"When they told me that you died, that your parents agreed to stop the machines and pulled the plug. I got so mad. I punched the vending machines and threw the chairs in the hospital. I even cussed and swore."

"I know Michael. I saw it." Molly said.

"You did?" Michael asked, surprised and Molly nodded.

"I saw you at the hospital. You were so sad and angry and I wanted so badly to run to you and hug you." She told him sadly.

"I'm not letting Lucifer take you again." Michael solemnly vowed. "It's not going to happen Molly. He doesn't have the authority."

"He set Taylah free Michael." Molly said sadly. "A deal is a deal."

* * *

><p>The day came. A week had passed and Molly was ready. Ready to be taken away by Lucifer. Ready to be ripped from this Earth and from everyone she ever loved. Michael was sleeping soundly when she heard the wind. A strong gale that tore the branches from the cherry blossom trees in her front yard. Molly leapt from the bed and went to the garden.<p>

"It's time..." Lucifer told her. Molly turned when she heard his voice stared at him.

He was dressed a three piece suit, complete with a waist coat and a cravat like tie. He looked handsome, cutting a dashing figure in the suit. Lucifer held out his hand and Molly took it. Her pyjamas magically transformed into a long white wedding gown, made out of the finest lace, tulle and silk. It had teeny pieces of diamonds and crystals sewn on the lace that shimmered when she walked and a long train. It looked gorgeous, any bride would love to be in such an exquisite piece of art. Any bride but Molly.

She turned around, one last look at house, her life. Michael was asleep and she wanted so badly to call out to him but she couldn't. She just couldn't_. I love you..._ She thought aloud. _I love you. _She closed her eyes wanting to think of Michael but it was Gabriel's face that came to mind.

_Molly..._

She snapped her eyes open and Gabriel was there, in front of her. She wondered where he was and how he had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Lucifer snarled at his twin and pulled Molly towards him.

"No Gabriel. You cannot interfere. Molly signed the contract out of her own free will. I did not force her."

"You tricked her Luc." Gabriel spoke, staring at Lucifer.

"Mind tricks yes but she consented to it. She signed it with her blood and I kept my end of the bargain and set Taylah free. A deal is a deal." Lucifer replied. "You will see her in six months."

"Gabriel I'm sorry..." Molly said sadly. "Please take care of Michael for me. Tell him I love him and tell him to forget me. Tell him he deserves better."

"Molly." Gabriel breathed. "Lucifer never shared flesh with you."

"What?" Molly was shocked to hear it.

"I've talked to Taylah." Gabriel informed her.

"You saw her?" Molly asked, relieved her friend was alright.

"She's fine Molly. Taylah's at peace now. She told me everything." Gabriel replied. "Lucifer couldn't have had intercourse with you. Not without your body. He just made you believed it happened."

"So we never..." Molly stared at Lucifer who only shrugged. "We will soon." Lucifer hissed at her. Molly was enraged and pulled her hand away from Lucifer's grasp.

"How could you?" She screamed loudly at the Devil. "You made me think that I...What is wrong with you?"

"I'm the Devil Molly...what do you think?" Lucifer said in an irritated tone. Lucifer then glared at Gabriel. "Whatever it is. It is done. Molly and I have an agreement Brother and you're making us late for our wedding. It's a long trip down to Hell."

"But you said we'd have the wedding here..." Molly said, frowning at Lucifer. "I lied..." He told her nonplussed.

"Your contract has a loop hole Lucifer just like any other contract." Gabriel told him.

"It's ironclad Gabriel." Lucifer said arrogantly. "I had the best lawyers in hell to write it. There is no loophole. I've made sure of that."

"There's a universal chink in all contracts made in hell. One can always make a trade. One soul for the other and you will have to consider that Luc."

"And who will trade theirs for hers?" Lucifer asked, his silver eyes glinted, as he crossed his arms, tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Me..." Gabriel stepped forward

"No Gabriel please..." Molly stared in horror. Lucifer only smirked at his twin.

"I will go in Molly's place." Gabriel spoke. "I volunteer. Out of my own free will."

"You don't have free will..." Molly argued. She was frowning at Gabriel. Lucifer seemed amused by the whole thing and was studying his twin. Molly then grabbed Lucifer's hand.

"Come on. We're gonna be late." Molly beckoned.

"No this is interesting. My twin is volunteering to take your place. The Archangel Gabriel in Hell reunited with his twin brother..." Lucifer said with a smile.

"Lucifer. Don't be ridiculous. A deal is a deal. You said so." Molly spoke urgently.

"This changes everything Molly..." Lucifer said with a gleeful smile. "I've waited a long time to have Gabriel with me. You don't know how long I've waited."

"You don't want Gabriel there. He's always judging. Always stern faced. He doesn't even laugh." Molly told Lucifer. "He'll bore you to tears. He's not the best company."

"Luc..." Gabriel called him again. "I'll take Molly's place. You have my word."

Lucifer clapped his hand, applauding Gabriel. "Grand gesture Brother. Just like the legend of _Orpheus_ taking his wife's _Eurydice's_ place in the Underworld. How romantic of you Gabriel..." Lucifer said in a sardonic tone, rolling his eyes.

"This is insane!" Molly shot, annoyed at Lucifer and his endless penchants for Greek mythology.

She stared angrily at Gabriel. "What are trying to do Gabriel? Why do you always have to interfere? I've told you I don't need you to watch over me or be my guardian or anything!"

"He loves you Molly..." Lucifer replied and sighed dramatically. "He loves you more than life itself."

"I've made my bed Gabriel. Let me sleep in it." Molly said and stared at him. "You can't keep trying to rescue me. Stop doing it!"

"I promised to watch over you every day of your life, to protect you and I will." Gabriel said, his rain grey eyes bore through hers. "I keep my promises Molly."

"Enough!" Lucifer snapped at the both of them, irritated by the drama. "It's worse than a soap opera between the two of you." Lucifer then looked at his twin.

"Alright Gabriel. If that is what you wish, you can take Molly's place. Obviously you can't be my Queen but having you as a Lieutenant or second in charge is fair enough. I'll just have to find another girl then to bear my child..."

"NO!" Molly screamed and got between Gabriel and Lucifer. "You can't take him! I won't let you! You can't! A deal is a deal Lucifer! I signed the contract in my own blood."

"Consider it nullified," Lucifer said with an evil grin. Molly stared at Lucifer in horror and watched as the black scroll with her signature in blood appeared out of nowhere and it just disintegrated into ashes.

"Don't do this Gabriel..." Molly pleaded and held onto Gabriel's arm. "You don't know what you're doing..." Torrents of tears just flowed from her eyes. She couldn't let him take her place. She just couldn't.

"It's going to be alright Molly..." Gabriel said and gave a sad smile. "I'll be fine. I promise you. I'm a warrior of God. No amount of time in hell will change that."

"We'll see about that..." Lucifer commented snidely. "Your time there will change you Brother. I'll make sure it will."

"No!" Molly screamed fitfully. "No Gabriel! Don't go! Don't leave me! Don't!"

Gabriel only pulled her in his arms and she felt his warmth and light. The love he had for her. The love he always had for her. Bathed over her, like the warm halo that was over his head running through his entire being.

"Remember Corinthians Molly." Gabriel whispered in her ear as he embraced her and it happened again, she was in that pure white place where it was only the both of them. Gabriel and her. Souls connected through some inexplicable bond where it seemed like nothing could touch them_. Ether..._

"_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy. It does not boast. It is not proud. It does not dishonour others, it is not self seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices in with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." _

"_Gabriel don't..." She pleaded desperately her blue eyes searched his. "Don't go...Please don't leave me."_

"_I have to Molly." Gabriel told her. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to be okay. My Holy Father will always be with me and you'll always be with me just like how I'll be with you."_

_She closed her eyes when she felt his lips on hers. Soft, sweet, melding tenderly with hers. And then he pulled away._

"Gabriel No..." Molly cried when she opened her eyes. She felt her legs and knees trembling.

The ground was shaking violently and the road opened up like before. Gabriel had flown up carrying her in his arms as he set her down on the garden patch and Molly watched helplessly as Gabriel and Lucifer fell in the hole that later closed up. She remembered crying like she had never cried before. That was how Michael found her, sitting on the grass of her front yard, crying her heart out when it was dawn.

* * *

><p><em>Six Months later...<em>

She came home late that night. It was a long day in the office and she was dead tired. Molly sat on the sofa and stared into space for a while. She felt the furry head of her cat rubbing against her leg and Molly smiled. Gabe was hungry and she dragged herself to the kitchen where she opened a can of Fancy Feast and fed him. Her cell phone rang and Molly answered it.

"Hey Beautiful. How was your day?" The voice on the other line asked her.

It warmed her insides hearing him after a long day at work. Having their nightly conversations was something Molly looked forward to, almost as if it was that one bright spot in her otherwise cloudy, depressing day. Molly went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of milk.

"I'm tired..." Molly smiled. "How about you?"

"It went well," He replied. "We completed two houses today."

"That's good to know." She told him.

"I missed you..." He breathed. She heard the yearning in his voice and leaned against the kitchen counter. It had been a while since she last saw him.

"I miss you too Michael," Molly said and stared at the photograph of him on her fridge. Michael was away, deep in the Andes, building houses and a school for the native tribes and volunteering in an orphanage, teaching English.

"Did you dream of him again?" Michael asked her.

"Not for a while now. I'm worried." Molly said sounding sad.

"He's going to be alright Molly. Gabriel's the strongest Arch I know."

"He is." Molly agreed. She could feel the tears almost prickling her eyes but Molly stopped it from flowing. She walked to her bedroom.

"I knew somehow you'd choose him..." Michael spoke after a pregnant pause.

"Michael..." Molly almost croaked. "I didn't choose anyone..."

"No Molly. Just listen. If you want me I'm here. I'll be here for you as long as you need me. I will always be here for you. I'll wait for you, as long as it takes."

"I don't deserve you..." Molly said and swallowed a gulp.

She took out the small velvet box out from her dresser. Molly opened it and stared at the two karat diamond solitaire that Michael had gotten her. It was an engagement ring, beautifully set in platinum. He had proposed the last time he visited and Molly just couldn't say _Yes. _She then looked at the framed poster in her bedroom. The paragraph from Corithians that she had framed to remind her of the sacrifice Gabriel had made, out of love for her. How could she move on so easily after that? She needed space. She needed to be away from Michael and be by herself.

"Don't say that Molly. I want you to be happy. That's all I want. But you're shutting yourself out. You're pushing everyone away. I don't think that's what he wanted for you Molly. He would have wanted you to be happy..."

"I want you to be happy too Michael." Molly said softly. "That's why you have to let me go. Don't wait for me. Find your own happiness."

"I told you Molly, I'll wait for you and I mean it. I'm not giving up so easily." Michael told her. "I have all the time in the world and so do you..."

She put the phone down and headed to the bathroom. Molly stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't look any different or feel different but Ivy told her she had changed. Gabriel's Ether bond with her had strengthened her life force made her as strong as he was. Immortal, indestructible. She felt things more easily. All the emotions seemed more intense to her. She could even pick up what others around her are feeling too. Ivy said it was the Empath powers that Gabriel possessed and through _Ether _whatever that was part of Gabriel became hers too. She learned things more quickly too. She spoke languages fluently like a native. From Dutch to Javanese to dead languages like Sumerian and Aramaic.

At times it scared her, this power that she had. This deep, profound, intense soul connection between herself and Gabriel. She could feel what he felt sometimes. Gabriel was always annoyed with his twin. Molly had sensed that. Lucifer was arrogant and prideful and he never changed. But she knew Gabriel was safe in Hell. He was on a mission sent by God, to be in the midst of the enemy's nest and change things from the inside. Michael had told her that the chaos caused the Agents of darkness had decreased. Molly was sure it was Gabriel's doing.

Then other times, she'd feel this peaceful calm, and she knew Gabriel was praying or meditating. Even in that dark, awful place, he wanted to always be close to God. He prayed for strength and patience and for God to watch over those he loved. She'd know whenever Gabriel thinks of her. Molly could see it in her mind. Even for a few, mere seconds that flittered through her thoughts. She saw a vision of herself laughing on the beach back home at Venus Cove. It was a sunny day and Gabriel was there standing on the beach with her. He held her hand and kissed her tenderly. Molly would smile whenever she saw it in her mind, knowing that Gabriel was thinking of it often.

* * *

><p>Molly woke up in the middle of the night. The wind howled almost frightfully. Molly got out of bed and she heard the sound of glass smashing. She wondered if someone was trying to break into her house. Molly wasn't afraid. She was sure that she could handle any burglary attempt, armed or not. She walked to her living room and realized that the sliding doors to her garden hadn't been properly closed. The wind made the curtains billowed and Molly rushed to close the sliding door. She saw the glass vase had toppled over and smashed to pieces and then she saw it. On the hard wood floors, the long single swan feather with its silvery tip.<p>

"Gabriel..." Molly uttered his name aloud, almost half afraid that it would be a dream and she would wake up from it.

She turned around and run into a tall, muscled wall. She felt his arms enveloping her and Molly leaned in, resting herself against his bare muscular chest.

"Molly..." He whispered softly, planting a soft kiss on her hair. The scent of strawberries that had invaded his dreams.

"You're here..." She smiled softly, clutching him tighter to her.

"It's been six months Molly..." Gabriel spoke. He reluctantly pulled away just so he could look into her eyes, eyes that he had missed and dreamed about for so long.

Molly gently touched his face. He looked perfect like he always did. The mane of sand and gold hair, his stormy grey eyes, the flawless, chiseled jaw and cheek bones. This overwhelming need to feel him and touch him, so strong it scared her. What if he was just a figment of her overloaded imagination? She didn't think she could bear it if he just disappered.

"You're really here," She said softly, her fingers grazing his back and touched his wings. Molly looked up at him, tears pooled in her eyes. Gabriel gave a warm smile and gently brushed those tears away.

"I'm here Molly. I'm not leaving your side for the next six months." He whispered and hugged Molly closer.


	20. Chapter 20 Choices

Chapter Twenty.

"You told him no..." Gabriel stared at Molly as she poured him a mug of chamomile tea.

"I couldn't decide," Molly said hurriedly and drank her tea. "I told him I needed time."

"I couldn't marry him. I lost you Gabriel and it just didn't seem like the right thing...to move on and have a happy life while you're stuck down there because of me."

"But you love him don't you?" Gabriel asked her, his grey eyes shimmered.

"I love you too Gabriel." She sighed, almost resigned by everything. "I don't want to choose okay. Not now." Her phone suddenly vibrated and Molly looked at the message.

"Michael's coming by later. Uriel told him you've just been released and he wants to meet you." Molly said, reading the message.

"Michael could have told me himself," Gabriel scoffed lightly which made Molly frowned a bit. She stared at his wings. They used to be the purest white and now they seemed a bit ashened, sooty even.

Gabriel realized that Molly was staring and explained. "It's nothing serious. Just ash and dust, It'll be cleaned and whiter soon."

"Was it horrible for you?" Molly asked him gently. She then admonished herself for even asking. _Duh...what do you think Molls? He was stuck there for six freaking months because of you..._

"I was in Lucifer's inner circle but most of the time they left me alone. Luc does his own thing and I attend his meetings but I just mind my own business, note things down, study them."

"Very scholarly of you..." Molly said teasingly.

"Just doing my job Molly," Gabriel grinned. Molly was surprised when he put his mug of tea down and walked to her, pulling her straight into his arms.

"I can't be away from you anymore..." Gabriel whispered huskily in her ear. "I keep dreaming of you. You're the only thing that kept me going Molly. You and God."

"Gabriel I..." Molly stuttered and gazed into his eyes. Those soft grey pools, looking right at her. She felt like she could melt into a puddle, from the way he was gazing at her.

"We'll take things slow," He said softly, nuzzling his nose on hers as his lips closed in and kissed her.

Molly closed her eyes as he kissed her. She felt as if she was all over the place. Gabriel was back, someone she had loved deeply was back in her life, even if it was for six months and then there was Michael. Michael, who had said that he would wait forever for her. She didn't know what she was doing. Not making any decision or choice seemed like the easy way out for Molly. If she chose one, she'd hurt the other and Molly wasn't sure she'd want that. Because she love them both with everything in her. She loved Gabriel with her soul and Michael had her whole heart. Loving both of them tore her apart at times but it made her whole too. It was like some sort of a twisted romantic dichotomy that Molly would probably never understand.

Molly gently pushed Gabriel away, her hand still resting on his bare chest. She breathed in heavily and looked at him, the passion that was in Gabriel's eyes seemed like it could burn through her. She wanted to kiss him too. To do more than kiss him if it was possible but _Michael_. The thought of hurting Michael filled her head, she wasn't sure if she could do it. Even though Michael and she hadn't been a couple in a while, she still loved him.

"It's late..." Molly said breathily. "You must be tired..." She continued and bit her lower lip nervously.

He was looking at her again with those smouldering eyes and she felt all dizzy which wasn't a good thing and she was finding it hard to look him in his eye. Gabriel could sense that and titled her chin up.

"I love you Molly," Gabriel said softly while he gently caressed the side of her cheek with his knuckles. "You know that right?" He asked her, glowing grey eyes probed hers.

Molly nodded and looked at him. "Of course I do Gabriel."

"Good." He breathed. Gabriel bent down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. He pulled away soon after.

Molly only shivered. _Boy...Oh Boy..._ She wondered what had brought about this sudden passionate, amorous change in him. _Maybe he really did miss me..._

"I should shower," Gabriel said and gave her a grin before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Molly breathed in deeply, relieved that he had walked away from her. It just seemed to be getting too hot and heavy and moving at such a break neck speed. She wondered if it was a good idea to have Gabriel staying under the same roof as her. She hurried to her room and closed her door. Molly fell to sleep with thoughts of Gabriel. She saw it in her mind what he had wanted to do with her and it made Molly blushed red.<p>

Visions of Gabriel pushing her onto the bed, kissing and caressing that would lead to something else entirely. Something she wasn't ready yet even though she had dreamed of it her whole adolescence. For the first time, she was afraid of Gabriel Church. Afraid of falling into something that she had no way of digging herself out of. Like quicksand, he was pulling her in. It was stronger than ever, especially with the _Ether_ bond they had between them.

_Goodnight Molly..._

She sat up on her bed, thinking it was Gabriel speaking to her. She could hear it loud and clear. At first Molly thought she was imagining it. _This is ridiculous..._ She thought furiously.

_I can hear your heartbeat..._ Gabriel chuckled and Molly smiled hearing his voice in her head again. She felt silly and covered the soft duvet over her.

_You're speaking to me aren't you?_ She asked him, through her thoughts. It was as if he was right next to her and not somewhere else where a concrete wall had separated them.

_Yes..._ Gabriel replied.

_So you're in my head now? _Molly inquired

_You're in mine too Molly._ She heard his soft sigh. _You're everywhere with me._

_This is kinda weird. _She mused and tried to close her eyes. She wasn't sure she liked the telepathy thing.

_It's not weird. It's part of Ether. Part of our bond_, Gabriel explained in that wise sage like tone of his.

_Why did you close your bedroom door?_ Gabriel questioned her.

_I thought..._ Molly fumbled. _That maybe you needed your privacy._

_I've been alone for far too long Molly..._ He paused and she didn't know what else to say.

_We'll take it slow. I promise you, didn't I?_ Gabriel said to her.

_Gabriel... _She hesitated. _Good night._

_I love you Molly..._ She heard him say, a soft whisper in her head. She didn't reply but she closed her eyes, a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning, still bleary eyed when she realized that someone else in her room, sitting in the white wicker rocking chair that was by the window. He flashed his bright smile and the crinkles at the side of his blue eyes made it seem as liquid as the sea.<p>

"Good morning," Michael greeted her, sounding awfully chipper.

"You're here..." Molly announced, shock, dumbfounded that he was there in her room.

Michael only smiled and bent down brushing a kiss on her lips and felt those familiar tingles again. The fluttery butterflies in her stomach. "I've missed you." He whispered.

"I got your favourite Blue Mountain coffee..." Michael said and handed her a mug of steaming freshly brewed coffee. Molly gave Michael a quick smile and sipped her coffee carefully.

Michael sat next to her on the bed, his arm her, cradling her close. "I've got a few weeks off..." He told her, nuzzling his nose on her cheeks.

"Maybe we could go somewhere," Michael suggested. "Istanbul is really nice in Spring. Or Paris or we could head up north to Iceland if you want."

"Gabriel's here..." Molly spoke abruptly. She didn't think it was a good idea to go on a romantic getaway with Michael when Gabriel had just gotten back.

"I know," Michael grinned. "He just left for a run. We talked."

"You did?" Molly was surprised. "What about?"

"Work mostly...He was updating me on Lucifer and then we discussed about you"

"You were discussing about me?" Molly almost spewed the coffee out.

"Molly. We both love you and you're obviously stalling. Not wanting to decide. So Gabriel and I have come to an understanding."

"About what?" Molly cried, her light blue eyes almost flashing in anger.

"May the best Arch wins..." Michael said with a satisfied wide grin.

"You're joking right?" Molly scoffed and stood up.

She pushed the mug of coffee into Michael's hands and some of it spilled onto his light blue shirt. She winced seeing the coffee stain on his shirt but Michael didn't seem to mind. She had bought that Ralph Lauren shirt for him. It was one his favourites.

"Michael I'm not a prize!" Molly said.

"I know that Molls..." Michael breathed. "But I'm not ready to give up and let someone else have you. I love you. I'm crazy about you..." He told her eyes staring straight at hers.

"And I know you love me Molly. I know that we'll be great together. We _are_ great together."

Molly only stood there and stared at him for a while. She never doubted Michael's love for her or his intentions. She saw the small velvet box that she had left on top the dresser, where the engagement ring was. She loved Michael too. Deeply, being away from him was hard for Molly. She missed him every single day the same way she missed Gabriel.

While Gabriel and she had some inexplicable soulmate like connection, Michael was her rock. Michael was that rainbow after a stormy day. He was the ray of hope in her life. He was the one who'd hug her after a long tiring day from work and make it all better and let her cry in his arms all night when she woke up from her nightmares. They'd cuddle and watch TV together or catch movies in the park, romantic dinners. The normal couple things that normal couples do, that had meant a lot to her.

_What's wrong?_ She suddenly heard Gabriel's voice in her head. _You seem upset._

_Nothing I'm alright._ She replied hurriedly. _Michael's here._

_Yeah._ Gabriel said. Molly could hear him clearing his throat. _We talked...Just now while you were asleep._

_He told me._ Molly smiled inwardly. She suddenly grew annoyed. _This whole agreement thing that both of you have is ridiculous Gabriel. And you know what? Maybe I'll choose none of you..._ She said huffily.

_Maybe I'll decide that this whole angel thing is just too much for me and I'll settle for some ordinary human guy._

_You won't Molly..._ Gabriel told her. _You'll make your choice._ She hated how smug he sounded.

_And I'm not being smug..._ Gabriel retorted and that caused her to frown.

_This whole telepathy, mind melding, Ether thing is a bad idea_. Molly flashed irritably

_Why?_

_Because maybe I like having my thoughts to myself Gabriel. It's a privacy issue._

_Well I have to disagree._ Gabriel spoke to her thoughts. _I like having you in my head. I like knowing that you're safe and have a glimpse of what you're doing. Having my soul connected to yours was what sustained me when I was down there Molly. Like I could still watch over you somehow._

_You know I can't argue with that. _Molly thought sadly. He did make a great sacrifice for her.

_I know this scares you Molly. But trust me. We'll get through this._

Molly breathed deeply and looked at Michael who was busy talking on his cell phone. He smiled at her while he was conversing rapidly in fluent Spanish and Molly felt his hand touching hers. How warm Michael's hand felt, tanned and callused from the work he had done outdoors, building schools and houses in the remote Andes. She felt calm having Michael there with her. Like having a gentle breeze that was blowing through her. She just didn't know what it meant. Would she lose this feeling if she chooses Gabriel? And the thought of losing Michael scared her just as much as losing Gabriel would.

* * *

><p>"This sucks..." Molly lamented. She had driven back to Venus Cove that evening, hoping that a trip back home could help clear her thoughts. Michael seemed worried about it but Molly reassured him that she just needed some time.<p>

"What am I suppose to do Beth?" Molly stared at her bestfriend.

"Well," Bethany Woods smiled at Molly, looking serenely beautiful as always, her dark brown hair flowing in waves, parted right in the middle and her big brown eyes sparkled.

They were sitting in one of the red vinyl upholstered booths in _Sweethearts Cafe. _Xavier was at home with the children, Bethany and Molly thought a little one on one girl time was what she needed.

"Who do you love more?" Bethany asked Molly.

"I love both of them in equal measure." Molly replied, exasperated by her romantic dilemma.

"Michael, he's warm and passionate and he can be quite volatile and be an overprotective control freak at times but he's my rock Beth..." Molly sighed when she thought of Michael.

"He's been there for me throughout. When I wake up from my nightmares of my time in hell, just knowing that Michael's next to me, I feel safe and it's hard having him gone these past few weeks but he's giving me the space I need."

"And Gabriel?" Bethany prodded.

"I've loved him since I was sixteen...and I never stopped loving him. Gabriel went to Hell for me. He took my place and I can never repay that debt. _Ever._ This _Ether_ bond that we have. It's like we're in each other's bodies and minds. We become part of each other and the bond is so strong, it consumes me sometimes."

"You know Johnny Depp once said, 'That if you love two people, choose the second one. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second one.' I read that on _tumblr _once." Bethany spoke.

Bethany then realized that it sounded as if she had given her brother, Gabriel a disadvantage.

"Not that Gabriel is the first one...or Michael is the second..." Bethany stuttered. "I mean...I'm just saying, hypothetically speaking of course..."

"You're quoting Johnny Depp?" Molly stared her bestfriend incredulously. _Talk about random._

Bethany shrugged. "He's Xavier's favourite actor." Bethany then looked at her bestfriend Molly. "Just choose the one that you can't be without Molly."

"It's not that easy Beth..." Molly told her despondently. She didn't know who among the two Archangels she can survive without.

"Anyway Gabriel's here," Bethany announced with a sweet smile. "He's at the house right now."

"He is?" Molly didn't expect that_. _What was Gabriel even doing in Venus Cove?_ Is he stalking me?_

_I told you Molly, I'm not leaving your side._ She heard Gabriel's confident voice clearly in her head.

_But I need some space. _She told him.

"He came by the house to visit. We had a little family reunion. Phantom's excited to see him again, he's doing his tricks for Gabriel," Bethany said happily about her dog, unaware of the telepathic conversation that was going on with her brother and her bestfriend.

_Not possible Molly._ Gabriel said softly. _We're connected through Ether. There's no space between us._

"You should see how sweet he is with Isabel and Alfie. Gabriel adores children Molly. He'll make a great Dad someday if he ever has the chance." Bethany continued and Molly only nodded absently.

_Michael gives me space._ Molly argued back.

_I'm not Michael..._ Came his brusque response.

_Well you're making it easier for me to choose now._ Molly thought, a frown creasing her porcelain face.

_You don't mean that._

Molly could hear the anxiety that was in Gabriel's voice. He sounded solemn, serious even.

_Just give me space Gabriel..._ Molly sighed.

_Molly I haven't seen you in six months. Is it wrong of me to want to spend every single waking moment with you now?_

She heard him sighed softly and Molly felt awful immediately. He had given up so much for her.

"So anyway..." Bethany smiled at Molly but she looked so far away. "Molly..." Bethany called her softly. "Molly..."

"Yeah..." Molly responded absently. "Sorry..." She gave Bethany a small, apologetic smile.

"You okay Molls?"

"Yeah." Molly bit her lip. She sighed and looked at Bethany. "Beth, I think I need to take a walk and clear my head."

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day on the beach. The water was still cold in Spring so no one was around. Molly smiled to herself. She liked having the long stretch of sandy beaches by herself. She took off her sandals and let her bare feet touch the sand. It felt familiar and nicem like how being home would feel like. She closed her eyes and let herself feel the salty sea breeze blowing through her. It felt peaceful, calming almost as if a touch of Heaven was right here on Earth.<p>

Then she felt fingers lacing through hers. His warm hand clasped hers. Molly sighed, someone was standing right in front of her. She could feel his toes touching hers. He was pulling her closer to him. She could feel his breath on her forehead as he sniffed into her hair and smelled his cologne. Molly opened her eyes and looked up. Soft grey eyes probed hers and she could only look back at Gabriel, awestruck by his beauty. Golden sandy hair that fell over his forehead, his arrow straight nose and those chiselled jaw and cheekbones.

"Hi..." Gabriel greeted her warmly.

"You're stalking me again," Molly replied wryly.

"I was waiting for you actually," He smiled at her. "I had a strong premonition that you might come here."

Gabriel then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not used to you being this touchy feely..." Molly commented. Gabriel was smelling her hair again, holding on to her tight as if he was afraid she might just vanish.

"Well, six months in hell can do that to a Man or even an Arch," Gabriel said, still keeping her in his embrace, resting his chin on her head. "I keep dreaming of this... You and me on the beach right here in Venus Cove..."

"I know I saw it in my head." Molly sighed. It felt nice being in his arms and she let herself be lost in him for a while.

"You're confused," Gabriel noted pensively.

"I don't know what to do..." Molly said and looked up at him. "I love both you and Michael...and if I choose one, I'd hurt and lose the other."

"You won't lose me," Gabriel told her gently. "I'll always be there for you Molly, I mean it. And you won't lose Michael too."

"I'm afraid Gabriel..." Molly spoke and pulled away from him. "Can we really even be together? Is it even possible for angels and humans?"

"You're not really human now Molly," Gabriel said with a smile. "This _Ether_ thing we have makes you..." He paused and looked at her. "Superhuman, a bit like me."

"Except without the wings..." She added with a sweet smile.

"I keep seeing that smile of yours in my head all the time while I was away," Gabriel told her and Molly looked at him, stumped. He always had that effect on her. Leaving her speechless, she could feel her heart beating a little faster than normal, almost as if it was racing.

_Michael...Think of Michael..._ She thought to herself.

"He's not here Molly. It's just you and me." Gabriel told her. His grey eyes looking deeply at hers again. His voice sounded deep and husky.

"No one else. No distractions, no place for you to run and hide. You know we need this. We need this time to ourselves."

"I'm not running away..." Molly frowned at Gabriel, annoyed that he would think that way. But of course Gabriel was right. He knew her too well.

"You are..." Gabriel smiled and gently caressed her cheek. "But I won't let you."

* * *

><p>They were walking on the beach when Molly let go of Gabriel's hand. She looked at him seeing that he was disappointed that she was no longer touching him. But he didn't mind after a while and let her walked away. Gabriel watched her. She looked achingly beautiful to him. Her wavy red hair tied into a ponytail, her flawless heart shaped face and porcelain complexion and her eyes, clear aqua blue. She was wearing a white eyelet dress and a powder blue cardigan over it. Gabriel remembered that cardigan well. She was wearing it when they were in Rome last year, when he first kissed her and when he finally told her that he loved her.<p>

"What do you think will happen if we really get together?" Molly asked him.

"You want reassurances?" Gabriel looked at her. He didn't think he could give her any and Gabriel hated that. He knew Molly deserved more.

"Maybe..." Molly said dreamily. "I just want to know whether there is a future for us..."

"I can't make promises that I'm not able to keep Molly." He said sombrely. "You know me."

"I want an honest answer." Molly pushed. Gabriel smiled at that. She was always so stubborn. One of the things he loved about her.

"We're never going to have a normal relationship." Gabriel said to her.

"Michael told me as much..." Molly sighed. She then stared at the ocean. The color so blue, reminded her of Michael's eyes. "He said it's possible to have children though..."

"He did?" Gabriel asked her, his grey eyes narrowed. "And you and he have tried..."

"Not that it's any of your business..." Molly interrupted and glared at him.

"You're right it's not." Gabriel breathed, heartache so evident in his voice. He then stared deeply at Molly.

"But that doesn't mean that I have to like it. The both of you together, kissing and touching. It pains me. I hate it Molly. You're mine." His eyes, again weaving their grey smouldering magic spell on hers

"It's not in your nature to be possessive Gabriel." Molly told him, stunned by his admission.

"I'm not supposed to fall in love too Molly, but I did," Gabriel said. "And I don't know what that means. Loving someone I can't have...its torturous...Maybe it's a test that I have to endure."

He sounded so broken and she just took his hand. Gabriel saw this as an opening to touch her and pulled her back in his arms.

"Being with you makes me feel whole Molly..." Gabriel whispered, nuzzling her ear, breathing in her hair. "Strange, I know but I feel like you're that missing half of me."

The scent of strawberries that he had adored and missed and dreamed of waft through his nose. She was constantly with him wherever he went. And he needed Molly to know that. How much she meant to him. There it was, that elusive, misunderstood, complex human emotion called _Love_. _"Mortal love was complicated beyond words."_ Ivy had once said. Making someone the centre of your life, your whole being was reckless. There was so many factors outside one's control. Gabriel finally understood the overwhelming depth of emotions and passion that Bethany had felt in loving Xavier. He understood that intense outburst when Molly professed her love for him years ago. Because he had been feeling that way for a long while.

"You'll survive without me Gabriel," Molly said softly. "You're strong and tough. You're an Archangel. You don't need me."

"And Michael does?" Gabriel uttered.

What would Molly know? Could she understand the true depth of his feelings? That even though she could infuriate him and test his patience with her mercurial ways, he never wanted to be with someone the way he wanted to be with her. That he needed her like no other. Molly was his true half. When Lucifer was ripped from him, Gabriel had always felt incomplete. His twin was gone and nothing could bring Lucifer back to Heaven's good graces. But now he found it. The missing part of him in_ her_. The thing was she was there all along. He just didn't realize it.

"He doesn't. That's the thing..." Molly breathed deeply. "Both of you don't need me...not the way I need you and him."

"And this frightens you?" Gabriel asked her. Molly nodded.

"Michael he makes me feel safe, warm. He's that rainbow after the stormy day..." Molly started.

"And I'm the storm?" Gabriel said, looking at her again. He wasn't sure he liked the analogy.

"That's how I feel when I'm with you." Molly told him. "You're strong, silent Gabriel Church, the Warrior of God. You're the unattainable star of Bryce Hamilton. The handsome music teacher who rebuffed everyone of the female sex who ever laid eyes on you..."

"You know that wasn't my intention Molly..." Gabriel interrupted. "I never meant to hurt you..."

"I know that." She said.

Molly then looked at him closely. "And maybe there was a reason for it Gabriel...There's this history between us...Maybe it's best we should just remain friends..."

He couldn't let her finish and just pulled her in, kissing her lips passionately. Gabriel had wanted to do that for a long time and he wasn't one to give into his emotions. Always guarded and closed. But it was Molly, she was the only one who could get under his skin. Ever since that kiss six years ago, when she flung herself at him so unexpectedly. Molly became that puzzling, fascinating creature he wanted so hard to understand because she got to him, like no one else did. Which was why he watched over her, and made himself Molly's self appointed guardian angel. He became her silent protector and had fallen so deeply, irrevocably in love with her. But Gabriel wanted to be more than just friends with Molly. He wanted to be her everything just like she had became his.

_I love you Molly...I know I can't give you what you want. Security or promises or even a normal relationship. I know I'm a hard nut to crack and I don't open up easily and there's the issue that for half a year I won't be around. But I love you with every fibre of my being. It's you, it has always been you...I have always loved you and I always will._

She heard Gabriel loud and clear in her head even though he wasn't speaking a single word while his lips still fused with hers. Molly only stared at him when she pulled her lips away.


	21. Chapter 21 Kingdom Come

_Epilogue_

Who would you choose? Someone you can live happily with or someone you can't live without? The perfect, caring boyfriend who is the rock in your life or that strong, silent mysterious man you had always loved? The sweet, clean cut guy or his broody, bad boy brother? The shimmering vampire or that manly werewolf... _Okay definitely gone off the tracks there_.

Molly shook her head while she was in the kitchen and rubbed her pregnant bump. She smiled when she felt the soft stirrings of life inside her. It won't be long before the baby comes. Molly heard laughter and giggles. The twins were playing in the garden. Molly then heard loud shrieking and she shook her head again, wondering what had happened. The twins were always arguing.

"Mommy..." Anna came running into the kitchen, dressed in her pink tutu, rushing to hug her.

"What is it Sweetie?" She smiled at her five year old daughter. Anna looked like a mini Molly with her long wavy red gold hair, milky porcelain skin and blue eyes. She was a precocious girl, wise beyond her years. Sometimes Molly felt that Anna was older than her.

"Daniel killed me..." Anna cried in frustration.

"No... he didn't." Molly eyes went wide and stared at her daughter. Anna only nodded, still clinging to her mother.

"Daniel!" Molly called her son. The rambunctious five year old boy came dashing in, dressed in plastic armour and a plastic silver sword in his hand.

"Get thee behind me Satan!" Daniel roared as he poked his twin sister.

"I'm not the Devil..." Anna pouted and folded her arms.

"No you're not Sweetheart." Molly smiled and kissed her cheeks. "You're Mommy's little angel..."

"Are the cookies ready?" Daniel asked, his eyes inherited from his father shone brilliantly. His copper brown hair short and straight. He was a handsome boy, everybody had always said that about him. A bit hyperactive but very intelligent.

Molly nodded and showed him the cooling tray, where the soft chocolate chip cookies she had just baked were.

"Yes!" Daniel cheered and grabbed a few of them before rushing back out to the garden.

"Don't gobble them up Honey..." Molly called to her son. Daniel ignored her and continued playing with his sword, imagining he was battling demons in the garden.

Anna only frowned and sighed, seeing her twin's antics. "Why can't I have a twin sister instead?"

"Because God wants you to have a twin brother," Molly explained. Anna pouted more and gave a loud, resigned sigh. "Guess I have to put up with him..."

"Yes you do." Molly nodded."He'll protect you one day Muffin, trust me. That's what brothers do."

Anna smiled at her mother and looked at the burgeoning bump her mother was carrying. "But I can still pray for a little sister right?"

Molly looked at her daughter and smiled. "Mommy...will I fly like Daddy one day?" Anna asked her.

"Of course you will Anna..." Molly smiled. She patted her daughter's back and rest her hand on Anna's shoulder blades. Anna smiled at her mother and Molly saw the bright halo that shone above the little girl's head. The whirring sound was heard and wings unfurled behind.

Anna seemed satisfied and happily that her wings were free. She stretched out her hands and grinned at her mother. Molly looked at her daughter with awe. Anna's wings were purest white with pink tips and a dusting of silver and gold speckles.

"Why is it that you don't have wings Mommy?" Anna asked as she sat on the bar stool.

"Because I'm not as special as you." Molly smiled sweetly. She pushed the plate of cookies to Anna and poured three glasses of milk. Molly then shook her head when she realized what day it was and took out another glass.

Anna chewed her cookie and shook her head. "But Daddy says you're very special. The most special woman that he has ever known..."

"He did?" Molly asked her daughter and looked at Anna who nodded.

"Daddy told me that..."

"And how did he?" Molly asked, suddenly curious.

"In my head Mommy. He talks to me sometimes and to Daniel too. He keeps telling Daniel not to bully me and be a good boy and sometimes he'll read stories to us." Anna smiled

"Daddy says you're the most special lady in the whole world because he fell in love with you..." Anna said and sighed romantically.

"And because he fell in love with you, you and Daddy had me and Daniel...and we're his special Miracles," Anna continued. She drank her milk and Molly smiled seeing the white milk moustache on Anna's beautiful, perfect face. Molly took the paper towel and gently wiped the milk from Anna's lips.

"When is Daddy coming home?" Daniel asked, panting as he ran in. He saw that his sister had her wings out and he let his wings unsheathed as well. White wings with blue tips. Daniel took his glass of milk and gulped it down.

"Soon..." Molly smiled at her son as she looked at the calendar. They had been counting down the days.

"What are we having for dinner?" Daniel asked.

"Vege burgers..." Molly exclaimed excitedly which made Daniel frowned.

"Why can't we have normal hamburgers like other kids?" Daniel asked his mother.

"Because you are different, my precious baby boy," Molly said and kissed his forehead before ruffling his copper brown hair. "You're not normal. You're more than that Daniel. You're my special Angel."

Daniel only shrugged and suddenly a smile lit up on his face. "Daddy's here!" He announced happily. Anna grinned brightly too.

The twins turned and rushed to the sliding door, where their father stood. Molly smiled, all the love in her eyes, seeing her husband standing there. He scooped the children up in his arms and rained kisses on their cheeks.

"I miss you Daddy!" Anna said, weeping into her father's chest, clinging to him.

"I miss you more!" Daniel retorted and stuck his tongue out at his twin.

"I miss both of you very much too..." The Archangel said and hugged them close to him. He stared at his wife standing there. She looked beautiful, it never cease to amaze him and seeing that six month bump on her made him smile. They were going to have their third child.

"Let me hug and kiss Mommy first," Gabriel said to his twins.

"Alright..." They said happily and jumped off him. He walked towards Molly in a few strides and wrapped her in his arms kissing her passionately. It had been a long time.

"Yucks..." Daniel groaned seeing that which made Anna elbowed him in the ribs. "No it's not." Anna scowled. "I think it's romantic," She sighed dreamily seeing her parents kiss.

"I'm never gonna kiss a girl..." Daniel whispered to his twin. "My friend tells me girls have cooties..."

Daniel then giggled at his sister. "That means you have cooties too Anna! Ha! Ha! Ha! Anna has cooties!"

"I do not!" Anna shrieked and pushed her brother. Daniel only teased his sister more while Anna chased him in circles around the kitchen island. "I do not have cooties! Take that back Daniel Church!"

Gabriel pulled his lips from Molly's and looked at his squabbling children. "Are you sure they're ours?" He asked her and lifted a golden eyebrow in amusement.

"Yeah..." Molly snickered back. "I think so...you were there during the wedding night and if I recall Mr Church, so was I..." She grinned.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and kissed her more. "I missed you Mrs Church," He said softly, his nose nuzzling hers. He breathed and let his hand touched her bump where their child was, sleeping inside her, safe and sound.

"I know Gabriel..." Molly smiled at her beloved husband. "I missed you too..."

* * *

><p><em>Six years ago.<em>

"So how did he take it?" Gabriel asked Molly.

Molly was lying in her bed, crying softly to herself. She had just met with Michael and had a long talk with him in the garden. She had made her decision but telling him was the hardest thing Molly ever had to do. She felt as if one of her limbs was being ripped out.

"I think he's going to be fine." Molly said and brushed her tears away. "He said that somehow he knew...he knew I'd choose you. He just hoped it'd be him instead. Michael thinks its in God's plan for him to love me and then let me go."

"He'll take a while to get over it. Get over you..." Gabriel said and gave a small sigh.

"Why would you say that?" Molly asked him, stray tears still falling from her eyes.

"Because it's you Molly..." He replied. Molly looked at him and she felt her tears welling up again. Gabriel walked straight to her and got into the bed. He pulled her to him and just let her snuggled close.

"God..." Molly cried again. "I didn't mean to hurt him or break his heart..."

"Michael will understand Molly," Gabriel said and hugged her close.

"I'm a horrible person..." Molly sobbed. "I was stringing him along and giving him hope. Wasting his time. I'm the most horrible person ever."

"You're not..." Gabriel told her and tilted her chin up so he could gaze into her wet blue eyes. "You're not horrible because I love you and because you are big hearted enough to love a stony coldhearted, insensitive angel like me..."

"Don't be silly..." Molly pouted. "You're not that coldheared. Just too serious for your own good..."

Gabriel grinned and kissed her lips. He ran his finger through her hair and looked around her bedroom. He then saw the framed poster on the wall with the paragraph from Corinthians. His heart swelled seeing that.

"So why did you choose me?" Gabriel asked her quietly.

"Because I don't think I can live without you Gabriel..." Molly replied and looked at him. She looked so vulnerable that he hugged her again.

"I mean you've always been there in my life whether I realized it or not and the thought of not having you here...and you're going again." She started to tear up at the thought of not having him by her side when he had to depart for Hell.

"It's only six months Molly..." Gabriel said, his tone had softened.

"Six months without you..." Molly told him, tears running down her cheeks.

"We're going to get through this Molly..." Gabriel whispered, leaning his forehead onto hers. "I promise you."

"And you always keep your promises..." Molly said solemnly and Gabriel nodded. She lied there in his arms and stared up at the ceiling.

"Michael and I...We never..." She fumbled awkwardly.

"I know..." Gabriel murmured.

"Just thought I should let it out..." Molly said and bit her lip. _Talk about awkward situations._ "Gabriel have you ever..."

"No." He answered briskly.

"Oh kay..." Molly said and gave a slight nod. She started twiddling his fingers that were entwined with hers. She then looked at Gabriel and gave a sheepish smile. "So you never...Not even once?"

"No...Molly..." Gabriel shook his head and gave a tired sigh. She was relentless to the point exhaustion but he smiled at that.

"What if you don't like it?" Molly asked and let out a strangled sigh. She looked at Gabriel and gave a wince.

"I'm sure...That once we are lawfully married in My Father's eyes that I will like it...In fact I think I will like it a lot." Gabriel stuttered and cleared his throat.

"Because it's with you..." He quietly added.

"Oh God..." Molly uttered. _Too weird...The Archangel Gabriel is a virgin... _She thought to herself.

_Molly stop it..._ Gabriel warned her telepathically and she only giggled.

"So we're getting married?" Molly asked him, suddenly realizing that there was an actual possibility that she would be Mrs Gabriel Church.

"Of course Molly..." Gabriel sighed, almost resigned by her tireless efforts. "What is the point of being together and not be together?"

"Gabriel you do know that I'm only twenty three?" Molly said and frowned at him. "I barely accomplish anything yet and right now I want to focus on my career. I don't think marriage is what I want. Not right now."

Gabriel gave her a sort of cocky smirk and bent to kiss her lips. It was a hot, wet kiss that made her insides churn and Molly felt it the desire that he had for her. She pulled away. "No amount of kissing will change my mind Gabriel..."

_Marry me..._ Gabriel asked her telepathically in an urgent tone. Molly only gave a mischievous grin. "I might have to think about it.

"Marry me Molly..." He whispered, hotly, sexily in her ear and she felt him nibbling her earlobe which made her tingle all over, especially when his hands were caressing her tummy.

"Gabriel..." Molly blushed to the reds of her roots. "You can't seduce me into marrying you..."

"Do you want me to beg?" Gabriel asked her, his gray eyes smouldering.

"No!" Molly cried.

_Marry me Molly...You'll make me feel the happiest I will ever feel..._ Gabriel spoke to her thoughts.

_You're blackmailing me..._ Molly said with a small frown that turned into a smile. Gabriel only swoop in and kiss her lips.

* * *

><p>Molly moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around him and Gabriel kissed her more deeply. It felt nice just snuggling in bed, making out. Gabriel smiled to himself. He didn't undestand why parents were so horrified upon learning that their children did such activities. Being a teacher in Bryce Hamilton, he caught many kids making out in the library and had to deal with their parents. It seemed innocent enough to him, just kissing and touching and he suddenly felt it, a strange feeling that came over him. Gabriel felt it before and it always happened when he was with Molly.<p>

"Maybe we should stop..." Molly suddenly said and pulled her lips away.

"Uh.." Gabriel stuttered. "Why?" He asked her. He was really enjoying it. The whole kissing endlessly was a new thing to him.

"Because you know..." Molly paused and looked at him strangely. _How do I tell him?_

"Tell me what Molly?" Gabriel asked her, his golden brows knitted.

She only pointed down and Gabriel looked down seeing his jeans seemed a little tighter than usual and then there was the bulge. Gabriel sighed almost in frustration and moved away from her as he lied down on the bed. Molly later snuggled closer in his chest and he idly let his fingers touched her hair.

"So this is what the big deal is all about?" Gabriel uttered. He shook his head. "All those screaming parents and the kids I caught making out in the library..."

"Yup..." Molly said and gave a nod.

"Guess I must have really wanted you..." Gabriel said and looked at her.

"I want you too," Molly smiled at him.

"It's strange," Gabriel said absently. "I've always observed, never think that one day there was a possibility that I could participate..."

"So you observe as in actually..."

"Yes Molly. I watch people having intercourse." He said wryly. "It's part of my job..."

"A Voyeur angel..." Molly couldn't stop the giggles and Gabriel frowned.

"Nice that you find it amusing..." He commented dryly.

"Oh Gabriel..." She sighed and moved to kiss his lips. "Stop taking yourself so seriously..."

He smiled and kissed her more, enjoying the feel of her lips, the sweet taste of her. Gabriel pulled her close to him and let Molly straddle him. She looked down and smiled at him as she bend and kiss him more. Gabriel let out a growl, and suddenly got up and pulled her under him kissing her desperately. Molly was surprised by the sudden burst of passion in him. It seemed sexy to her. Cold and calm Gabriel Church had an inner fire.

_I think I can kiss you forever..._.Molly said. She closed her eyes and just feel his lips on her, his lean, muscular body enveloping hers.

_Good. Cause I think I can kiss you forever too... _Gabriel spoke back _That's why you have to marry me Miss Parker, because I don't think I can stop at just kissing you._

Molly gasped when she saw in her mind what Gabriel wanted to do to her and she moaned as well and bit her lip.

"Marry me..." Gabriel said and Molly opened her eyes and smiled happily at him. "Yes...I will," She replied. He was looking deeply at her and then Molly felt him sliding the ring through her finger.

"Oh.." She exclaimed when she saw the simple diamond on her finger set in white gold. It was beautiful. It was unexpected to Molly that Gabriel had the ring with him all the time.

"It was once a piece of coal that I found in hell," Gabriel said and nuzzled her cheeks. "See what happens when you believe and have hope Molly...I held with me all the time. I guess all the pressure that it build ejecting me out of there, when I came back here the chunk of coal in my hand turned into this..."

Gabriel then looked at the diamond, seeing it on her finger never made him felt that happy in his entire existence as if he had accomplished something so wonderful and miraculous. "This is the symbol of our love Molly...how strong it is and how strong it will always be...nothing will come between that, not even the fires of Hell..."

It was the most poignant, romantic thing she had ever heard and Gabriel was saying it to her. Molly looked at him and she felt her tears welling up and it started falling from her cheeks. Strange that she remembered what Taylah had told her before.

_"If two people are really meant for each other, they'll eventually be together. Nothing can change that. It's like Fate or Kismet. It's epic love Molly. Soulmates."_

"Oh Molly..." Gabriel said softly when he saw that she was crying again. He immediately pulled her to him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

Gabriel kissed her tears away and kissed her lips deepening it as he pulled her close. Molly then pulled her lips away.

"You knew somehow it'd be you...that I would choose you..." Molly spoke and stared at him suspiciously. "How did you know?"

_Just close your eyes..._ Gabriel told her. She looked at him. He wasn't moving his lips but talking to her through her thoughts. Molly nodded and closed her eyes. She smiled. She felt Gabriel kissing her and then they were somewhere else.

_Can you see it Molly?_ Gabriel asked her.

_Molly saw that they were on the beach back in Venus Cove. It was a bright, beautiful summer's day. Laughter was heard and then she saw the two children playing on the beach. One girl who looked like her, pale, milky skin, with long wavy red gold hair and blue eyes and a handsome boy with copper brown hair and grey eyes. She then looked down and saw the big bump on her. She was pregnant, wearing a blue sundress and then she felt him hugging her from behind._

_This is what I saw when I was down there..._ Gabriel whispered to her. _My Holy Father let me have a glimpse of the future. And then I knew._

"What did you know?" Molly fluttered her eyes open. They were back in her room again. She looked at Gabriel who was still cuddling her close.

"I knew what my purpose was. My true destiny. Why I was sent to Venus Cove..." Gabriel replied. He leaned and kissed her sweet,soft, languid kisses that were brimming with passion and love.

_It's you Molly...It was always you...It has always been you..._He told her through his thoughts.

_You know we should start communicating the normal way couples do..._ Molly giggled and shook her head. Gabriel laughed and kissed her more.

_And seriously it took you so long to realize that?..._ Molly sighed, rolling her eyes and pulled her lips away as she stared at his gorgeous face and piercing grey eyes.

"Because Mr Church, I sort of knew that the first time I met you...That somehow you'll be mine one day." Molly snickered confidently and kissed Gabriel Church fiercely with everything in her. She could hear Coldplay playing on her Ipod dock in the background and Molly smiled.

_For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come_  
><em> Until my days, my days are done<em>  
><em> And say you'll come and set me free<em>  
><em> Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me<em>  
><em> Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me<em>  
><em> Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me<em>

_Coldplay. Til Kingdom come  
><em>

_The End_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and for your kind reviews. Yeah...It's Gabriel. It's always been Gabriel...And yes you can translate it in any languages if you want. Love you guys. Cheerios..<br>_

_Also I'm working on a new fanfic centred around Ivy Church. Sighsz Ivy deserves some romance and spice in her life as well. So hopefully you guys will read that too and let me know what you think. :)  
><em>


End file.
